A Presa e o Predador
by Arine-san
Summary: Depois de resolverem o caso das uivantes, Nick e Judy começam a se aproximar e acabam se apaixonando.
1. Chapter 1

**Tente Novamente**

 **I messed up tonight, I lost another fight**

 **(Eu errei essa noite, eu perdi outra luta)**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**

 **(Eu ainda erro, mas vou começar de novo)**

 **I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground**

 **((Eu continuo caindo, eu continuo batendo no chão)**

 **I always get up now to see what's next**

 **(Eu sempre levanto agora pra ver o que vem a seguir)**

Era o primeiro dia de Nick em seu treinamento policial e as coisas não começaram bem. Todos os animais de sua turma, e das outras turmas também, até mesmo seu instrutor, olhavam para ele com desconfiança. Não importava se ele havia ajudado Judy a resolver um dos maiores casos policiais dos últimos tempos; eles só o viam como uma raposa. Ele estava mantendo sua expressão confiante de sempre, mas, por dentro, podia sentir que estava desmoronando. Era como estar na presença das presas do Clube de Escoteiros de novo.

Mas dessa vez não tinha que encarar só as presas. Os predadores também olhavam para ele com desdém e desconfiança, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse enganá-los. O instrutor, que era um tigre de bengala, tentava ignorá-lo. Talvez pensasse que se não reconhecesse sua presença como a de um dos alunos da turma, ele simplesmente iria desaparecer.

 **Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up**

 **(Pássaros não voam simplesmente, eles caem e se levantam)**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **(Ninguém aprende sem errar)**

O começo das aulas práticas também não fora suave. A todo o momento ele tinha que desviar de algum animal maior que ele que fingia que ia pisoteá-lo e que em seguida começava a rir ao ver sua reação. Nick estava ficando furioso com isso e sua fúria não ajudou em nada ao tentar vencer os obstáculos na pista de treinamento. Ele sabia que estava fora de forma, mas não imaginava que seria um fracasso completo. Caíra no chão inúmeras vezes e isso só fazia seus companheiros rirem mais ainda.

Nick voltou para seu quarto no alojamento se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali ainda. Era evidente que ele não fazia parte daquele grupo. Fora muita ingenuidade sua achar que só por ter ajudado a resolver um caso policial, seria aceito como um. Aquela ideia era ainda mais idiota do que tentar entrar para os escoteiros, pois agora ele já era um adulto que sabia como o mundo funcionava. Presas não se misturam com predadores. Raposas serão sempre traiçoeiras. Ele faria muito bem a si mesmo se lembrasse sempre disso.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou desanimado. Sentou na cama e seus olhos foram parar na única coisa que indicava que aquele quarto era ocupado por ele. Uma foto de Judy e ele sorrindo juntos, que ele prendera ao espelho.

 **I won't give up, no, I won't give in**

 **(Eu não vou desistir, não, eu não vou me entregar)**

 **'Til I reach the end, then I'll start again**

 **(Até eu chegar ao fim, e então eu vou começar de novo)**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **(Não, eu vou embora, eu quero tentar tudo)**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **(Eu quero tentar tudo, mesmo que eu possa falhar)**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **(Tentar tudo)**

Judy. Ela era a culpada. Nick levantou da cama para pegar a foto e voltou a se sentar. Judy não pensava assim. Ela achava que ele seria um ótimo policial. Cenourinha. A raposa lembrou sorrindo como ela odiara esse apelido na primeira vez em que ele o dissera, mas agora ela o aceitava muito bem. Provavelmente acharia estranho se ele a chamasse de Judy agora.

Ele não podia desistir ainda. Aquele fora apenas seu primeiro dia. Precisava provar que merecia estar ali. Não apenas por ele mesmo, mas por Judy, que confiava e acreditava nele. Ela ficaria extremamente desapontada se ele desistisse após o primeiro dia. E Nick não queria ver o olhar de decepção em seu rosto. Principalmente, não queria ser a causa de sua decepção. Tinha que aguentar firme.

O telefone de Nick começou a tocar e ele deu um pequeno sorriso mesmo sem ver quem era. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

\- Oi cenourinha. – Ele disse ao atender, deitando na cama.

\- Oi, Nick. – Respondeu sua amiga também sorrindo. – Está tudo bem? Parece estar cansado.

\- Estou bem. Eu só... – A raposa suspirou. Não queria falar sobre aquilo com Judy. Não queria preocupá-la. – Não é nada. Estou bem.

\- Nick, o que está acontecendo? – Judy indagou preocupada.

\- Eu acho que não sou muito bom nisso. Talvez eu não tenha nascido pra ser um policial.

\- O quê? – A coelha exclamou surpresa. – Você está brincando, não é? Sem você eu nunca teria conseguido resolver aquele caso.

\- Não exagere, Cenourinha. Admito que ajudei um pouco, mas...

\- Não, Nick. Você não me ajudou só um pouco. Como você mesmo disse, você conhece todo mundo. Todos que precisamos procurar, você sabia quem eram e onde estavam. – A raposa ficou em silêncio ao ouvir o que sua amiga dizia. Aquilo era verdade. – Eu tenho habilidades e boas intenções, mas você tem um instinto que nos ajudou muitas vezes nos últimos dias.

 **Look at how far you've come, you filled your heart with love**

 **(Veja quão longe você chegou, você encheu seu coração com amor)**

 **Baby, you've done enough, that cut your breath**

 **(Baby, você já fez o suficiente, e isso corta sua respiração)**

\- Eu não tinha pensado nas coisas por esse ângulo, Cenourinha. – Ele respondeu um pouco animado. – Acho que o fato de todos aqui me desprezarem por eu ser uma raposa me abateu um pouco.

\- Nick, você tem que parar de se importar com o que os outros animais vão dizer por você ser uma raposa. Eu sei que você sofreu por isso na infância, mas você tem que entender uma coisa: Se você não fosse uma raposa esperta e, muitas vezes, um malandro, não seria você. Faz parte de quem você é.

\- Assim você me lisonjeia. – Nick falou irônico.

\- Não seja chato. Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Ela explicou rapidamente um pouco frustrada. – O que eu quero dizer é que não adianta você tentar mudar quem é. Você tem que aceitar e tirar proveito disso. Você tem habilidades que só uma raposa pode ter e tem que usá-las. Não tem que se envergonhar por ser uma raposa. – Nick ficou em silêncio absorvendo tudo que Judy dizia. – Isso não quer dizer que tem que ficar bolando golpes para enganar as pessoas. – Ela concluiu rindo e fazendo-o rir também.

 **Don't beat yourself up. Don't need to run so fast**

 **(Não se culpe. Não precisa corer tão rápido)**

 **Sometimes we come last, but we did our Best**

 **(Às vezes chegamos por último, mas demos o nosso melhor)**

\- Que pena. Eu sou tão bom nisso. – A raposa comentou mais animada. – Vou tentar me lembrar de tudo isso amanhã. Embora o fato de todos serem bem maiores que eu e me olharem como se fossem superiores não ajudar muito.

\- Nick Piberius Wilde, como você acha que as coisas foram pra mim? Além de ser a menor de todos os animais que já estiveram aí, também sou uma presa e uma fêmea. – A coelha contestou indignada. – Você está dizendo que uma coelhinha boba é melhor que você?

\- Sim. Acho que você é bem melhor do que eu. – Ele respondeu com convicção e Judy deu um sorriso convencido.

\- É. Eu sei disso. – Ela confirmou brincalhona. – Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa ficar em segundo lugar. – Nick caiu na gargalhada. – Você não precisa ser o mais rápido nem o melhor. Só tem que dar o melhor de si. É o suficiente pra mim.

\- Acho que posso fazer isso. – Nick respondeu mais confiante. – Mas o que vai acontecer se eu não conseguir? – Para ele seria um grande fracasso, mas não queria que a coelha se magoasse muito se ele não conseguisse.

\- Hm... – Judy fingiu estar pensando seriamente no que faria com ele se Nick não conseguisse se tornar um policial. – Você vai ter que me deixar tocar a sua cauda.

\- O quê? – Nick sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era óbvio que Judy não sabia o que estava lhe pedindo.

\- Quero tocar sua cauda. – Ela respondeu envergonhada e ele sabia que ela devia estar completamente vermelha naquele momento. – Ela parece ser tão fofinha e quente. Sempre quis fazer isso. – Nick ainda estava vermelho, mas já conseguira se recompor.

\- E por que nunca falou nada?

\- Ora, eu fiquei com vergonha. Como você acha que eu poderia simplesmente sair pedindo pra segurar sua cauda do nada? – Nick riu.

\- Não precisa ficar reprimindo seus desejos, Cenourinha. Sei que sou muito irresistível. – Ele falou brincalhão.

\- Você é um idiota, Nick. – Judy respondeu com um pouco de raiva.

\- Ok. – Ele disse por fim. – Se eu não conseguir concluir meu curso aqui, deixo você tocar minha cauda. – Judy ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – O que foi? Não está feliz, Cenourinha?

\- Sim. É que... Eu quase fiquei com vontade de desejar que você não passasse só pra poder segurar sua cauda. – Nick caiu na gargalhada novamente e a coelha o acompanhou.

\- Mesmo se eu passar, talvez eu deixe você fazer isso algum dia. – A raposa respondeu tentando conter o riso.

\- É uma pena eu não ter gravado essa conversa. – Judy concluiu ainda rindo. Nick tinha quase total certeza de que Judy não sabia que somente as companheiras ou companheiros de uma raposa podiam tocar sua cauda.

* * *

 **I won't give up, no, I won't give in**

 **(Eu não vou desistir, não, eu não vou me entregar)**

 **'Til I reach the end, then I'll start again**

 **(Até eu chegar ao fim, e então eu vou começar de novo)**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **(Não, eu vou embora, eu quero tentar tudo)**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **(Eu quero tentar tudo, mesmo que eu possa falhar)**

\- Nick! – Gritou Judy lhe dando um abraço apertado. – Você conseguiu! Eu sabia que ia conseguir! – Nick correspondeu ao abraço com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Eu tinha certeza que você não ia conseguir um parceiro tão bom quanto eu. – Judy deu um soco no braço dele, mas não conseguia parar de rir. De repente a coelha olhou para a cauda dele, que se sacudia às suas costas e seu sorriso diminuiu. Nick notou o olhar dela e deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. Pode tocar na cauda. – Ele disse estendendo-a para a coelha. Os olhos de Judy brilharam.

\- É sério? – Ela perguntou antes de tocar a cauda dele e Nick confirmou com um pequeno sorriso. E então, Judy, sem nenhum aviso, abraçou sua cauda. Por sorte não havia ninguém por perto para notar a reação de Nick. Seu corpo ficou quente e suas bochechas extremamente coradas. – É bem mais quente e macia do que eu pensei. – Judy falou esfregando seu rosto na cauda dele. Nick sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Sabia que Judy não fazia por mal, mas era um pouco erótico sentir alguém tocando sua cauda daquele jeito.

\- Já chega. – Ele falou puxando sua cauda do abraço dela. Judy queria protestar, mas depois de ele ter lhe dado a permissão, não podia forçar a barra.

\- Obrigada, Nick. – Judy disse com um sorriso sonhador. Nick a achou extremamente naquele momento. Ela parecia ter realizado um sonho que tinha há muito tempo.

\- Hm. Sua coelha boba. – Nick constatou desviando os olhos dos dela. Ele negaria o quanto pudesse, mas nunca ficara tão feliz por ter uma cauda.

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes**

 **(Eu vou continuar cometendo esses novos erros)**

 **I'll keep on making them every day**

 **(Eu vou continuar cometendo-os todos os dias)**

 **Those new mistakes**

 **(Esses novos erros)**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **(Tentar tudo)**

 **[Try Everything – Shakira]**

 **Início e Término: 02/04/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tudo Mudou**

 **All I knew, this morning when I woke is I know something,**

 **(Tudo o que eu sabia, esta manhã quando acordei é que eu sabia algo)**

 **Know something now I didn't before**

 **(Sabia algo agora, que eu não sabia antes)**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Judy despertou com uma serenidade que num momento inicial ela não sabia de onde vinha. A coelha acordou sentindo que estava acordando na hora certa, que, de alguma maneira, algo se encaixara e a completara, lhe dando a certeza de que estava exatamente onde deveria estar. Judy se espreguiçou sorrindo e se levantou para escolher a roupa que usaria naquele dia. Gostava de sair do banho com tudo preparado para se arrumar.

 **And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

 **(E tudo o que eu vejo há dezoito horas)**

 **Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

 **(São olhos verdes, sardas e seu sorriso)**

 **In the back of my mind making me feel like**

 **(Na minha memória, me fazendo sentir que)**

Ao abrir a gaveta de sua cômoda, que continha suas blusas, seus olhos foram imediatamente em direção a uma de tonalidade verde, que ela gostava muito e que somente agora ela notava que lembrava muito os olhos dele. Judy deu um suspiro um tanto quanto sonhador. Os olhos de Nick eram de um verde muito mais brilhante e chamativo. Eram como esmeraldas. A coelha sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios.

Não podia ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa sobre Nick. Mas desde o dia anterior era difícil evitar que esses pensamentos e devaneios surgissem em sua mente sempre que via algo que a lembrava de seu parceiro. Parceiro... Seu coração se acelerava só de pensar que o veria novamente logo. Judy não sabia explicar exatamente como isso acontecera ou o que acontecera, mas desde o dia anterior algo mudara. Desde que Nick colocara os pés no DPZ para iniciar seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

 **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-lo melhor, conhecê-lo melhor, conhecê-lo melhor agora)**

 **I just want to know you, know you, know you**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-lo, conhecê-lo, conhecê-lo)**

Ela tinha plena consciência do fato de que não sabia muito sobre ele. Afinal a ficha que ela conseguira encontrar no DPZ não tinha muitas informações, somente dados básicos como nome e sobrenome e data de nascimento. Nick nem mesmo tinha uma ficha criminal, o que era bom, mas também era frustrante, pois se ele tivesse, ela obteria muito mais informações sobre ele. Tudo o que ela sabia sobre Nick era o que ele mesmo lhe contara e o que ela pudera descobrir no pouco tempo de convivência que tinham. E isso não era muito. De maneira alguma.

Mas ontem... Quando passaram seu primeiro dia como parceiros, Judy pôde observá-lo melhor. Nick não agira como um golpista. Continuava brincalhão, mas de alguma maneira parecia estar se protegendo menos perto dela. Dessa vez ele não estava sendo obrigado a ajudá-la e isso era muito importante para ela. Nick estava ao seu lado por livre e espontânea vontade e isso a fizera enxergá-lo por outro prisma. Isso mudara tudo.

 **Flashback**

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"**

 **(Porque tudo o que eu sei é que dissemos "Oi")**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **(E seus olhos são como voltar para casa)**

 **All I know it's simple name and everything has changed**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei é um simples nome e tudo mudou)**

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei é que você segurou a porta)**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **(Você vai ser meu e eu vou ser sua)**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei desde ontem é que tudo mudou)**

Judy estava sentada à sua mesa preenchendo alguns papéis quando alguém tapou seus olhos com as patas. Judy sorriu e segurou as patas do animal pata tentar identificá-lo, mas não parecia ser nenhum dos animais que trabalhavam com ela.

\- Eu desisto. – Ela disse um pouco frustrada. Ao sentir aquelas patas só conseguia pensar em um animal, mas não poderia ser ele.

\- Poxa, Cenourinha. – Sussurrou Nick na orelha dela. – Já se esqueceu de mim?

\- Nick! – Judy falou animada se levantando para abraçá-lo. Ela não estava errada, afinal. – Você não ia começar só amanhã? – Nick correspondeu ao abraço sorrindo também.

\- Achei que era melhor vir antes pra você não sentir muito a minha falta. – Judy lhe deu um soco no braço, de brincadeira. – Ai. – A raposa esfregou seu braço com uma expressão de dor. – Você é mais forte do que pensa, sabia?

\- O quê? Eu? – A coelha indagou se fazendo de inocente. – Sou só uma coelhinha fraca.

\- Sei. – Respondeu Nick com um sorriso malicioso. – E eu sou uma raposa boba.

\- Mas você é mesmo. – Judy confirmou enquanto eles se encaravam fixamente. Ela nunca havia notado que os olhos de Nick eram tão verdes. Corou ao pensar que seu sorriso malicioso e os olhos verdes formavam um conjunto harmonioso.

\- O que foi, Cenourinha? Está tudo bem? – Nick indagou confuso. – Você está vermelha.

\- Não é nada. Só estou com um pouco de calor. – Judy disse constrangida, desviando os olhos dos dele. Nesse momento Bogo passou convocando todos para a reunião matinal, fazendo a atenção de Nick mudar de foco. A coelha suspirou aliviada. – Vamos? – Ela chamou animada e Nick assentiu ainda desconfiado. Dirigiram-se para a porta, com Nick a frente dela, mas ao invés de simplesmente sair, a raposa parou e deu passagem a ela. – O que está fazendo? – Judy perguntou sem entender as atitudes dele.

\- Deixando você passar na minha frente, ora essa. – Nick respondeu como se fosse óbvio, enquanto mantinha a porta aberta para ela. Judy nunca passara por isso, embora já tivesse visto muitos filmes românticos.

\- Quem diria que você era um cavalheiro, Senhor Wilde. – Ela comentou enquanto passava por ele com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado.

\- Parece que você ainda tem muito a descobrir sobre mim, Oficial Hopps. – Nick brincou com um sorriso atrevido.

\- Aparentemente sim. – Judy disse no mesmo tom, antes de se dirigirem lado a lado para a sala de reuniões, rindo.

* * *

 **And all my walls stood tall, painted blue**

 **(E todas as minhas paredes são altas, pintadas de azul)**

 **I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you**

 **(Mas eu vou derrubá-las, vou derrubá-las e abrir a porta para você)**

Nick e Judy sentaram-se lado a lado na mesma cadeira na sala de reuniões. Era um tanto estranho, mas seria ainda mais estranho se tivessem decidido ocupar cadeiras separadas, já que eram os menores animais no DPZ.

A raposa fingia estar atenta a tudo que o Chefe Bogo dizia, mas a última coisa em que pensava no momento eram os tópicos da reunião. Nick analisava suas ações nos últimos minutos. Era certo que sua mãe lhe dera a melhor educação possível dentro das circunstâncias, mas ele nunca fora do tipo que abria portas para fêmeas. Então de onde surgira aquele impulso de se comportar como um cavalheiro perante Judy?

Nick olhou para a coelha sentada ao seu lado e sentiu seu coração pular uma batida quando Judy o encarou de volta.

\- O que foi? – Ela indagou sorrindo.

\- Nada. – Ele respondeu envergonhado e voltando a olhar para frente. Judy pareceu achar seu comportamento estranho, mas não falou nada a respeito.

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

 **(E tudo o que sinto em meu estômago são borboletas)**

 **The beautiful kind makin' up for lost time, takin' flight, making me feel like**

 **(Do tipo bonito, recuperando o tempo perdido, voando, me fazendo sentir que)**

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca se sentira tão intimidado com o olhar de uma fêmea. Por que os olhos dela tinham que ser tão reconfortantes? E por que ele tinha que ficar tão consciente do calor que sentia vindo corpo dela, onde seus braços e pernas se tocavam? Nunca se sentira consciente da presença de outro ser, exceto na vez em que Judy abraçara sua cauda. Nenhum dos encontros que tivera com raposas fêmeas fizera aquele calor percorrer seu corpo.

Mas Judy era diferente, certo? Ninguém, além de sua mãe e ela, sabia do que acontecera com ele quando era uma criança. Até hoje se perguntava por que contara aquela história a ela. Era como se Judy exercesse algum poder sobre ele. Como o olhar que ela lhe lançara ao vê-lo no DPZ naquela manhã. Era o olhar de alguém que confiava e acreditava nele. Era um olhar que sempre conseguia derrubar as barreiras que ele construíra no decorrer dos anos para se afastar de todos. O pior de tudo era que além de conseguir derrubar suas barreiras, Judy ainda conseguia abrir as portas dentro dele, o que o tornava cada vez mais vulnerável perto dela.

 **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-la melhor, conhecê-la melhor, conhecê-la melhor agora)**

 **I just want to know you, know you, know you**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-la, conhecê-la, conhecê-la)**

Dessa vez quando olhou para Judy, era ela quem o encarava. Nick sentiu aquele calor percorrer seu corpo novamente e uma sensação engraçava perturbar seu estômago.

\- Está vendo algo que gosta? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. "Nunca deixe que saibam o que você está sentindo." Não podia se esquecer disso. Judy corou, mas deu um sorriso atrevido.

\- Sem dúvida. – Nick sentiu seu queixo cair. Judy definitivamente conseguira pegá-lo desprevenido dessa vez, e isso a fizera rir, contente por tê-lo surpreendido. Uma das coisas que mais gostava nela era sua risada.

\- Se já terminaram de brincar, podemos voltar à reunião? – Perguntou Bogo sendo irônico e trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

\- Sim, senhor. – Responderam em uníssono, voltando a prestar atenção ao chefe.

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"**

 **(Porque tudo o que eu sei é que dissemos "Oi")**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **(E seus olhos são como voltar para casa)**

 **All I know it's simple name and everything has changed**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei é um simples nome e tudo mudou)**

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei é que você segurou a porta)**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **(Você vai ser meu e eu vou ser sua)**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei desde ontem é que tudo mudou)**

Depois da reunião, o dia transcorrera da melhor maneira possível e, no fim da tarde, eles se despediram. Nick sequer sabia como conseguira chegar a casa. Só conseguia pensar em Judy e nas coisas que vinha sentindo desde que a vira naquela manhã. Coisas que não deveria sentir por uma amiga. O que significava tudo isso? Nenhuma raposa conseguira deixá-lo do que jeito que aquela coelha deixava.

Nick tomou um banho e tentou assistir um pouco de televisão, mas os olhos de Judy o perseguiam o tempo todo. Só podia estar louco. O que será que ela pensaria se soubesse do que se passava com ele? Será que havia alguma possibilidade de que Judy se sentisse assim também?

Sacudindo a cabeça, a raposa desligou a televisão. Não conseguiria prestar atenção á nada mesmo, então o melhor que podia fazer era tentar dormir e esperar que tudo voltasse ao normal no dia seguinte.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**

 **(Volte e me diga porque me sinto como se tivesse sentido sua falta esse tempo todo)**

 **And meet me there tonight, let me know that it's not all in my mind**

 **(E me encontre aqui essa noite, deixe me saber que não está tudo em minha mente)**

Nick fora muito ingênuo ao pensar que tudo se resolveria com uma noite de sono. Judy passara a noite toda o perturbando em seus sonhos e a única coisa que lhe restava fazer era tentar agir normalmente quando estivesse perto dela. Mesmo que algumas coisas, depois de assimiladas, não pudessem ser apagadas. Como o fato de que ele gostava dela de uma maneira que ia além da amizade. E Judy, provavelmente, não sentia o mesmo que ele.

Ao chegar à sala deles, a coelha já estava em sua mesa.

\- Oi, Nick. Trouxe café pra você. – Ela falou sorrindo, lhe estendendo o copo de café, embora parecesse um pouco nervosa.

\- Obrigado, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu pegando o copo da pata dela, fazendo seus dedos se tocarem, o que fez uma corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos.

\- De nada. – A coelha disse se levantando apressadamente de sua cadeira. – Só que você vai ter que beber no caminho. Fomos designados para patrulhar a Tundra hoje. – Ela concluiu animada. – É nossa primeira missão como parceiros. – Nick segurou a porta para ela e a seguiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. A animação dela era contagiante.

 **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-lo melhor, conhecê-lo melhor, conhecê-lo melhor agora)**

 **I just want to know you, know you, know you**

 **(Eu só quero conhecê-lo, conhecê-lo, conhecê-lo)**

\- Mal posso esperar. – A raposa comentou, fingindo não se importar muito com o assunto. Judy estreitou os olhos em sua direção e lhe deu uma cotovelada, para logo em seguida dar um sorriso convencido.

\- Você não me engana. Está tão animado quanto eu. – Foi difícil para Nick não demonstrar sua perplexidade naquele momento. Como Judy conseguia lê-lo daquele jeito?

\- Ok. Eu estou animado também. – Ele concordou rindo. – Eu dirijo.

\- Nada disso. – Ela respondeu confiante. – Eu sou a veterana aqui, então eu dirijo.

\- Você dirige na ida e eu na volta. – Nick insistiu. Não fazia questão de dirigir, mas não conseguia evitar essa necessidade de implicar com a coelha.

\- Ok. – Judy concordou por fim. – Você é muito chato, sabia?

 **All I know is we said, "Hello"**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei é que dissemos "Oi")**

 **So dust off your highest hopes**

 **(Então se livre das suas maiores esperanças)**

 **All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

 **(Tudo que eu lembro é a chuva caindo e tudo mudou)**

\- Sabia, sim. – Nick respondeu de maneira displicente enquanto bebia seu café. – Mas você me ama assim mesmo. – Nick se perguntava de onde saíram aquelas palavras. Com certeza havia algo de errado com ele.

\- Eu sei disso? – Judy indagou para si mesma, brincalhona. Nick a encarava tentando esconder suas expectativas diante da resposta dela. – É. Eu sei. – A coelha respondeu envergonhada, fazendo-o corar. Nick sentiu um calor em seu peito ao ouvir essas palavras. Talvez aquilo significasse que ele tinha uma chance, afinal de contas.

\- Ninguém resiste a uma raposa esperta. – Ele falou num dar de ombros, abrindo a porta do carro para ela. Judy sorriu encantada com a atitude dele.

\- Talvez uma coelha esperta consiga. – Judy respondeu ao entrar no carro.

\- Espero que você não seja tão esperta assim. – Nick piscou para ela antes de fechar a porta do carro e se dirigir ao banco do carona. Judy riu da resposta dele e se preparou para dirigir, esperando que Nick não notasse como seu coração estava acelerado. Embora isso talvez fosse apenas questão de tempo, já que seu coração parecia querer sair do peito.

 **All I know is a new found grace**

 **(Tudo que conheço é um novo encanto)**

 **All my days I'll know your face**

 **(Por todos os meus dias lembrarei do seu rosto)**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

 **(Tudo o que eu sei desde ontem é que tudo mudou)**

 **[Everything has Changed – Taylor Swift feat. Ed. Sheeran]**

 **Início: 12/04/2017.**

 **Término: 13/04/2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estarei Aqui**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Sé que nunca me verás como la niña de tus sueños**

 **(Sei que nunca me verá como a garota dos seus sonhos)**

 **Sé que no te fijarás, en la fachada de mis huesos**

 **(Sei que não se fixara na capa de meus ossos)**

 **Es cierto que la luna no es de queso y que no tengo curvas de modelo**

 **(É certo que a lua não é de queijo e que não tenho curvas de modelo)**

\- Nem acredito que você me deixou escolher o filme. – Disse Judy sorrindo, enquanto sentava no sofá do apartamento de Nick. – Estou tão animada para ver esse filme. Há meses quero assisti-lo.

\- É. Eu sei. – Nick respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, segurando um balde de pipoca. – Não ouço falar em outra coisa desde que esse filme estreou no cinema.

\- Foi uma pena que não tivemos tempo de ver no cinema. – Judy comentou encostando seu corpo ao dele e pôde sentir que Nick se retesou um pouco. Será que ela estava incomodando? – Só não entendi porque você estava tão estranho quando me convidou para vir aqui. – Por algum motivo Nick parecia estar nervoso por ela tocar nesse assunto.

 **Flashback**

 **Sé que nunca entenderás este absurdo sentimiento**

 **(Sei que nunca entenderá esse sentimento absurdo)**

 **Yo sé que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso**

 **(Eu sei que não terei jamais a fortuna de um beijo)**

 **Es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas que me invento**

 **(É certo que diariamente estou vivendo em um conto de fadas que invento)**

\- Eu estive pensando, Judy... – Disse Nick se aproximando da coelha, parecendo estar envergonhado.

\- Estava pensando em quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. A raposa parecia estar preocupada.

\- Que nós podemos assistir a um filme lá em casa depois do expediente. – Nick falou passando uma pata pelos pelos de sua nuca.

\- Qual filme? – A jovem coelha indagou animada. – Podemos ver...?

\- Eu deixo você escolher. – Nick respondeu interrompendo-a. – Embora eu já saiba qual filme você quer ver e já tenha baixado na internet.

\- Mas isso é ilegal. – Judy falou alarmada. Nick engoliu em seco, até que a coelha caiu na gargalhada. – Eu estou brincando, Nick. Quero tanto ver esse filme que não me importo com como você o que conseguiu. – Aquilo pareceu surpreendê-lo. Será que ele achava que ela era uma santa? – Que horas vamos ver o filme?

\- Você pode pegar uma carona pra minha casa comigo, logo que sairmos daqui e podemos jantar antes do filme. – Disse Nick num dar de ombros.

\- Vamos pedir alguma coisa ou você vai cozinhar? – A coelha indagou com um sorriso sonhador. – Você sabe como adoro sua comida. – A raposa riu da expressão dela. Judy tinha certeza que ele queria chamá-la de fofa naquele momento. Algo em seus olhos sempre o entregava quando esse pensamento passava por sua cabeça, mas Nick nunca o fazia. Embora Judy não fosse se importar que ele a chamasse desse jeito.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. Eu faço a comida. – Ele concordou resignado. Judy sorriu dando um pulo para fora de sua cadeira e se jogou sobre seu parceiro, lhe abraçando.

\- Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – Nick a abraçou de volta. Os abraços dele sempre lhe faziam se sentir protegida.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Y aún así, te cuidaré , casi leyéndote el pensamiento**

 **(E ainda assim, cuidarei de você, quase lendo o seu pensamento)**

 **Y aún así, me quedaré, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silêncios**

 **(E ainda assim, eu ficarei sempre ao seu lado junto aos seus silêncios)**

 **Y aún así, te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés**

 **(E ainda assim, te seguirei até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário)**

 **Aquí estaré**

 **(Aqui estarei)**

\- Não sei o que me deu, Judy. – Nick falou num dar de ombros, ainda parecendo um pouco nervoso, mas se recompondo. – Provavelmente estava com fome. – A coelha riu.

\- É. Você realmente soa confuso quando está com fome. – Ela concordou, voltando seus olhos para a televisão. – Agora vamos ver logo esse filme porque já estou ficando com sono e não quero cochilar no meio do filme. – Nick deu o play e Judy se aconchegou melhor a seu lado, enlaçando seu braço e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Tem problema se eu ficar assim, Nick? – Ela indagou enquanto o filme começava. Aquilo era tão bom. Sentar ao lado dele desse jeito. Embora ela soubesse que Nick nunca a enxergaria como algo mais que uma amiga, isso não impedia que tivesse sentimentos por ele. Gostava de sentir seu pelo encostado ao dele e assim podia sentir o calor do corpo de Nick.

\- Não. Está tudo bem, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu colocando um pouco de pipoca na boca. Judy podia jurar que ele estava vermelho, mas talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão provocada pela luz da TV.

\- Obrigada.

\- Quer pipoca? – A raposa ofereceu enquanto pegava mais um pouco para si.

\- Não. Estou satisfeita com o jantar. – Também pudera. Comera quase todo o suflê de cenouras que Nick fizera para ela.

Judy estava prestando atenção ao filme, mas não conseguia se desligar do fato de que estava tão perto de Nick. Não podia ficar olhando para ele para verificar se ele estava se sentindo incomodado, pois Nick notaria, mas pelo que podia avaliar, a raposa parecia estar aceitando tudo normalmente. De repente ela pôde notar que ele tremia um pouco.

\- Você está com frio, Nick? – Judy perguntou um pouco preocupada, afastando a cabeça de seu ombro. – Está tremendo.

\- Estou? – Nick indagou confuso. – Acho que está ficando um pouco frio, não? Você não está sentido?

\- Acho que sim. – Respondeu a coelha num dar de ombros, pegando o controle, que estava apoiado na perna dele, para pausar o filme. Nick era tão quente que ela não sentira frio algum até aquele momento. – Posso pegar uma coberta se você quiser.

 **Sé que nunca me verás como la causa de un desvelo**

 **(Sei que nunca me verá como a causa de uma insônia)**

 **Yo sé que no comprenderás que soy el ángel de tu cuento**

 **(Eu sei que não compreenderá que sou o anjo do seu conto)**

 **Entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro**

 **(Entendo que seus olhos têm medo de ver a mulher que sou por dentro)**

\- Ou eu posso te esquentar. – Nick respondeu rapidamente e, daquela vez, Judy não tinha dúvidas de que ele ficara vermelho. – Quer dizer... Se você estiver com frio. Eu não estou com tanto frio assim e... – Judy sorriu e voltou a se aconchegar ao lado dele. Nick a envolveu com seu braço e a coelha encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Aquilo era mais do que Judy poderia esperar de uma sessão pipoca com Nick. Ainda bem que não assistiram ao filme no cinema. Aquilo nunca teria acontecido num cinema. – Posso dar o play de novo?

\- Espera um minuto. – Pediu Judy fingindo estar pensativa. – Acho que ainda está faltando alguma coisa.

\- O quê? – Nick indagou confuso.

\- Acho que alguém podia ter uma cauda quentinha pra me esquentar. – A raposa arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas logo deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

\- E eu acho que alguém quer se aproveitar de mim. – Judy o encarou com uma expressão desolada.

\- Você não quer me esquentar, Nick? – A coelha perguntou com as orelhas baixas.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara, Cenourinha. – Respondeu a raposa desviando os olhos dos dela. – É claro que eu quero te esquentar. – Nick a envolveu com sua cauda e Judy deu um sorriso de felicidade enquanto se acomodava, fazendo o pelo dele e o seu entrarem em atrito.

\- Você é tão quente, Nick. – Ela disse sorrindo com os olhos fechados. Nunca se sentira tão aquecida e protegida. – Posso ficar aqui pra sempre? – A raposa a apertou com sua cauda e seu braço, aproximando-a de si.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão, antes de dar o play no filme novamente. Judy refletia sobre o relacionamento deles. Podia ser que Nick nunca reparasse nela e podia ser que nunca se tornassem mais que amigos, mas, naquele momento, o que tinham bastava. E assim ela abriu os olhos para tentar se concentrar no filme.

 **Y aún así, te cuidaré , casi leyéndote el pensamiento**

 **(E ainda assim, cuidarei de você, quase lendo o seu pensamento)**

 **Y aún así, me quedaré, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silêncios**

 **(E ainda assim, eu ficarei sempre ao seu lado junto aos seus silêncios)**

 **Y aún así, te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés**

 **(E ainda assim, te seguirei até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário)**

 **Aquí estaré**

 **(Aqui estarei)**

 **[Aquí Estaré – Angelica Vale]**

 **Início e Término: 02/04/2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apaixonado**

 **Nick's POV**

 **I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face**

 **(Não quero te dizer que conto o tempo para ver seu rosto)**

 **I'm scared it might scare you away**

 **(Fico com medo de que possa se assustar e vá embora)**

 **And I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile**

 **(E não quero dizer que às vezes eu penso em você e sorrio)**

 **Cause time with you is time enough for now**

 **(Porque o tempo que passo com você é o suficiente por enquanto)**

\- Nem acredito que você me deixou escolher o filme. – Disse Judy sorrindo, enquanto sentava no sofá do apartamento de Nick. – Estou tão animada para ver esse filme. Há meses quero assisti-lo.

\- É. Eu sei. – Nick respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, segurando um balde de pipoca. – Não ouço falar em outra coisa desde que esse filme estreou no cinema.

\- Foi uma pena que não tivemos tempo de ver no cinema. – Judy comentou encostando seu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o corar e se retesar. Será que Judy ainda não tinha percebido o que causava nele? – Só não entendi porque você estava tão estranho quando me convidou para vir aqui. – Nick tentou disfarçar seu embaraço ao lembrar-se da cena.

 **Flashback**

 **But I don't know how long I can stick around and be**

 **(Mas não sei por quanto tempo consigo continuar sendo)**

 **Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue**

 **(Só um outro amigo,de novo e de novo e segurando minha língua)**

 **I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside**

 **(E não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar até isso me destruir por dentro)**

 **And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say**

 **(E toda minha força de acabe, e seja tarde demais para dizer)**

 **I'm falling for you**

 **(Estou me apaixonando por você)**

\- Eu estive pensando, Judy... – Disse Nick se aproximando da coelha, envergonhado. Não tinha porque estar envergonhado, já que assistir a um filme era algo normal entre amigos. Mas o fato de saber que não gostava dela simplesmente como amigos sempre interferia em suas ações.

\- Estava pensando em quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Que nós podemos assistir a um filme lá em casa depois do expediente. – Nick falou passando uma pata pelos pelos de sua nuca. Estava agindo como um adolescente idiota.

\- Qual filme? – A jovem coelha indagou animada. – Podemos ver...?

\- Eu deixo você escolher. – Nick respondeu interrompendo-a. – Embora eu já saiba qual filme você quer ver e já tenha baixado na internet.

\- Mas isso é ilegal. – Judy falou alarmada. Nick engoliu em seco, até que a coelha caiu na gargalhada. – Eu estou brincando, Nick. Quero tanto ver esse filme que não me importo com como você o que conseguiu. – Aquilo o surpreendeu. Nunca imaginara ouvir Judy dizer esse tipo de coisa. Será que estava sendo uma má influência sobre a coelha? – Que horas vamos ver o filme?

\- Você pode pegar uma carona pra minha casa comigo, logo que sairmos daqui e podemos jantar antes do filme. – Disse Nick num dar de ombros.

\- Vamos pedir alguma coisa ou você vai cozinhar? – A coelha indagou com um sorriso sonhador. – Você sabe como adoro sua comida. – A raposa riu da expressão dela. Judy era realmente muito fofa. Era uma pena que ele não pudesse dizer isso a ela, mesmo se tivesse coragem.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. Eu faço a comida. – Ele concordou fingindo resignação. A verdade é que adorava cozinhar para ela e ver sua expressão de contentamento ao provar sua comida. Judy sorriu, dando um pulo para fora de sua cadeira e se jogou sobre ele, lhe abraçando.

\- Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – Nick a abraçou de volta se perguntando se aquele seria o dia em que confessaria para ela seus sentimentos.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail**

 **(Tento muito ser eu mesmo, mas parece que sempre falho)**

 **I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well**

 **(Temo que não seja o cara que você conhece tão bem)**

 **Cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head**

 **(Porque toda vez que estou perto de você eu pareço perder a cabeça)**

 **And spend my time admiring instead**

 **(E, ao invés disso, passo meu tempo te admirando)**

\- Não sei o que me deu, Judy. – Ele falou tentando disfarçar, dando de ombros. – Provavelmente estava com fome. – A coelha riu.

\- É. Você realmente soa confuso quando está com fome. – Ela concordou, voltando seus olhos para a televisão. – Agora vamos ver logo esse filme porque já estou ficando com sono e não quero cochilar no meio do filme. – Nick deu o play e Judy se aconchegou melhor a seu lado, enlaçando seu braço e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Tem problema se eu ficar assim, Nick? – Ela indagou enquanto o filme começava. Nick ficara sem palavras. Sentir o pelo dela contra o seu, transmitindo seu calor, fazia seu coração acelerar. Suas mãos tremeram um pouco ao movê-las em direção as pipocas.

\- Não. Está tudo bem, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu colocando um pouco de pipoca na boca para esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto. Tinha que ficar se lembrando de que Judy não fazia ideia de seus sentimentos.

\- Obrigada.

\- Quer pipoca? – A raposa ofereceu enquanto pegava mais um pouco para si.

\- Não. Estou satisfeita com o jantar. – E ele pudera notar o quanto ela ficara satisfeita com o suflê de cenouras que ele fizera pra ela. Judy sempre gostava dos diferentes pratos que ele fazia usando cenouras.

Nick não conseguia se concentrar totalmente no filme, sentindo o corpo de Judy tão perto do seu. O cheiro dela o inebriava e senti-lo misturado ao seu, lhe causava sensações que não eram adequadas à situação presente. O roçar da cabeça dela em seu braço lhe causava leves arrepios.

\- Você está com frio, Nick? – Judy perguntou um pouco preocupada, afastando a cabeça de seu ombro. – Está tremendo.

\- Estou? – Nick indagou fingindo inocência. Tinha que tentar se controlar melhor. – Acho que está ficando um pouco frio, não? Você não está sentido?

\- Acho que sim. – Respondeu a coelha num dar de ombros, pegando o controle, que estava apoiado na perna dele, para pausar o filme. Nick quase se engasgou com a pipoca ao sentir a mão dela em sua perna. – Posso pegar uma coberta se você quiser.

 **But I don't know how long I can stick around and be**

 **(Mas não sei por quanto tempo consigo continuar sendo)**

 **Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue**

 **(Só um outro amigo,de novo e de novo e segurando minha língua)**

 **I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside**

 **(E não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar até isso me destruir por dentro)**

 **And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say**

 **(E toda minha força de acabe, e seja tarde demais para dizer)**

 **I'm falling for you**

 **(Estou me apaixonando por você)**

\- Ou eu posso te esquentar. – Nick respondeu espontaneamente, ficando vermelho na mesma hora. – Quer dizer... Se você estiver com frio. Eu não estou com tanto frio assim e... – Judy sorriu e voltou a se aconchegar ao lado dele. Nick a envolveu com seu braço e a coelha encostou a cabeça no peito dele. A raposa esperava que seu coração não estivesse batendo tão alto a ponto de ela conseguir escutar. Nick nunca se sentira tão feliz. Estava tão feliz que tinha receio de se mexer e incomodá-la; e que Judy resolvesse se afastar dele por isso. Ainda bem que não assistiram ao filme no cinema. Aquilo nunca teria acontecido num cinema. – Posso dar o play de novo?

\- Espera um minuto. – Pediu Judy, pensativa. – Acho que ainda está faltando alguma coisa.

\- O quê? – Nick indagou confuso.

\- Acho que alguém podia ter uma cauda quentinha pra me esquentar. – A raposa arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas logo deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

\- E eu acho que alguém quer se aproveitar de mim. – Judy o encarou com uma expressão desolada, aproximando seus rostos.

\- Você não quer me esquentar, Nick? – A coelha perguntou com as orelhas baixas, fazendo o coração dele acelerar com a proximidade do rosto dela.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara, Cenourinha. – Respondeu a raposa desviando os olhos dos dela. – É claro que eu quero te esquentar. – Nick a envolveu com sua cauda e Judy deu um sorriso de felicidade enquanto se acomodava, fazendo o pelo dele e o seu entrarem em atrito. Mais um arrepio percorreu Nick.

 **I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay**

 **(Estou preso entre as opções de tudo e o preço que não posso pagar)**

 **Losing you is something that I'd never chose so I'll just have to wait**

 **(Perder você é algo que eu nunca escolheria, então eu só tenho que esperar)**

 **But it kills me every day.** **I'm falling for you**

 **(Mas isso me mata todos os dias. Estou me apaixonando por você)**

\- Você é tão quente, Nick. – Ela disse sorrindo inocentemente. Nick respirou fundo. Tinha que repetir para si mesmo que a coelha não sabia o que estava causando a ele. – Posso ficar aqui pra sempre? – A raposa se recompôs e a apertou com sua cauda e seu braço, aproximando-a de si.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão, antes de dar o play no filme novamente. Nick decidiu que não podia falar sobre seus sentimentos naquele momento. Isso apenas estragaria tudo. Era melhor esperar mais um pouco e apenas curtir o momento com sua parceira. Por enquanto bastava o que tinham. Ele pensou dando um pequeno sorriso ao observar a coelha enrolada em sua cauda.

 **I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile**

 **(Não quero dizer que às vezes eu penso em você e sorrio)**

 **[I'm Falling for You – Chester See]**

 **Início e Término: 02/04/2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se Fosse Tão Fácil**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Se fosse tão fácil** **  
** **Eu juro que eu mudaria minha cara** **  
** **Todo dia pra ficar diferente** **  
** **Inventaria uma nova melodia** **  
** **Pra te ver sempre contente**

Judy acordou, mas não parecia estar completamente desperta. Sentia-se em alguma espécie de sonho. Estava aquecida e envolvida por algo muito mais fofo que seu edredom e, ao mexer seu nariz levemente, podia sentir o cheiro de Nick. A coelha se assustou por um momento, mas fez o melhor que pôde para não revelar que já despertara. Queria continuar nos braços dele mais um pouco, enquanto recordava tudo o que se passara na noite anterior.

Ela fora ver um filme na casa de Nick e, ao que tudo indicava, acabara dormindo. Não se lembrava sequer de ter visto o final do filme. Mas isso era o de menos. Tivera a oportunidade de acordar nos braços dele e isso era muito mais importante que um filme.

Bem, não podia ficar enrolada na cauda dele para sempre. Tinha que voltar para a realidade, infelizmente.

 **Se fosse tão fácil** **  
** **Eu juntaria meu passado e meu futuro** **  
** **E te daria de presente** **  
** **E todo livro de romance seria sobre a gente**

\- Bom dia, Nick. – Judy sussurrou esfregando seu rosto na lateral do corpo dele. Como Nick conseguia ser tão quente? Isso sempre seria um mistério para ela.

\- Bom dia, Cenourinha. – A coelha se espreguiçou e ajeitou seu pelo, nas áreas em que estavam bagunçados. Nick removeu sua cauda, que ainda a envolvia e a libertou de seu abraço. Aquilo era uma pena. Pensou Judy um pouco desanimada. Adorava sentir o pelo dele contra o seu, mesmo que Nick não pudesse imaginar suas intenções a respeito dele.

\- É muita sorte hoje ser nosso dia de folga. – Ela comentou se levantando do sofá, sonolenta, e se dirigindo ao banheiro. – Imagine o que iriam pensar se me vissem chegando ao trabalho no seu carro, usando a mesma roupa de ontem. – Ela brincou e refletiu sobre o que aconteceria se chegassem assim no trabalho. Todos ficariam falando deles, ainda mais se sentissem o cheiro deles tão misturados como agora, mas isso não importaria nem um pouco, pois significaria que ele era dela e que ela era dele. E isso era o que ela mais queria.

Judy estranhara o silêncio de Nick e estava prestes a questioná-lo sobre isso, quando ele resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Pensariam que teve uma noite ótima. – Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Judy notou algo de estranho naquele sorriso, mas não soube bem definir o que era. Forçou uma risada, pois não queria que ele se sentisse constrangido por sua falta de reação.

\- Isso nós tivemos de fato. – Ela respondeu antes de entrar no banheiro, ainda sorrindo. Mas a reação de Nick só confirmava o que ela já suspeitava. A ideia de eles terem algum tipo de relacionamento além da Amizade não passava de uma piada para ele.

* * *

 **Se fosse tão ruim assim, te deixaria, Tchau, bola pra frente** **  
** **E falaria que eu gosto mais de bicho do que gente** **  
** **Não aguentaria ficar ausente** **  
** **Mudar de vida tão de repente**

\- E então? O que quer fazer hoje? – Perguntou Nick depois de terem tomado um banho e de ela ter preparado o café. – Temos a festa de aniversário do Bogo à noite, mas até lá, estamos livres. – Ele bebeu um gole de café e pareceu pensativo. Algumas vezes, ela gostaria de poder ler seus pensamentos. – Quero dizer, eu estou livre. Talvez você tenha algum compromisso...

\- Não. Não tenho. – Judy também bebeu um pouco do café e quase riu. Que tipo de compromisso ela poderia ter? Seus amigos do DPZ estavam a serviço e Fru Fru estava viajando com o pai. E ela nunca conhecera alguém que lhe fizesse se sentir da maneira que Nick fazia. Com quem ela poderia sair então? – Acho que a primeira coisa que tenho que fazer é ir em casa trocar de roupa, se formos a algum lugar.

\- Por quê?

\- Sério, Nick? Minha roupa está toda amassada. – Explicou a coelha esticando sua camisa distraidamente. Já não bastava ter acordado agarrada a ele? Ainda teria que andar toda mulambenta pelas ruas? – Se formos a algum lugar, tenho que estar, ao menos, apresentável.

\- Cenourinha, você está linda, como sempre. – Ele deixou escapar. Judy baixou sua cabeça envergonhada. Não podia deixar que Nick notasse que levara suas palavras a sério.

\- Eu sei que sou linda, seu bobo. – A coelha brincou voltando a encará-lo. – Mas não gosto de andar por aí desarrumada.

\- Ok. Podemos passar na sua casa para você se arrumar, já que insiste tanto. – Nick comeu um pedaço do bolo que fizera no dia anterior. – Mas aonde vamos?

\- Hm... Que tal a gente não sair? – Judy indagou com um sorriso preguiçoso. – Já vamos sair à noite e, na verdade, prefiro ficar aqui vendo filmes com você. Aí mais tarde você me leva em casa para eu me arrumar pra festa do Bogo. O que acha? – Nick ficou em silêncio e ela pensara que falara demais. Agora ele ia notar que ela gostava dele, com certeza.

\- Eu acho... Que isso é uma desculpa pra você se enrolar na minha cauda o dia todo. – Ele respondeu sarcasticamente e Judy corou. Ela tinha razão. Ele percebera tudo.

\- Nick! – Ela exclamou envergonhada, fazendo-o rir. Bom, talvez não tudo.

\- Seja sincera, Cenourinha. – Ele insistiu brincalhão.

\- Ok. – A coelha concordou com um suspiro. – É verdade. – Nick gargalhou ao ver a expressão desconfortável que surgira no rosto dela. Era sempre ela quem ficava vermelha e envergonhada. Aquilo não era nem um pouco justo.

\- Eu sabia! – Bom, ele só sabia que ela gostava de ficar enrolada em sua cauda e isso não era um grande problema, certo? Nick não sabia que ela só gostava disso porque era a cauda dele. Não sabia que tudo que ela queria era estar perto dele. – Eu sei que sou irresistível. Não precisa se envergonhar. – Judy apenas lhe mostrou a língua em resposta e Nick apenas continuou com seu sorriso atrevido, que sempre fazia a coelha ter vontade de beijá-lo.

\- Vamos logo com isso ou não vai dar tempo de ver todos. – Ela disse colocando a louça suja na pia e seguindo para a sala.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. – Concordou a raposa, fazendo o mesmo que ela. Ainda bem que Nick não insistira no assunto. Ela pensou enquanto ele se acomodava ao lado dela e voltava a envolvê-la com sua cauda. Aquele era um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

* * *

 **Não mudaria uma vírgula do que eu sinto** **  
** **E se alguém me perguntar se é bom, eu minto** **  
** **Não quero te perder** **  
**

Nick a deixara em sua casa duas horas atrás, para que pudesse se arrumar e agora Judy esperava ele retornar para buscá-la para irem à festa. Comprara aquele vestido somente porque queria que ele a achasse bonita e agora tinha receio de que ele não gostasse. Se inspirara nos olhos dele ao escolher a cor. Verde esmeralda. O vestido batia na metade das suas coxas e as alças eram entrelaçadas nas costas.

Era algo muito mais ousado do que o que estava acostumada a vestir. Talvez agora ela conseguisse chamar a atenção da raposa para si. Afinal no dia a dia ele devia vê-la apenas como uma policial, sua parceira. Talvez agora a enxergasse como uma fêmea.

A coelha ouviu uma batida na porta e se apressou a abri-la. Nick arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. Parecia estar sem palavras. Judy sorriu. Até aquele momento estava gostando da reação dele.

\- Uau! – Disse por fim. Ele parecia estar nervoso, o que só a deixava mais satisfeita. Agora finalmente ele a enxergaria. Nick estendeu sua pata para ela. – Posso saber a que devo a honra de ser o escolhido para acompanhar uma dama tão bem vestida? – Judy riu e segurou a pata dele. Os dois se encaminharam para a saída do prédio.

\- Claro. Achei melhor ir a essa festa muito bem vestida, assim não corro o risco de ser esquecida pela minha carona. – Ela brincou ainda rindo, o jeito com que Nick a olhava, a fez se sentir poderosa.

\- Você nunca correria esse risco. – Nick disse entrando na brincadeira. – Não precisa me seduzir pra eu trazê-la de volta para casa. A coelha sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Era exatamente isso que tentava fazer, seduzi-lo.

\- Se chama golpe, meu amor. – Judy respondeu piscando para ele. – A raposa ficou sem reação e Judy deu um pulinho mentalmente. Talvez ela tivesse realmente alguma chance com Nick.

* * *

 **Não mudaria uma vírgula do que eu sinto** **  
** **E se alguém me perguntar se é bom, eu minto** **  
** **Não quero te perder** **  
** **Não quero dividir você**

As amigas de Judy a puxaram para um canto para poderem conversar e Nick foi forçado a se afastar. Aquilo a chateou um pouco, mas sabia que suas amigas só queriam ficar a par de tudo que estava acontecendo.

\- Judy, pode ir contando tudo. – Disse uma tigresa que trabalhava com ela no DPZ. – Você tomou banho, mas ainda consigo sentir o cheiro de Nick em você. – A coelha corou.

\- Vocês finalmente ficaram juntos? – Indagou outra amiga do DPZ, uma lontra. – Não tente esconder nada da gente. Aquela raposa parece ser tão selvagem na cama que...

\- Gente! – Exclamou Judy envergonhada. – Não aconteceu nada. Eu só acabei dormindo no apartamento dele.

\- O quê? – A tigresa perguntou ansiosa. – Pode ir falando tudinho. – E Judy explicou tudo que acontecera e como Nick a envolvera com sua cauda. – Suas amigas suspiraram. Aquilo tudo parecia uma romance de época.

\- Judy, está na cara que ele gosta de você. – Falou a lontra, animada. – Você precisa contar tudo a ele o mais rápido possível. Já pensou se alguma raposa aparece e rouba ele de você? – Judy estremeceu ao pensar nisso. É claro que aquele pensamento já lhe ocorrera, mas não suportava imaginar isso.

\- Ah! É verdade. – Concordou a tigresa. – Ouvi dizer que raposas fêmeas são muito ousadas. Você não pode deixar isso acontecer. Judy abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida.

 **Se fosse tão fácil, enfrentaria o mundo inteiro** **  
** **E você me chamaria de valente** **  
** **Eu remaria contra todas as correntes** **  
** **Só pra te alcançar**

\- Você quer dançar? – Perguntou um coelho com um sorriso carismático, parando ao lado dela. Judy não sabia o que dizer. Queria recusar, mas não queria soar mal educada. Foi então que notou Nick parado ao seu lado, tocando suas costas levemente. Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso. Estava mais do que feliz por vê-lo ali, protegendo-a. E então olhou novamente para o coelho.

\- Me desculpe. Mas já tenho um parceiro de dança. – Respondeu enquanto Nick praticamente a enlaçava pela cintura. O coelho olhou para Nick e Judy sentiu um leve toque em sua cabeça, como se Nick apoiasse sua cabeça sobre a dela. Aquilo era um pouco fofo. Suas amigas apenas observavam a cena em silêncio, fazendo alguns gestos positivos para ela. – Vamos dançar? – Indagou Judy, esperando que Nick não notasse a maluquice de suas amigas, e ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- Claro. – Então o casal seguiu para a pista de dança enquanto as amigas de Judy piscavam para ela. Judy sacudiu a cabeça envergonhada. Suas amigas não sabiam disfarçar.

* * *

 **Se fosse tão fácil, não seria a gente** **  
** **E se não fosse a gente não seria amar** **  
** **Mudei de vida tão de repente**

\- Nick, eu não sei dançar muito bem. – Dissera Judy quando chegaram ao meio da pista. – Será que não podemos dançar primeiro num lugar mais isolado? Não quero que todos me vejam pisando no seu pé. – A raposa sorriu e olhou ao redor, buscando um lugar mais tranquilo. Judy pensava numa maneira de como lhe revelar seus sentimentos.

\- Que tal aquela varanda? – Ele indicou o local com a cabeça. – Parece que dá pra ouvir a música de lá e acho que ninguém vai ver você pisoteando meus pés.

\- Vai ser perfeito. – Judy respondeu com um sorriso e Nick seguiu para a varanda, puxando-a pela mão.

Quando chegaram à varanda, Nick pousou uma das mãos na cintura dela e puxou-a para perto de si, colando seus corpos. Judy o envolveu pelo pescoço e logo eles se moviam no ritmo da música. Para ela não havia mais nada além dele. Estar em seus braços e tê-lo entre os seus era um sonho realizado. Era realmente como se estivesse em um sonho. E ela não queria acordar. Muito tarde, Judy percebera que não pisara nos pés nenhuma vez sequer. Devia ao menos ter fingido que realmente não sabia dançar.

\- Você não dança tão mal quanto pensa. – Ele disse num sussurro encostando sua cabeça na dela.

\- Acho que talvez eu tenha um bom professor. – A coelha respondeu rindo baixinho. Nick voltou a encará-la e a maneira como ele a encarou, era como se estivesse hipnotizado. Hipnotizando-a ao mesmo tempo. De repente, Nick baixou seu focinho e tocou a boca dela com a sua. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. Sonhara com aquilo há muito tempo e agora que acontecia, parecia que seu corpo não respondia a seus comandos. Seu coração batia desesperadamente em seu peito e seus pensamentos estavam nublados pela proximidade de Nick. Notando isso, a raposa se afastou dela.

\- Me desculpe, Cenourinha. Eu... – Nick olhou para os olhos dela, mas Judy estava surpresa e extasiada demais para ter qualquer reação. – Acho que estou bêbado. – Ele falou por fim. E aquilo finalmente pareceu despertá-la para a realidade. – Mas não se preocupe. Vou pedir para Garramansa te dar uma carona. – E em seguida ele se afastou. Deixando-a para trás. Judy sequer tivera tempo de pedir para ele esperar. Nick andava rapidamente como se quisesse ficar o mais longe possível dela.

\- Não. – Sussurrou Judy enquanto as lágrimas começavam a brotar em seus olhos. – Eu sou uma idiota.

 **Não mudaria uma vírgula do que eu sinto** **  
** **E se alguém me perguntar se é bom, eu minto** **  
** **Não quero te perder** **  
** **Não quero dividir você**

 **[Se Fosse Tão Fácil – Mar Aberto]**

 **Início: 11/04/2017.**

 **Término: 16/04/2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se Você Soubesse**

 **Nick's POV**

 **Si tú supieras,**

 **(Se você soubesse,)**

 **Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,**

 **(Que suas lembranças me acariciam como o vento,)**

 **Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras,**

 **(Que meu coração ficou sem palavras,)**

 **Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento**

 **(Para te dizer que é tão grande que eu sinto)**

No dia seguinte Nick acordou sentindo dor no corpo todo, se perguntando por que dormira sentado no sofá, mas bastou tentar mexer sua cauda para esticá-la para perceber que ela envolvia algo, fazendo a raposa se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

Ele abriu os olhos ainda em dúvida quanto ás suas lembranças e, de fato, viu Judy dormindo abraçada a ele, envolvida por sua cauda. Seu coração acelerou. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez pior. Era cada vez mais difícil estar perto dela e se manter longe, mas ter ela em seus braços e não poder lhe dar se quer um beijo, era um verdadeiro martírio.

Não que planejasse fazer algo com ela enquanto a coelha dormia, mas tê-la ali, com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, tornava tudo mais difícil

Nick notou que o focinho dela se mexia levemente, indicando que Judy estava despertando, e isso o alarmou um pouco. E se ela não gostasse do fato de terem dormido abraçados? A raposa esfregou seus olhos, fingindo que também despertara naquele momento.

 **Si tú supieras,**

 **(Se você soubesse,)**

 **Cómo te ansía cada espacio de mi cuerpo,**

 **(Como cada parte meu corpo te deseja,)**

 **Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma,**

 **(Como latejam suas lembranças na alma,)**

 **Cuando se queda tú presencia aquí en mi pecho**

 **(Quando sua presença fica aqui no meu peito)**

\- Bom dia, Nick. – Judy sussurrou esfregando seu rosto na lateral do corpo dele, lhe causando arrepios. Será que sempre seria assim? Apenas um toque dela, e ele voltaria a ser um adolescente que se apaixonara pela primeira vez?

\- Bom dia, Cenourinha. – A coelha se espreguiçou e ajeitou seu pelo, nas áreas em que estavam bagunçados. Nick removeu sua cauda, que ainda a envolvia e a libertou de seu abraço, lamentando o fato de terem que se separar.

\- É muita sorte hoje ser nosso dia de folga. – Ela comentou se levantando do sofá, sonolenta, e se dirigindo ao banheiro. – Imagine o que iriam pensar se me vissem chegando ao trabalho no seu carro, usando a mesma roupa de ontem. – Ela brincou e Nick sentiu uma decepção ao ouvir aquele comentário. Então ela tinha medo que os outros animais pudessem imaginar que havia algo entre eles, além da amizade. Devia ter medo que pensassem que ela, uma coelha, estava namorando uma raposa.

Percebendo que ficara em silêncio por muito tempo e que Judy esperava uma resposta sua, resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Pensariam que teve uma noite ótima. – Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso, que não alcançava seus olhos, mas que aparentemente enganara Judy, já que a fizera rir.

\- Isso nós tivemos de fato. – Ela respondeu antes de entrar no banheiro, ainda sorrindo. Mas sua resposta não servira para acalmar os receios de Nick.

* * *

 **Ven, entrégame tu amor,**

 **(Vem, me entrege seu amor,)**

 **Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,**

 **(Para aliviar a dor de não ter você,)**

 **Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos,**

 **(Para apagar com seus carinhos meus lamentos,)**

 **Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre**

 **(Para semear mil rosas novas no seu ventre)**

\- E então? O que quer fazer hoje? – Perguntou Nick depois de terem tomado um banho e de Judy ter preparado o café. – Temos a festa de aniversário do Bogo à noite, mas até lá, estamos livres. – Ele bebeu um gole de café e pareceu pensar em algo que ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido. – Quero dizer, eu estou livre. Talvez você tenha algum compromisso...

\- Não. Não tenho. – Judy também bebeu um pouco do café e Nick soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ela não tinha nenhum encontro, ou algo do tipo, naquele dia. Um segundo depois a raposa voltou a se alarmar, pois isso não significava que ela nunca teria. Ele tinha que se apressar e lhe falar o que sentia, antes que fosse tarde demais. – Acho que a primeira coisa que tenho que fazer é ir em casa trocar de roupa, se formos a algum lugar.

\- Por quê?

\- Sério, Nick? Minha roupa está toda amassada. – Explicou a coelha esticando sua camisa, o que fez seus seios se destacarem e Nick corar. – Se formos a algum lugar, tenho que estar, ao menos, apresentável.

\- Cenourinha, você está linda, como sempre. – Ele deixou escapar, ficando envergonhado em seguida, mas Judy não pôde notar, pois baixara a cabeça.

\- Eu sei que sou linda, seu bobo. – A coelha brincou voltando a encará-lo. – Mas não gosto de andar por aí desarrumada.

\- Ok. Podemos passar na sua casa para você se arrumar, já que insiste tanto. – Nick comeu um pedaço do bolo que fizera no dia anterior. – Mas aonde vamos?

\- Hm... Que tal a gente não sair? – Judy indagou com um sorriso preguiçoso. – Já vamos sair à noite e, na verdade, prefiro ficar aqui vendo filmes com você. Aí mais tarde você me leva em casa para eu me arrumar pra festa do Bogo. O que acha? – Nick engoliu em seco. Aquilo era tudo o que mais queria, mas não sabia se era uma atitude sábia naquele momento.

\- Eu acho... Que isso é uma desculpa pra você se enrolar na minha cauda o dia todo. – Ele respondeu sarcasticamente e Judy corou. Finalmente. Era bom ver alguém com vergonha, além dele mesmo.

\- Nick! – Ela exclamou envergonhada, fazendo-o rir.

\- Seja sincera, Cenourinha. – Ele insistiu brincalhão.

\- Ok. – A coelha concordou com um suspiro. – É verdade. – Nick gargalhou ao ver a expressão desconfortável que surgiu no rosto dela. Era mais do que justo que Judy também se sentisse assim algumas vezes, já que sempre fazia isso com ele, mesmo que não soubesse.

\- Eu sabia! – Não iria reclamar por isso. Gostava de tê-la perto de si, protegida. Só era constrangedor pelo fato de ser um ponto extremamente sensível e que não deveria ser tocado por qualquer pessoa. Mas Judy não era uma pessoa qualquer. – Eu sei que sou irresistível. Não precisa se envergonhar. – Judy apenas lhe mostrou a língua em resposta e Nick não soube dizer se isso era pior ou melhor do que uma resposta verbal, já que sua vontade de beijá-la apenas aumentara.

\- Vamos logo com isso ou não vai dar tempo de ver todos. – Ela disse colocando a louça usada na pia e seguindo para a sala.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. – Concordou a raposa, fazendo o mesmo que ela. Não tinha nada que não faria por Judy.

* * *

 **Ven, entrégame tu amor,**

 **(Vem, me entregue seu amor,)**

 **Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,**

 **(Que minha vida está em cada beijo para dar-te)**

 **Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,**

 **(E que se perca no passado este tormento,)**

 **Que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte**

 **(Que o mundo inteiro não é o bastante para te amar)**

Fazia duas horas que Nick a deixara em sua casa para que pudesse se arrumar para a festa e agora ele estava retornando para buscá-la. Comprara uma camisa nova para a ocasião e na hora de escolher, acabara se decidindo por uma camisa roxa clara. Finnick zombara dele ao vê-lo com aquela camisa e calças sociais pretas, mas ele não se importara. Aquela passara a ser sua cor favorita desde que reparara nos olhos dela. E isso era apenas mais um motivo para Finnick zombar dele.

Finnick era o único para quem ele revelara o que sentia por Judy e ouvir as zombarias de seu amigo era pouco em troca de todas as vezes em que fizera Finnick escutá-lo quando queria falar sobre Judy.

Nick bateu à porta dela e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. Judy usava um vestido verde esmeralda, que batia na metade de suas coxas e que destacava suas curvas. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar para ela, que abriu um sorriso para ele.

\- Uau! – Disse por fim. Estava nervoso. Se já não estava conseguindo se conter quando sua parceira estava em um uniforme policial, o que poderia acontecer agora? Ele estendeu sua pata para ela. – Posso saber a que devo a honra de ser o escolhido para acompanhar uma dama tão bem vestida? – Judy riu e segurou a pata dele. Os dois se encaminharam para a saída do prédio.

\- Claro. Achei melhor ir a essa festa muito bem vestida, assim não corro o risco de ser esquecida pela minha carona. – Ela brincou ainda rindo, provavelmente da expressão que ele fazia toda vez que olhava para ela.

\- Você nunca correria esse risco. – Nick disse entrando na brincadeira. – Não precisa me seduzir pra eu trazê-la de volta para casa.

\- Se chama golpe, meu amor. – Judy respondeu piscando para ele. – A raposa sentiu seu corpo estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Tinha que começar a rezar para se controlar a noite toda, estando ao lado de sua sedutora parceira.

* * *

 **Si tú supieras,**

 **(se você soubesse,)**

 **Que es como un grito, que se estrella en el silencio,**

 **(Que é como um grito quebrando o silêncio,)**

 **Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños,**

 **(Esse vazio de só te ter em sonhos,)**

 **Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño**

 **(Enquanto meu coração implora pra ser seu dono)**

Nick conseguira parar em um canto para respirar por alguns minutos. Judy parara para conversar com suas amigas e assim ele tivera que se juntar aos rapazes. O único problema dessa situação é que Judy ficava sem um macho perto dela e assim qualquer outro poderia tentar se aproximar.

\- E aí, Nick? – Perguntou Garramansa se aproximando dele com seu coquetel.

\- Tudo bem, Benjamin. E você? – Nick sabia que ele estava bem. Benjamin nunca parecia ficar pra baixo.

\- Estou ótimo. Consegui ingressos pro show da Gazelle, então nada poderia estar melhor. – Nick concordou com um sorriso, mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Judy. Se alguém tentasse se aproximar dela, tinha que estar atento. Ben seguiu seu olhar.

\- Ela já sabe? – Perguntou Benjamin repentinamente.

\- Não. – Respondeu Nick inconscientemente, para em seguida encarar Ben, confuso. – O quê? Quem sabe o quê? – Perguntou ficando vermelho e Benjamin apenas deu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo.

\- Eu perguntei se Judy já sabe sobre o que você sente por ela. – Explicou o tigre encarando-o. Nick pensou em negar tudo, mas apenas suspirou resignado.

\- Não. Ela não sabe. – Ele disse num dar de ombros, terminando de beber seu drink.

\- E quando você planeja contar, Nick? – Insistiu Garramansa. – Não pode esperar que ela adivinhe.

\- Eu sei, ta legal? Mas não é tão simples assim. Somos de espécies diferentes. De mundos diferentes. – Ele explicou angustiado. – Não posso chegar de repente e jogar tudo isso em cima dela sem mais nem menos. – Benjamin assentiu. Ele podia entender aquilo.

\- Espero que você saiba que estou torcendo por vocês. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, que Nick correspondeu.

\- Obrigado. – E foi nesse momento que Nick voltou a olhar para Judy e notou que havia um coelho se aproximando dela. – Eu já volto. – Falou entregando seu copo a Garramansa e indo até a coelha.

* * *

 **Si tú supieras,**

 **(Se você soubesse,)**

 **Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos,**

 **(Como sangram em seus olhos meus desejos,)**

 **Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo,**

 **(Quando me olham sem saber que estou morrendo,)**

 **Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro**

 **(Para te entregar a paixão que levo dentro)**

Judy estava terminando de dizer algo à suas amigas quando o coelho e Nick a alcançaram.

\- Você quer dançar? – Perguntou o coelho com um sorriso carismático e Nick sentiu vontade de lhe dar um soco no focinho, mas apenas parou ao lado de Judy e tocou suas costas. A coelha olhou para ele e deu um sorriso, como se ficasse feliz por vê-lo e então olhou novamente para o coelho.

\- Me desculpe. Mas já tenho um parceiro de dança. – Respondeu Judy enquanto Nick praticamente a enlaçava pela cintura. O coelho olhou para ele e Nick tocou a cabeça de Judy levemente, com seu focinho. Sua parceira parecia não estar ciente do que aquilo significava, mas o coelho se afastou imediatamente. Com aquele ato Nick quisera dizer que ela era sua e que ninguém deveria se aproximar. – Vamos dançar? – Indagou Judy despertando-o de seus devaneios e ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- Claro. – Então o casal seguiu para a pista de dança enquanto as amigas de Judy piscavam para ela. O que será que aquilo significava?

* * *

 **Ven, entrégame tu amor**

 **(Vem, me entregue seu amor)**

 **Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte,**

 **(Que estou disposto a me apaixonar sem restrições,)**

 **Borra por siempre de mi vida todas las lágrimas que habitan,**

 **(Apagar para sempre da minha vida todas as lágrimas que habitam,)**

 **En cada noche sin tus besos, en el rincón de mis lamentos**

 **(Em cada noite sem seus beijos, em cada canto dos meus lamentos)**

\- Nick, eu não sei dançar muito bem. – Dissera Judy quando chegaram ao meio da pista. – Será que não podemos dançar primeiro num lugar mais isolado? Não quero que todos me vejam pisando no seu pé. – A raposa sorriu e olhou ao redor, buscando um lugar mais tranquilo.

\- Que tal aquela varanda? – Ele indicou o local com a cabeça. – Parece que dá pra ouvir a música de lá e acho que ninguém vai ver você pisoteando meus pés.

\- Vai ser perfeito. – Judy respondeu com um sorriso e Nick seguiu para a varanda, puxando-a pela mão.

Quando chegaram à varanda, Nick pousou uma das mãos na cintura dela e puxou-a para perto de si, colando seus corpos. Judy o envolveu pelo pescoço e logo eles se moviam no ritmo da música. Para ele não havia mais nada além dos olhos dela. Estar em seus braços e tê-la entre os seus era mágico. E Judy não pisara em seus pés nenhuma vez sequer.

\- Você não dança tão mal quanto pensa. – Ele disse num sussurro encostando sua cabeça na dela.

\- Acho que talvez eu tenha um bom professor. – A coelha respondeu rindo baixinho. Nick voltou a encará-la e o brilho que enxergou em seus olhos era como um imã. Judy parecia estar chamando-o com seus olhos. Num momento de desatino, Nick baixou seu focinho e tocou a boca dela com a sua. Judy arregalou os olhos e parecia assustada. Notando isso, a raposa se afastou dela.

\- Me desculpe, Cenourinha. Eu... – Nick olhou para os olhos dela, mas Judy parecia surpresa demais para ter qualquer reação. Ele não podia correr o risco de perdê-la por sua própria estupidez. – Acho que estou bêbado. – Ele falou por fim. – Mas não se preocupe. Vou pedir para Garramansa te dar uma carona. – E em seguida ele se afastou. Deixando a coelha de sua vida pra trás com um olhar de choque e talvez repulsa no rosto. – Merda. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu estraguei tudo.

 **Ven, entrégame tu amor,**

 **(Vem, me entregue seu amor,)**

 **Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,**

 **(Que minha vida está em cada beijo para dar-te,)**

 **Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,**

 **(E que se perca no passado esse tormento,)**

 **Que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte**

 **(Que todo o tempo não é bastante para te amar)**

 **Si tú supieras...**

 **(Se você soubesse...)**

 **[Si tu Supieras – Alejandro Fernandez]**

 **Início: 11/04/2017.**

 **Término: 16/04/2017.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Não Vai Ser Eu**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Tú me abriste las heridas que ya daba por curadas con limón, tequila y sal**

 **(Você abriu minhas feridas, que já dava por curadas com limão, tequila e sal)**

 **Una historia repetida, solamente un déjà vu que nunca llega a su final**

 **(Uma história repetida, somente um déjà vu que nunca chega a seu final)**

Mais uma vez Judy recordava a noite em que Nick e ela se beijaram. Mais uma vez se achava uma idiota por não ter dito nada. Após seu silêncio constrangedor, Nick apenas lhe pedira desculpas e dissera que devia estar bêbado antes de se afastar dela. Sua vontade era bater a cabeça na parede.

Será que aquilo era verdade ou será que ele ficara com medo de sua reação? A jovem coelha não tivera coragem de perguntar e já se passara uma semana desde que eles se beijaram. Nick continuava agindo normalmente perto dela, mas, de alguma maneira, não parecia mais o mesmo. E agora que haviam se beijado ela não conseguia mais acreditar que a amizade deles era suficiente.

Teria sido muito mais fácil se aquele beijo não tivesse acontecido. Um beijo. Um único beijo. Um beijo que a fizera perceber que não podia continuar se enganando. Ela amava Nick e não podia simplesmente apagá-lo de seu coração.

 **Mejor me quedo solo y me olvido de tus cosas, de tus ojos**

 **(Melhor ficar sozinho e me esquecer das suas coisas, dos seus olhos)**

 **Mejor esquivo el polvo**

 **(Melhor fugir dos vestígios)**

 **No quiero caer de nuevo en esa foto de locura, de hipocresía total**

 **(Não quero cair de novo nessa imagem de loucura, de hipocrisia total)**

Judy tivera mais uma noite mal dormida. Se continuasse daquele jeito, logo não conseguiria mais trabalhar. Sua cara estava péssima e suas desculpas para isso estavam ficando cada vez piores.

Durante a noite anterior a coelha se decidira a falar com Nick. Talvez se conversassem e esclarecessem as coisas, tudo poderia voltar ao normal. Judy se aproximou de seu parceiro, um pouco envergonhada, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Já estava perto do fim do expediente e talvez pudessem sair para beber alguma coisa e conversar.

\- Oi, Nick. – Ela disse tentando reunir alguma coragem. – Estive pensando e... O que acha de sairmos para beber alguma coisa? Tem um bar que abriu aqui perto e...

\- Desculpe, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu com um de seus sorrisos de canto, como se estivesse a ponto de lhe contar um segredo. – Já tenho um encontro hoje à noite.

 **¿Quién puede hablar del amor y defenderlo? Que levante la mano, por favor**

 **(Quem pode falar do amor e defendê-lo? Que levante a mão, por favor)**

 **¿Quién puede hablar del dolor? Pagar la fianza pa' que salga de mi corazón**

 **(Quem pode falar da dor? Pagar sua fiança para sair do meu coração)**

 **Si alguien va a hablar del amor te lo aseguro esa no voy a ser yo**

 **(Se alguém vai falar do amor, te garanto, essa não vai ser eu)**

 **No, esa no voy a ser yo**

 **(Não, essa não vai ser eu)**

Como se esperasse por uma deixa, uma jovem raposa entrou no DPZ procurando por Nick. Garramansa tentou impedi-la de passar, mas, ao ver Nick pelo vidro da janela de sua sala, a raposa seguiu para lá sem lhe dar ouvidos.

\- Oi, Nick. Já está pronto? – Ela perguntou invadindo a sala e ignorando Judy por completo. A coelha olhou para ela, surpresa e triste ao mesmo tempo. Judy sentiu que seu coração acabara de se partir.

\- Estou quase pronto, Stephany. – Respondeu Nick se levantando de sua cadeira. – Deixe eu lhe apresentar à minha parceira e melhor amiga, Judy. – A raposa fêmea olhou para Judy com desdém e a coelha não soube reagir a isso.

\- Ah! Como ela é fofa. – Judy corou ao ouvir as palavras de Stephany. Pelo sorriso no canto de seus lábios, ela sabia como aquela palavra irritava os coelhos quando ditas por outros animais. – Vou te esperar lá fora, ok? – A raposa piscou para Nick e saiu da sala rebolando o máximo que podia. Se Judy estivesse vestida com uma saia tão curta e fizesse aquilo, pareceria ridícula, mas naquela raposa cheia de curvas e sedutora, era algo que, aparentemente, atraia Nick.

\- Me desculpe por ela te chamar de fofa, Cenourinha. – Pediu seu parceiro parecendo um pouco angustiado. – Eu sei que...

\- Está tudo bem, Nick. – Respondeu Judy dando as costas para ele e saindo da sala. – Deixa pra lá.

\- Podemos sair para beber outro dia, não é? – Ele indagou quando ela já havia saído da sala e a coelha podia jurar que ele parecia preocupado, embora naquele momento isso não importasse nenhum pouco.

\- Claro. – Judy disse num sussurro, dirigindo-se ao banheiro apressadamente. Não queria que Nick visse suas lágrimas.

 **Esta idea recurrente quiere jugar con mi mente pa' volverme a engatusar**

 **(Essa ideia recorrente quer jogar com a minha mente para voltar a me enganar)**

 **Una historia repetida, solamente un déjà vu que nunca llega a su final**

 **(Uma história repetida, somente um déjà vu que nunca chega a seu final)**

Nick não estava na sala quando ela voltou, portanto Judy arrumou suas coisas apressadamente para ir embora. Não queria vê-lo novamente naquele dia. Porém a raposa voltou para a sala deles antes que ela saísse e a encontrou arrumando suas coisas. Judy sabia que seus olhos deviam estar vermelhos, mas não havia como esconder isso. Ele ia saber que ela chorara, mas não poderia dizer o porquê e ela não queria arrumar nenhuma desculpa naquele momento. Só queria ir pra casa.

\- Judy, eu... – Ele começou receoso, mas ela o interrompeu.

\- Tenha um bom encontro, Nick. – Judy falou com um pequeno sorriso e esfregou seu nariz antes de sair. O cheiro daquela vadia estava nele. A coelha teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não começar a chorar novamente. Enquanto ela se desesperava e chorava por causa dele, ele estava se agarrando com aquelazinha. – Até segunda.

\- Até. – Respondeu a raposa, provavelmente com medo que ela começasse a chorar na sua frente.

* * *

 **¿Quién puede hablar del amor y defenderlo? Que levante la mano, por favor**

 **(Quem pode falar do amor e defendê-lo? Que levante a mão, por favor)**

 **¿Quién puede hablar del dolor? Pagar la fianza pa' que salga de mi corazón**

 **(Quem pode falar da dor? Pagar sua fiança para sair do meu coração)**

Judy chegou a casa e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas o fato de que Nick estava num encontro com aquela raposa não saía de seus pensamentos. Logo a coelha voltou a chorar. Tentava se conter, mas era mais forte do que ela. Nick era um idiota. Ele era como todos os outros. Bastou aparecer uma raposa voluptuosa e bonita e ele a descartara como se não fosse nada. Só porque era uma coelha. Só porque era uma presa.

A coelha respirou fundo e assoou o nariz. Se pudesse nunca mais o veria e... Não. Sabia que isso não era verdade. Ela o amava e queria vê-lo, mas estava decidida a não ficar chorando pelos cantos por causa dele. Afinal Nick mesmo dissera que o beijo que ocorrera entre eles não passara de um acidente. Ela era a única culpada por estar nessa situação agora. Ela mesma se iludira. As lágrimas começaram a cair de novo. Aparentemente ainda teria que se esforçar um pouco para cumprir sua promessa de não cair no choro por Nick.

De uma coisa ela estava certa. Não deixaria que ele a visse chorando. Seguiria o conselho que o próprio Nick lhe dera e não demonstraria sua fraqueza e insegurança. Segurando o choro e tentando se concentrar na televisão Judy se perguntava por que tudo aquilo tivera que acontecer com ela e porque tivera que se apaixonar por uma raposa tão idiota.

 **Si alguien va a hablar del amor te lo aseguro esa no voy a ser yo**

 **(Se alguém vai falar do amor, te garanto, essa não vai ser eu)**

 **No, esa no voy a ser yo**

 **(Não, essa não vai ser eu)**

 **[Déjà Vu – Shakira feat. Prince Royce]**

 **Início e Término: 11/04/2017.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me Dediquei a te Perder**

 **Nick's POV**

 **Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aún podia?**

 **(Por que não beijei sua alma quando ainda podia?)**

 **Porque no te abracé la vida cuando la tênia?**

 **(Por que não abracei sua vida quando a tinha?)**

 **Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía**

 **(E eu que não me dava conta do quanto te doía)**

 **Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía**

 **(E eu que não sabia o dano que me causava)**

Nick chegou a casa desnorteado. O que acabara de acontecer? Ele a beijara e depois... Depois estragara tudo. Por que foi abrir a boca e dizer que tudo não fora mais que um acidente? Por que não voltara atrás quando viu o olhar de tristeza no rosto de Judy? Afinal, o que estava pensando? Por um momento pudera notar um brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela antes de abrir a boca. Mas se ela ficara feliz, se era isso que ela queria, por que não dissera nada? Por que o deixara partir?

Nick deitou em sua cama e pensou em tudo que acabara de acontecer e também em tudo que acontecera desde que ele conhecera Judy. Ela era a pessoa que sempre o incentivava, que sempre estava por perto quando mais precisava e quando não precisava também. Judy era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida depois de sua mãe. Era a pessoa que ele queria a seu lado para sempre e, por um segundo, tivera a esperança de que pudessem ficar juntos, mas o silêncio dela, seu olhar de confusão... Ele não pudera suportar.

A raposa suspirou e encarou o teto. Ele também não ficaria confuso se recebesse um beijo dela? Ele, de fato, não ficara confuso após o beijo? De qualquer forma, ele perdera sua oportunidade. O que mais lhe preocupava era perder a amizade dela. E se Judy tentasse se afastar dele agora? Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Tinha que pensar numa maneira de manter, ao menos, a amizade deles.

 **Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías?**

 **(Como é que nunca percebi que já não sorria?)**

 **Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías?**

 **(E que antes de apagar a luza já não me dizia nada?**

 **Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el dia**

 **(Que aquele amor escapou, que havia chegado o dia)**

 **Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía**

 **(Que já não me sentia, que já não sentia dor)**

Uma semana se passara e Nick conseguira manter a normalidade costumeira entre eles. Tentava tratá-la da mesma maneira de sempre para não levantar nenhuma suspeita sobre seus sentimentos e Judy, apesar de parecer um pouco mudada, aceitava a tentativa dele de manter as coisas como eram. Isso só podia significar que ela não gostava dele daquela maneira, então Nick sentiu alívio por ter dito que o beijo fora um acidente. Se tivesse agido de outra maneira, poderia ter estragado a amizade que haviam desenvolvido e que ele prezava tanto.

Era sexta-feira e a raposa sempre analisava sua parceira quando tinha algum tempo, em busca de alguma resposta para suas inúmeras dúvidas sobre o relacionamento deles. No decorrer da semana pudera notar que as olheiras dela estavam ficando piores, mas não conseguira chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Será que Judy tinha medo de que ele tentasse se aproximar dela novamente? Como ele poderia tranquilizá-la quanto a isso sem voltar a falar sobre o beijo deles?

Perto do fim da tarde Nick tivera uma ideia. E, apesar de não gostar muito dela e nem achar aquela a melhor opção, queria que Judy ficasse tranquila perto dele. Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Se tudo desse certo, a partir de segunda tudo estaria bem novamente.

 **Porque no te llené de mi cuando aún había tiempo?**

 **(Por que não te preenchi de mim quando ainda tinha tempo?)**

 **Porque no pudé comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo**

 **(Por que não pude compreender o que agora entendo?)**

 **Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego**

 **(Que foste tudo para mim e que eu estava cego)**

 **Te dejé para luego este maldito ego**

 **(Te deixei por este maldito ego)**

\- Oi, Nick. – Judy se aproximou dele repentinamente, surpreendendo-o enquanto mexia em seu celular. – Estive pensando e... O que acha de sairmos para beber alguma coisa? Tem um bar que abriu aqui perto e...

\- Desculpe, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu com um de seus sorrisos de canto, como se estivesse a ponto de lhe contar um segredo. – Já tenho um encontro hoje à noite. – A raposa mandou uma última mensagem e logo em seguida se arrependeu ao notar o olhar de mágoa no rosto de Judy.

A raposa para quem Nick acabar de enviar uma mensagem dizendo: "Pode entrar" entrou no DPZ procurando por ele. Garramansa tentou impedi-la de passar, mas, ao ver Nick pelo vidro da janela de sua sala, a raposa seguiu para lá sem lhe dar ouvidos.

\- Oi, Nick. Já está pronto? – Ela perguntou invadindo a sala e ignorando Judy por completo. A coelha olhou para ela, surpresa e triste ao mesmo tempo. Nick sentiu que seu coração estava tentando sair pela boca. O que ele fizera com sua cenourinha? Será que estivera enganado esse tempo todo?

\- Estou quase pronto, Stephany. – Respondeu Nick se levantando de sua cadeira apressado. – Deixe eu lhe apresentar à minha parceira e melhor amiga, Judy. – A raposa fêmea olhou para Judy com desdém e a coelha não soube reagir a isso. Nick ficou com vontade de bater em Stephany. Isso não estava dentro do que combinaram.

\- Ah! Como ela é fofa. – Judy corou ao ouvir as palavras de Stephany. Pelo sorriso no canto de seus lábios, ela sabia como aquela palavra irritava os coelhos quando ditas por outros animais. – Vou te esperar lá fora, ok? – A raposa piscou para Nick e saiu da sala rebolando o máximo que podia. Nick ficou extremamente vermelho. Nunca sentira tanta vergonha.

\- Me desculpe por ela te chamar de fofa, Cenourinha. – Ele pediu completamente angustiado e arrependido de seu plano. – Eu sei que...

\- Está tudo bem, Nick. – Respondeu Judy dando as costas para ele e saindo da sala. – Deixa pra lá. – A raposa queria ir atrás dela, mas Judy parecia querer ficar sozinha, se afastando rapidamente com as orelhas baixas.

\- Podemos sair para beber outro dia, não é? – Ele indagou quando ela já havia saído da sala, numa tentativa de ajeitar as coisas, mesmo sabendo que agora estragara tudo de vez. Nunca vira Judy daquele jeito. Como se... Como se quisesse chorar.

\- Claro. – Judy disse num sussurro, dirigindo-se ao banheiro apressadamente. Nick pôde sentir o cheiro das lágrimas antes que ela fechasse a porta do banheiro.

\- Merda. – Ele sussurrou em desespero. – Merda. Merda. – E repetindo isso, ele se dirigiu à saída do DPZ.

 **Me dediqué a perderte**

 **(Me dediquei a te perder)**

 **Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre**

 **(E me ausentei em momentos que se foram para sempre)**

 **Me dediqué a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**

 **(Me dediquei a não te ver e me fechei em meu mundo e você não pôde me deter)**

Stephany o esperava ao lado de seu carro.

\- E então, Nick? Pra onde vamos? – Ela perguntou envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. – Talvez para a sua casa. – A raposa falou com um sorriso sugestivo.

\- Não vamos a lugar algum, Stephany. – Ele respondeu se libertando dos braços dele.

\- Então por que me chamou aqui? – A raposa parecia estar indignada.

\- Porque sou um idiota. – Nick disse amargurado. – Quanto eu te devo?

\- O de sempre. – O agente do DPZ bufou indignado, mas pagou o valor que ela queria. Achava um absurdo, pois não tinha acontecido nada entre eles, mas depois de tudo que causara a Judy, era um preço muito pequeno. Stephany pegou o dinheiro e o guardou em sua bolsa. Em seguida parou um táxi e foi embora. Nick voltou ao ZPD. Tinha que falar com Judy e lhe explicar que tudo não passara de um mal entendido.

 **Y me alejé mil veces y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre**

 **( E me afastei mil vezes e quando regressei tinha te perdido para sempre)**

 **Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**

 **(E quis te deter e então descobri que já me enxergava diferente)**

Nick voltou para a sala deles e encontrou Judy arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes, indicando que, de fato, ela chorara, mas era óbvio que ele não podia tocar nesse assunto.

\- Judy, eu... – Ele começou receoso, mas sua parceira o interrompeu.

\- Tenha um bom encontro, Nick. – Judy falou com um pequeno sorriso e esfregou seu nariz antes de sair, como se algo a incomodasse. – Até segunda.

\- Até. – Respondeu a raposa se dando conta de que Judy devia ter sentido o cheiro de Stephany nele e que devia estar pensando que eles estiveram se agarrando enquanto ela estivera chorando. Nick sentou à sua mesa e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Definitivamente eu estraguei tudo. – Sussurrou sentindo-se desesperado. O que poderia fazer para consertar as coisas?

 **Me dediqué a perderte**

 **(Me dediquei a te perder)**

 **Me dediqué a perderte**

 **(Me dediquei a te perder)**

 **[Me dediqué a Perderte – Alejandro Fernandez]**

 **Início e Término: 11/04/2016.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kilômetros**

 **Nick's POV**

 **A varios cientos de kilómetros**

 **(A centenas de kilometros)**

 **Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**

 **(Sua voz pode me aquecer como um sol)**

 **Y siento como un cambio armónico**

 **(E sinto como uma troca harmônica)**

 **Va componiendo una canción en mi interior**

 **(Vai compondo uma canção no meu interior)**

Nick olhava uma foto dele e de Judy em seu celular. O dia, que estava chegando a seu fim, fora como um pesadelo. E ainda restavam dois dias daquele martírio. O que Judy estava fazendo? Será que repensava sua carreira? Seus sonhos? Por que ela partira e não lhe dissera nada? A vontade de se afastar dele era mais forte do que seu desejo de ser uma policial?

 **Flashback**

Já eram quase dez da manhã e Judy ainda não chegara ao DPZ. Será que estava com tanta raiva dele pelo que acontecera no dia anterior, que resolvera faltar ao trabalho? Ela poderia, ao menos, atender suas ligações. Ele estava tão paranoico que podia imaginá-la olhando para o telefone em seu colo, tocando e mostrando seu nome no visor, para, em seguida, desviar os olhos e ignorá-lo.

A raposa deu um soco na mesa e se levantou. Se Judy resolvera faltar, teria avisado a alguém e, com certeza, Bogo estaria ciente. Nick foi até a sala dele e bateu à porta.

\- Entre. – Disse Bogo, autoritário como sempre. Nick obedeceu.

\- Bom dia, Chefe. – Ele respondeu, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- O que você quer, Wilde? – Indagou o búfalo analisando alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa.

\- O senhor tem notícias da Judy? Estou tentando falar com ela, mas ela não atende ao telefone. – Nick tentou soar o mais despreocupado possível, mas sabia que seu nervosismo estava aparente pela cara que seu chefe fazia.

\- Ela disse ao Garramansa que precisava tirar alguns dias de folga para visitar a família. – Bogo explicou encarando-o com desconfiança. – Como o dia de folga dela essa semana cai no domingo, ela solicitou a sexta e o sábado. Vai estar de volta na segunda. – Nick parecia estar prendendo o fôlego. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar. Estava chocado. Judy nunca viajara sem lhe dizer nada antes. Ele sabia que a coelha estava chateada, mas não esperava que fosse querer excluí-lo de sua vida. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, Wilde? – Perguntou Bogo despertando-o de seus devaneios.

\- Não, chefe. – Respondeu Nick dando um sorriso forçado. – O celular dela deve estar fora de área ou descarregado. Mais tarde falo com ela. A raposa saiu da sala desnorteada. Era a primeira vez que trabalharia sem Judy, sua parceira e melhor amiga. Era a primeira vez que ela se afastava sem qualquer explicação. Talvez isso significasse que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Sé que seguir no suena lógico**

 **(Sei que seguir não seria lógico)**

 **Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico**

 **(Mas não esqueço seu perfume mágico)**

 **Y en nuestro encuentro telefônico**

 **(E este nosso encontro telefônico)**

 **He recordado que estoy loco por ti**

 **(Me lembrou que estou louco por ti)**

E ali estava ele. Em seu quarto, vendo fotos deles dois, sem vontade de comer após um dia solitário. E não podia culpar ninguém além de si mesmo. Tinha certeza de que Judy o odiava. Nick deixou o celular na mesa de cabeceira e virou para o outro lado da cama. E se ela decidisse trocar de parceiro? A raposa ficara pensando nisso o dia todo. Estava uma pilha de nervos. Talvez Judy nunca fosse lhe dar uma oportunidade de se explicar.

Nesse momento o celular tocou e seu coração disparou. Nick pegou o celular rapidamente e quase chorou de alegria ao ver que era Judy quem ligava.

\- Judy? – Ele indagou desesperado. – É você?

\- Sou eu. – Respondeu a coelha após alguns segundos de silêncio.

\- Você ficou louca? – Nick perguntou quase gritando, colocando para fora a raiva que o consumira durante o dia todo. – Eu quase tive um derrame de tanta preocupação. Por que você não me atendeu? Por que não me disse que ia viajar?

\- Eu... Não sei. – Ela disse por fim com a voz fraca. – Acho que precisava de um tempo pra mim. Só queria ficar um pouco sozinha. – Nick respirou fundo. Tinha que se lembrar que uma boa parte daquilo era sua culpa.

\- Mas você está bem? Está em casa? – Ele indagou um pouco mais tranquilo.

\- Sim. – Judy respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, que ele podia sentir através do telefone. – Meus pais estão muito felizes com essa visita repentina. Perguntaram quando você vem visitá-los.

\- Se você tivesse me convidado, eu teria ido dessa vez. – Nick falou com amargura.

\- Eu já disse que precisava ficar sozinha. – Respondeu Judy no mesmo tom. – E nós dois sabemos que nem sempre você está livre. – Nick sentiu as palavras da coelha como uma tapa na cara. Então ele estava certo. Esse realmente fora o motivo para a partida dela.

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono**

 **(Que o mundo todo cabe num telefone)**

 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

 **(Que não ha distancias grandes para o nosso amor)**

 **Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

 **(Que tudo é perfeito quando te sinto)**

 **Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

 **(Tão perto ainda que esteja tão longe)**

\- Você entendeu tudo errado, Cenourinha. – Ele explicou suspirando. – A Stephany é só uma amiga. Eu não tenho nada com ela e...

\- Nick, isso não é problema meu. – Judy disse apressadamente, cortando sua explicação. – Eu não...

\- Eu sei disso, mas eu quero explicar. – Insistiu Nick soando um pouco desesperado. – Não gostei da maneira como as coisas ficaram e não gostei da maneira como ela tratou você. Eu fui lá fora dizer que não podia mais sair com ela pra poder sair com você, mas quando voltei você já estava de partida. Foi só isso que aconteceu. – Concluiu ele, angustiado. – Depois que você saiu, eu fui pra casa. Sozinho.

\- Então, por que...? – Judy se interrompeu, deixando-o ansioso.

\- O que, Cenourinha? – Ele insistiu. – O que você quer saber? – Judy pareceu respirar fundo, como se reunisse coragem para fazer sua pergunta.

\- Porque o cheiro dela estava misturado com o seu? – A coelha perguntou envergonhada.

\- Ela me deu um abraço de despedida, Cenourinha. – Explicou a raposa com um sorriso de canto. – Foi só isso. – Nick sabia que teria que tomar muito cuidado dali para frente para não magoá-la. Sua coelha era muito ciumenta.

\- É verdade? – Nick podia notar que Judy estava receosa.

\- Sim, Cenourinha. – Confirmou Nick sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu sou só seu. – Mesmo sem poder vê-la, Nick podia jurar que o rosto de Judy estava corado.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – Respondeu a coelha apressadamente. – Não ligo se você vai sair com aquela Stephany ou qualquer outra raposa.

\- Ok. Vou convidá-la pra ver um filme comigo aqui em casa, já que você me abandonou sem qualquer aviso. – Disse a raposa ainda com seu sorriso malicioso no rosto.

 **A varios cientos de kilómetros**

 **(A centenas de kilometros)**

 **Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**

 **(Tem um segredo que revela a minha dor)**

 **En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono**

 **(Enquanto você desliga o telefone)**

 **Se quedará pensando mi corazón**

 **(Continuara pensando o meu coração)**

\- Não ligo. – Insistiu a coelha, embora Nick pudesse sentir a raiva na voz dela. Nick não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. – Faça isso, Nicolas. Eu vou sair com o filho do amigo do meu pai. Talvez eu mande uma foto de nós dois pra você. – Nick se calou e sua expressão de diversão mudou, rapidamente, para uma de raiva.

\- Não se atreva, Judy. – Ele falou mal humorado. – Quem é esse cara? Há quanto tempo você conhece ele? – A raposa estreitou os olhos enquanto pensava se deveria ir até a fazenda da família dela no dia seguinte. Judy apenas ria das perguntas dele. – Judith, qual o nome dele? – Nick insistiu. – Vou verificar se ele tem alguma ficha criminal.

\- Você verificou a ficha da Stephany? – Replicou Judy. – Tenho certeza que ela deve ter uma ficha criminal.

\- Isso não importa, não é? Afinal, você encontrou seu príncipe encantado. – Nick falou para irritá-la. – Posso procurar uma princesa pra mim. Talvez quando ela vier aqui amanhã, eu descubra que ela também gosta da minha cauda.

\- Então vou transformar sua cauda num tapete e dar de presente a ela. – Avisou a coelha muito séria. Nick não conseguiu resistir e começou a rir de novo.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. Eu entendi o recado. – Ele disse se rendendo. Nunca permitiria que outra fêmea tocasse sua cauda. – Mas se eu não posso sair com ela, você não pode sair com esse sujeitinho.

\- Não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra. – Ela respondeu num dar de ombros.

\- Judy... – Nick não podia acreditar que estavam tendo aquela discussão antes de sequer confessarem seus sentimentos.

\- Ok. – Ela concordou por fim. – Não vou sair com ele. Mas se eu sentir o cheiro daquela raposa em você, não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer aos dois.

\- Vou ficar longe dela. Palavra de escoteiro.

\- Ótimo. – Ele podia notar o ar de satisfação dela.

\- Então... Já que não posso convidar a Stephany para ver um filme comigo, quando você voltar, nós podemos assistir um filme juntos? – Nick indagou um pouco receoso, coçando sua cabeça.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Judy disse displicente. Provavelmente só queria implicar com ele.

\- Traga mirtilos pra mim. – Pediu a raposa mudando de assunto. Não queria que Judy ficasse pensando em Stephany agora que estavam bem novamente. – Os da fazenda da sua família são os melhores. – Judy riu divertida. E aquele som era o que ele mais gostava de ouvir.

\- Minha mãe separou uma caixa pra você, mas não vou poder levar tudo.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou um pouco desanimado. – Mas sua mãe separou pra mim, Cenourinha.

\- Não vai caber tudo na minha bolsa, Nick. E eu não vim de carro. – Explicou a coelha.

\- Mas...

\- Quando você vier aqui comigo no mês que vem, pode levar quantas caixas quiser. – Ela concluiu animada.

\- Jura? – Nick perguntou esperançoso. Aquilo só podia significar que eles estavam realmente bem. Judy não desistira dele.

\- Juro. – Ela confirmou. – Agora você tem que dormir. Amanhã tem trabalho.

\- E vai ser trabalho dobrado, já que minha parceira me abandonou. – Ele resmungou, fazendo drama.

\- Segunda vou estar de volta. – Judy recordou a ele. – Vocês raposas são tão emocionais. – Nick riu junto com ela.

\- Talvez eu só esteja com saudades. – Ele respondeu sério, quando conseguiram conter as risadas.

\- Só faltam dois dias. – Respondeu Judy enternecida. – Acho que você consegue sobreviver sem mim.

\- Talvez. Mas, por via das dúvidas, vou te ligar amanhã e no dia seguinte. – Judy parecia estar rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Acho que isso é uma desculpa pra verificar se vou sair com o coelho. – Ela brincou e Nick franziu o cenho ao se lembrar dessa possibilidade.

\- É. Isso também. – Ele confirmou desconfiado. – Vê se me atende dessa vez.

\- Ok. – Concordou a coelha. – Até amanhã, Nick.

\- Até amanhã, Cenourinha. – Ele disse antes que ela encerrasse a ligação. Nick deu um sorriso feliz e fechou os olhos para poder relembrar toda a conversa entre eles. Judy o perdoara. Ela lhe dera mais uma chance. O rosto dele se contorceu ao se lembrar do possível encontro que ela tinha com um coelho. Aquilo poderia ser apenas uma implicância da parte dela. Não havia como ele ter certeza. Mas uma coisa estava clara: Ele tinha que lhe revelar seus sentimentos o mais rápido possível, ou algum dia poderia surgir alguém que tentasse tomá-la dele. Não podia perder mais tempo.

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono**

 **(Que o mundo todo cabe num telefone)**

 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

 **(Que não ha distancias grandes para o nosso amor)**

 **Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

 **(Que tudo é perfeito quando te sinto)**

 **Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

 **(Tão perto ainda que esteja tão longe)**

 **[Kilometros – Sin Bandera]**

 **Início: 22/04/2017.**

 **Término: 24/04/2017.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Até Você Voltar**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Been sitting, eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call**

 **(Estou sentado, olhos bem abertos dentro destas quatro paredes, esperando você ligar)**

 **It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all**

 **(É um jeito muito cruel de viver como** **se não houvesse sentido nenhum ter esperança)**

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy up all night, all night and every day**

 **(Amor, amor, eu me sinto louco, Acordado a noite toda, a noite toda, todos os dias)**

 **Give me something, o, Oh, but you say nothing**

 **(Peço que me dê alguma coisa, Oh, mas você não diz nada)**

 **What is happening to me?**

 **(O que está acontecendo comigo?)**

Assim que acordara Judy decidira ir para a casa de seus pais. Passara a noite esperando que Nick lhe ligasse. Mesmo sabendo que isso era absurdo, guardara essa esperança em seu coração. Não conseguiria encarar Nick depois do que presenciara no dia anterior. Precisava de um tempo para encontrar uma maneira de fazer as coisas funcionarem entre eles sem demonstrar a tristeza que carregava em seu coração. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas precisava encontrar uma maneira ou teria que pedir uma transferência para outro departamento, mesmo que amasse Zootopia.

Suspirando a coelha arrumou uma bolsa e mandou uma mensagem para Garramansa lhe informando de sua necessidade de alguns dias para visitar sua família. Sabia que seu pedido não seria negado, tendo em vista o quanto trabalhara nos últimos meses. E se tudo corresse bem, na segunda teria encontrado uma solução para seu dilema.

Não podia negar que ainda amava Nick. Seus sentimentos por ele eram muito fortes para desaparecerem após uma decepção, mas também tinha ciência de que não podia fazer nada se ele gostava daquela raposa sem vergonha... Respirando fundo, Judy saiu de seu apartamento. Era melhor ir logo para a estação ou perderia o trem das nove.

 **I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**

 **(Eu não quero viver para sempre porque eu sei que estaria vivendo em vão)**

 **And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name**

 **(E não quero me encaixar em outro lugar, só quero continuar chamando o seu nome)**

 **Until you come back home**

 **(Até você voltar para casa)**

Já acomodada no observatório do trem, a coelha refletia como sua vida mudara depois que conhecera Nick. Ele mudara sua vida de uma maneira que ela não conseguia explicar. Conseguira despertar o melhor lado dela. Ele abrira seus olhos e a fizera enxergar o mundo com outros olhos, mesmo quando ela pensava que eles já estivessem abertos. Nick já era parte de sua vida, de tal maneira que ela achava impossível afastá-lo por completo.

O telefone em seu colo começou a tocar. Era Nick. O visor mostrava uma foto dele com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, o que fez Judy sorrir, mas só de pensar em atendê-lo, a coelha sentia um aperto no coração. O que diria a ele? O que Nick pensaria de sua viagem repentina? Será que ficaria feliz por ter algum tempo livre com sua namorada? Ao pensar em Stephany, Judy se decidira a não atender. Era melhor deixar que Garramansa ou Bogo informassem Nick de sua viagem. Ela ainda não estava preparada para encarar o fato de que perdera seu melhor amigo e o amor de sua vida para aquela raposa vulgar. Se Nick gostava tanto dela que ficasse apenas com ela. A coelha pensou antes de desviar seus olhos do celular para encarar a paisagem.

 **I'm sitting, eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind**

 **(Estou sentada, com os olhos bem abertos e estou com essa coisa na minha mente)**

 **Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life**

 **(Me perguntando se desviei de uma bala, ou se acabei de perder o amor da minha vida)**

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy up all night, all night and every day**

 **(Amor, amor, eu me sinto louco, Acordado a noite toda, a noite toda, todos os dias)**

 **I gave you something, but you gave me nothing**

 **(Eu te dei algo, mas você não me deu nada)**

 **What is happening to me?**

 **(O que está acontecendo comigo?)**

Judy chegou à casa de seus pais e após passar algum tempo com eles e seus irmãos, a coelha resolveu deitar um pouco em seu quarto. Ela estava a kilômetros de distância de Zootopia, mas Nick não saia de sua mente. Ao verificar seu celular para ver se havia alguma chamada dele, viu que ele ligara onze vezes. Sentiu um peso na consciência. Não podia tratar seu melhor amigo assim. O que Nick devia estar pensando de suas atitudes? Ela lhe devia uma explicação. E, por isso, resolveu retornar a ligação. O telefone tocou algumas vezes e Judy chegou a pensar que Nick não a atenderia, mas ele atendeu.

\- Judy? – Ele indagou parecendo estar angustiado. – É você?

\- Sou eu. – Ela respondeu após alguns segundos de silêncio. Era um alívio ouvir a voz dele.

\- Você ficou louca? – Nick perguntou quase gritando, parecia estar com muita raiva dela. – Eu quase tive um derrame de tanta preocupação. Por que você não me atendeu? Por que não me disse que ia viajar?

\- Eu... Não sei. – Ela disse por fim com a voz fraca. Agora que podia ouvir o desespero na voz dele, se sentia ainda mais culpada. – Acho que precisava de um tempo pra mim. Só queria ficar um pouco sozinha. – Nick respirou fundo. A coelha se preparou para ouvir mais uma leva de repreensões, que nunca vieram.

\- Mas você está bem? Está em casa? – Ele indagou preocupado.

\- Sim. – Judy respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Aquele parecia mais o Nick que ela conhecia. – Meus pais estão muito felizes com essa visita repentina. Perguntaram quando você vem visitá-los.

\- Se você tivesse me convidado, eu teria ido dessa vez. – Ela podia notar a amargura no tom de voz dele, mas não achava isso justo.

\- Eu já disse que precisava ficar sozinha. – Respondeu no mesmo tom. Se não fosse por aquela raposa com quem ele tivera um encontro, nada disso estaria acontecendo. – E nós dois sabemos que nem sempre você está livre. – Por um momento, a coelha se repreendeu por sua escolha de palavras. Nick não precisava saber que ela odiara sua namorada. Ele não tinha culpa se gostava daquela arrogante.

 **I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**

 **(Eu não quero viver para sempre porque eu sei que estaria vivendo em vão)**

 **And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever)**

 **[E eu não quero me encaixar (encaixar, amor) em outro lugar (outro lugar)]**

 **I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home**

 **(Eu só quero continuar chamando o seu nome, até você voltar pra casa)**

\- Você entendeu tudo errado, Cenourinha. – Ele explicou suspirando. – A Stephany é só uma amiga. Eu não tenho nada com ela e...

\- Nick, isso não é problema meu. – Ela disse apressadamente, cortando sua explicação. Onde ela estava com a cabeça para se meter no relacionamento de Nick? Isso não era de sua conta. – Eu não...

\- Eu sei disso, mas eu quero explicar. – Insistiu Nick soando um pouco desesperado. Judy sentiu seu coração acelerar. – Não gostei da maneira como as coisas ficaram e não gostei da maneira como ela tratou você. Eu fui lá fora dizer que não podia mais sair com ela pra poder sair com você, mas quando voltei você já estava de partida. Foi só isso que aconteceu. – Concluiu ele, angustiado. A coelha prendeu sua respiração. Será que aquilo era verdade? – Depois que você saiu, eu fui pra casa. Sozinho.

\- Então, por que...? – Judy se interrompeu. Não podia perguntar isso a Nick. Era absurdo.

\- O que, Cenourinha? – Ele insistiu. – O que você quer saber? – Judy respirou fundo, decidindo se faria sua pergunta ou não.

\- Porque o cheiro dela estava misturado com o seu? – Sua necessidade de saber a verdade era maior do que sua vergonha, embora ela pudesse sentir seu rosto esquentando.

\- Ela me deu um abraço de despedida, Cenourinha. – Explicou a raposa com um sorriso de canto. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que era esse o sorriso que estava no rosto dele, pelo seu tom de voz. – Foi só isso. – Ela nunca imaginara que fosse ser tão ciumenta. Ainda mais a respeito de alguém com quem ela não tinha nada.

\- É verdade? – Judy perguntou receosa.

\- Sim, Cenourinha. – Confirmou Nick de maneira atrevida. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu sou só seu. – Judy sentiu que todo o seu corpo ficara vermelho. Era muito bom que Nick não pudesse vê-la naquele momento.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – Respondeu apressadamente. Nick tinha a coragem de jogar em sua cara que ela estava com ciúmes. – Não ligo se você vai sair com aquela Stephany ou qualquer outra raposa.

\- Ok. Vou convidá-la pra ver um filme comigo aqui em casa, já que você me abandonou sem qualquer aviso. – Disse a raposa maliciosamente. E aquilo a irritou muito.

 **I've been looking sad in all the nicest places**

 **(Eu fico triste mesmo nos melhores lugares)**

 **I see you around in all these empty faces**

 **(Eu te vejo em todos os rostos vazios na multidão)**

 **I've been looking sad in all the nicest places**

 **(Eu fico triste mesmo nos melhores lugares)**

 **Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is**

 **(Agora eu estou no táxi, e eu digo onde fica a sua casa)**

\- Não ligo. – Insistiu a coelha, embora não houvesse um pingo de verdade em suas palavras. Nick deu uma gargalhada. – Faça isso, Nicolas. Eu vou sair com o filho do amigo do meu pai. Talvez eu mande uma foto de nós dois pra você. – Aquilo não era verdade, mas Nick não precisava saber disso.

\- Não se atreva, Judy. – Ele falou mal humorado e Judy sentiu vontade de rir de sua reação. Ela não era a única com ciúmes, afinal. – Quem é esse cara? Há quanto tempo você conhece ele? – Ela apenas ria das perguntas dele. Aquele jogo até que era divertido. – Judith, qual o nome dele? – Nick insistiu, com raiva. – Vou verificar se ele tem alguma ficha criminal.

\- Você verificou a ficha da Stephany? – Ela replicou, atrevida. – Tenho certeza que ela deve ter uma ficha criminal.

\- Isso não importa, não é? Afinal, você encontrou seu príncipe encantado. – Nick falou num tom que a irritou mais ainda. – Posso procurar uma princesa pra mim. Talvez quando ela vier aqui amanhã, eu descubra que ela também gosta da minha cauda.

\- Então vou transformar sua cauda num tapete e dar de presente a ela. – Avisou a coelha muito séria. Aquilo ela não iria suportar. A cauda de Nick era só dela. Nick começou a rir de novo.

\- Ok, Cenourinha. Eu entendi o recado. – Ele disse se rendendo. Ela esperava que ele realmente tivesse entendido, pois isso era algo que ultrapassaria todos os limites. – Mas se eu não posso sair com ela, você não pode sair com esse sujeitinho.

\- Não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra. – Ela respondeu num dar de ombros simplesmente para irritá-lo.

\- Judy... – Nick parecia frustrado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, o que a sensibilizou.

\- Ok. – Concordou por fim. – Não vou sair com ele. Mas se eu sentir o cheiro daquela raposa em você, não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer aos dois.

\- Vou ficar longe dela. Palavra de escoteiro.

\- Ótimo. – Judy respondeu satisfeita. Finalmente haviam entrado num acordo. Mesmo que não fossem namorados nem nada do tipo.

\- Então... Já que não posso convidar a Stephany para ver um filme comigo, quando você voltar, nós podemos assistir um filme juntos? – Nick indagou um pouco receoso e Judy se lembrou da primeira vez que ele a convidara para ver um filme em sua casa, coçando os pelos da nuca, envergonhado.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Judy disse como se não desse muito importância ao assunto. Ele merecia um pouco de desprezo depois do que fizera no dia anterior. Mas não muito.

\- Traga mirtilos pra mim. – Pediu a raposa mudando de assunto. Algo que ela agradecia. Não queria ficar revivendo a cena do dia anterior novamente. – Os da fazenda da sua família são os melhores. – Judy riu divertida. Nick nunca deixaria de ser um viciado em mirtilos.

\- Minha mãe separou uma caixa pra você, mas não vou poder levar tudo.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou um pouco desanimado. – Mas sua mãe separou pra mim, Cenourinha.

\- Não vai caber tudo na minha bolsa, Nick. E eu não vim de carro. – Explicou a coelha, tentando fazê-lo entender.

\- Mas...

\- Quando você vier aqui comigo no mês que vem, pode levar quantas caixas quiser. – Ela concluiu animada.

\- Jura? – Nick perguntou esperançoso como uma criança e Judy conteve sua vontade de rir.

\- Juro. – Ela confirmou. – Agora você tem que dormir. Amanhã tem trabalho.

\- E vai ser trabalho dobrado, já que minha parceira me abandonou. – Ele resmungou, fazendo drama.

\- Segunda vou estar de volta. – Judy recordou a ele. – Vocês raposas são tão emocionais. – Nick riu junto com ela.

\- Talvez eu só esteja com saudades. – Ele respondeu sério, quando conseguiram conter as risadas.

\- Só faltam dois dias. – Respondeu Judy enternecida. Nick era muito fofo. – Acho que você consegue sobreviver sem mim.

\- Talvez. Mas, por via das dúvidas, vou te ligar amanhã e no dia seguinte. – Algumas lágrimas surgiram no rosto de Judy.

\- Acho que isso é uma desculpa pra verificar se vou sair com o coelho. – Ela brincou e Nick pareceu voltar a ficar sério diante dessa possibilidade.

\- É. Isso também. – Ele confirmou desconfiado. – Vê se me atende dessa vez.

\- Ok. – Concordou a coelha. – Até amanhã, Nick.

\- Até amanhã, Cenourinha. – Ele disse antes que ela encerrasse a ligação. Judy limpou seu rosto e sorriu. Ele voltara para ela. Nick ficara com ciúmes dela e tentara se explicar quanto àquela raposa horrorosa e isso só podia significar que ele não era tão indiferente a ela. Ao menos ela tinha quase certeza disso. Agora só tinha que pensar numa maneira de expor seus sentimentos a ele quando voltasse para Zootopia. Não queria nenhuma Stephany se aproximando dele.

 **I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**

 **(Eu não quero viver para sempre, porque eu sei que estaria vivendo em vão)**

 **And I don't wanna fit wherever, I just wanna keep calling your name**

 **(E eu não quero me encaixar em outro lugar, só quero continuar chamando o seu nome**

 **Until you come back home**

 **(Até você voltar pra casa)**

 **[I Don't Wanna Live Forever – Taylor Swift feat. Zayn]**

 **Início: 26/04/2017.**

 **Término: 01/05/2017.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pensando em Você**

 **Judy's POV**

Aquele era o primeiro dia após o retorno de Judy e, até então, eles não haviam tido nenhuma oportunidade de sentar e conversar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Estava nervosa só de pensar em revelar seus sentimentos para Nick; e sempre que pensava nisso, acontecia uma batalha interna em sua mente que a dividia entre a possibilidade de revelar tudo na primeira chance que tivesse e a possibilidade de esperar que Nick dissesse algo a respeito. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas sua coragem parecia querer se esconder.

Naquele momento eles estavam na perseguição de um fugitivo no meio da rua. Nick ficara um pouco para trás e Judy sabia que deveria esperá-lo, mas sempre perdia o controle quando se tratava de prender criminosos. Com um pouco de sorte ela conseguiu alcançar a lontra que fugia deles carregando uma bolsa cheia do dinheiro que roubara de uma loja. Conseguiu algemá-lo e agora só tinha que esperar Nick atravessar a rua para que pudessem levá-lo para a viatura. A raposa apenas esperava o sinal fechar para alcançá-la.

Foi então que, sem nenhum aviso, a lontra deu um jeito de se libertar de suas patas e a empurrou para o meio da rua. Judy caiu de mau jeito e ao olhar para o lado viu que um carro estava quase em cima dela. Ela não teria tempo de escapar. Olhou uma última vez para Nick e notou o desespero nos olhos dele. A raposa também sabia que não chegaria a tempo.

De repente Judy sentiu um puxão em seu braço, que a tirou da frente do carro bem a tempo de impedir o acidente. Ainda desnorteada a coelha segurou a mão que lhe fora estendida para se apoiar ao levantar. Todos que estavam na rua observavam a cena, curiosos, enquanto Nick abria caminho para se aproximar.

 **Comparisons are easily done**

 **(Comparações são facilmente feitas)**

 **Once you've had a taste of perfection**

 **(Uma vez que você tenha provado da perfeição)**

 **Like an apple hanging from a tree**

 **(Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore)**

 **I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

 **(Eu escolhi a mais madura, ainda tenho a semente)**

Finalmente a coelha olhou para seu salvador e se deparou com um coelho muito charmoso. Ele provavelmente devia ser uns dois ou três anos mais velho que ela.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, que a fez ruborizar.

\- Sim. Obrigada. – A coelha respondeu e Nick se materializou ao seu lado. Parecia não estar satisfeito com alguma coisa.

\- Você está mesmo bem, Cenourinha? – Nick indagou analisando-a com os olhos para ter certeza de que não se machucara.

\- Estou bem, Nick. Não precisa se preocupar. – Judy respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Ficava feliz com a preocupação dele por ela. Nick assentiu e rapidamente segurou a lontra que a empurrara e que tentava fugir de fininho. Judy o seguiu e eles começaram a retomar seu caminho em direção à viatura deles.

\- Com licença. – Disse o coelho que salvara Judy, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer... – Ele falou se dirigindo á Judy. – Mas será que você me daria a honra de jantar comigo? – A coelha ficou com o rosto vermelho. Aquilo não era algo comum para ela. Ser convidada para jantar fora por alguém... Que não fosse Nick. Nick! Judy olhou para seu parceiro e sabia que ele não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

\- Ela tem que aceitar. – Sussurrou uma senhora que estava próxima a eles.

\- Claro que sim. – Sussurrou outra fêmea. – Ele acabou de salvar a vida dela. Ela seria louca se não aceitasse.

\- Eu... – Judy não queria aceitar o convite, ainda mais levando em conta tudo que vinha acontecendo entre Nick e ela. Mas também não queria parecer ingrata – Claro. Por que não? – Respondeu por fim, com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Ótimo. – Respondeu o coelho com um sorriso resplandecente. – Posso buscá-la no DPZ, se quiser. A que horas você sai?

\- Às 18:00h. – Ela respondeu envergonhada. Nick não merecia isso.

\- Estarei lá às 18:00h em ponto. – O coelho respondeu animado, começando a se afastar.

\- Você não disse seu nome. – Falou Judy antes que ele se afastasse demais.

\- É Jack. – E assim ele continuou seu caminho, como todos os outros passantes. Ele nem sequer perguntara seu nome, mas com tudo que vinha acontecendo desde que entrara no DPZ era provável que já tivesse visto alguma foto sua nos jornais.

Ela continuou seguindo seu caminho com Nick, que não pronunciara mais nenhuma palavra desde que o coelho partira. Aquilo não era nada bom.

* * *

 **You said "move on". Where do I go?**

 **(Você disse "siga em frente". Para onde vou?)**

 **I guess second best is all I will know**

 **(Eu acho que o segundo melhor é tudo que vou conhecer)**

Ao chegarem ao DPZ, Nick seguiu em direção à sua mesa com o cenho franzido e de mau humor. Judy estava consternada, mas ele parecia estar evitando sua companhia. Antes que ela pudesse segui-lo, Garramansa a puxara pelo braço para mostrar no computador quanta repercussão seu salvamento já rendera. Estava em todas as redes sociais. Ele ainda fizera questão de comentar que Jack e ela fariam um lindo casal. Nick bufou e continuou se afastando. Garramansa deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e Judy se sentiu mal por Nick. Garramansa ainda não o perdoara por ter convidado Stephany para ir ao DPZ.

* * *

 **You're like an indian summer in the middle of winter**

 **(Você é como um verão indiano no meio do inverno)**

 **Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

 **(Como um doce com um recheio-surpresa)**

 **How do I get better once I've had the best?**

 **(Como posso ficar melhor se já tive o melhor?**

 **You said there's tons of fish in the water**

 **(Você disse que há toneladas de peixes na água)**

 **So the waters I will test**

 **(Então das águas eu vou provar)**

Judy tentara se aproximar de Nick durante o dia, mas fora inútil, ele se mantivera afastado de todas as maneiras possíveis, inclusive sumira antes do fim do expediente, e aquilo a preocupara muito. Será que ele tinha ido para casa? Será que estava bem? Talvez ela devesse cancelar o jantar e ir até a casa de Nick. Ela pensou enquanto aguardava Jack na entrada do DPZ. Mas se cancelasse ele provavelmente marcaria outro dia. Era melhor acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Sairia com Jack e deixaria claro que não poderia haver nada entre eles, pois gostava de outro. Era só isso.

De repente um carro muito luxuoso parou na entrada do DPZ e Jack saiu de dentro dele para cumprimentá-la.

\- Olá, Judy. – Ela estava certa em assumir que ele sabia quem ela era. – É um prazer revê-la. – Jack pegou a mão direita dela e a beijou, fazendo-a corar.

\- Oi. – Ela disse desviando os olhos dos dele.

\- Podemos ir? – Ele indagou estendendo o braço para ela. – Fiz uma reserva num restaurante e não podemos nos atrasar.

\- Claro. – Ela respondeu segurando o braço dele enquanto seguiam para o carro. Jack abriu a porta para ela e em seguida foi para o lugar do motorista.

\- Tenho certeza de que teremos uma noite incrível. – Ele afirmou enquanto ligava o carro e Judy concordou com a cabeça. Só queria que aquele encontro terminasse logo.

* * *

 **He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**

 **(Ele beijou os meus lábios, eu senti o gosto da sua boca)**

 **He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself**

 **(Ele me puxou para perto, eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma)**

Jack estava sendo super gentil com Judy. Puxara a cadeira para ela sentar à mesa e queria saber tudo sobre sua vida, mas a coelha sentia que havia algo errado. Aquele não era o lugar onde ela queria estar e ele não era aquele com quem ela queria estar. Por mais que tentasse se deixar levar pela conversa e por seus sorrisos, não conseguia esquecer Nick. Era como se a raposa tivesse lançado um feitiço nela para que só pensasse nele. Judy sentia em seu coração que não podia ficar ali, iludindo Jack.

\- Jack, eu... – Ela começou respirando fundo, mas antes que Judy pudesse concluir o que ia dizer, o coelho, que estava sentado a seu lado, passou a pata por sua cintura e aproximou seus rostos, beijando-a. Judy arregalou os olhos e afastou seu rosto do dele. Não era isso que ela queria. Ela se sentiu péssima após o beijo. Era como se estivesse traindo Nick. – Jack, nós não... – Ela começou novamente voltando a encará-lo com relutância. – Não podemos.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou o coelho baixando as orelhas. – Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Fui muito precipitado?

\- Não. – Judy negou sentindo que algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. – Sou eu. Eu... Não posso gostar de você desse jeito. Porque...

\- É aquela raposa, não é? – Indagou Jack sacudindo a cabeça. – Eu devia ter percebido pela maneira como ele olhou pra mim quando te convidei pra jantar. – Judy o fitou curiosa.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Você não percebeu como ele me olhava, Judy? Pensei que ele fosse me matar. Depois pensei que havia algo entre vocês, mas como você aceitou jantar comigo, eu achei que havia me enganado. – O coelho suspirou. – Parece que não, não é? – Ele insistiu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu sinto muito, Jack. Eu não queria iludi-lo. Eu... – Judy estava se sentindo muito culpada por tudo que causara.

\- Ei... Está tudo bem. – Disse Jack num dar de ombros. – Não dá pra controlar essas coisas. Eu diria para terminarmos o jantar, pelo menos, mas acho que você quer estar em outro lugar. – Judy assentiu envergonhada. – Ok. Vou mandar embalarem a comida e você leva pra casa. Talvez ele também esteja com fome...

\- Jack, não precisa. Eu realmente... – Era muito constrangedor rejeitar alguém e ela nunca havia passado por isso.

\- Relaxa, Judy. Eu sou um cavalheiro, afinal de contas. – Ele disse piscando para ela. A coelha não conseguiu conter o riso. Parecia que, ao menos, poderiam terminar aquele encontro como amigos.

* * *

 **You're the best and, yes, I do regret**

 **(Você é o melhor, e, sim, eu me arrependo)**

 **How I could let myself let you go?**

 **(Como eu pude permitir a mim mesma deixar você ir?)**

 **Now the lesson is learned, I touched it, I was burned**

 **(Agora a lição está aprendida, eu toquei e fui queimada)**

 **Oh! I think you should know**

 **(Oh! Eu acho que você deveria saber)**

Judy não sabia há quanto tempo estava sentada naquelas escadas, mas, aparentemente, não era tempo suficiente para que ela juntasse coragem para ir até o apartamento de Nick.

Se ele pudesse vê-la agora, provavelmente a acharia uma idiota. O que estava pensando afinal? Viera até o edifício dele para ficar sentada nas escadas pensando no que dizer a ele? Aquilo era patético.

De repente ouviu os passos de alguém que vinha descendo as escadas correndo e se sobressaltou. E se a expulsassem dali? O que diria se perguntassem o que estava fazendo?

\- Cenourinha, o que está fazendo aqui? – Nick indagou surpreso. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor. Não estava preparada para encontrá-lo naquele momento. Daquele jeito. O que ele iria pensar dessa cena? – Você não devia estar num jantar agora? – Ela o encarou e depois baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Ele ia pensar que ela era uma fracassada.

\- Eu estava indo para o seu apartamento, mas fiquei com medo de encontrar a Stephany ou alguma outra raposa lá. – Ela respondeu com as bochechas coradas. – Eu trouxe comida. – Judy falou erguendo a sacola que estava ao seu lado. – E a sobremesa é mirtilo. – Concluiu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Judy... É claro que você podia ter ido direto pro meu apartamento. – Nick falou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e ela a aceitou. – E não precisava trazer nenhuma comida pra isso. Entenda de uma vez por todas. – Ele ergueu o rosto dela com um toque em seu queixo, para que ela o encarasse. Jack nunca poderia ter causado aquele arrepio, que percorreu seu corpo, com apenas um toque dele – Eu não tenho nada com a Stephany e nem com ninguém, mas, se tivesse, você sempre seria bem vinda na minha casa a hora que quisesse.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu não queria atrapalhar nada. – Os dois seguiram para o apartamento dele. – E sei que não precisava trazer comida, mas, se eu não trouxesse, o restaurante jogaria fora de qualquer maneira. – Ela explicou colocando a sacola sobre a mesa, assim que entraram no apartamento.

\- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Nick perguntou preocupado, puxando-a pela mão para que se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá. Os dois se sentaram e Judy não sabia falar tudo o que se passava em sua mente. Sabia que tinha que contar que estava apaixonada por ele, mas como colocar isso em palavras? – Cenourinha, me diga o que aconteceu. Se aquele coelho idiota fez alguma coisa contra a sua vontade, eu vou... – A coelha podia notar que ele estava ficando furioso com a simples ideia de Jack forçá-la a algo e por isso se apressou a acalmá-lo.

\- Não, Nick. – Ela falou segurando seu braço. – Ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Me tratou super bem. – Nick se acalmou um pouco, mas parecia continuar irritado. – Nós conversamos um pouco, escolhemos a comida juntos, mas...

\- Mas o que? – A raposa perguntou novamente se sobressaltando. Ela parecia só estar complicando tudo. Como podia dizer as coisas de maneira que Nick não se enfurecesse? – Fale de uma vez, Cenourinha. – Enquanto ela não falava Nick só devia estar pensando o pior, então era melhor revelar tudo de uma vez.

\- Mas ele me beijou e... – Judy estava completamente vermelha.

\- O quê? – Nick a interrompeu furioso, se levantando do sofá. Ele estava muito nervoso. Ela podia ouvir seu coração batendo apressado. O que será que Nick estava pensando. Ele começou a andar em direção à porta, mas Judy, que também levantara, segurou sua mão e puxou-o para perto de si.

\- Nick, por favor, deixe eu lhe contar tudo. – Judy nunca o vira desse jeito.

\- Não preciso saber de mais nada, Cenourinha. Se ele tentou te agarrar a força, vou encontrá-lo e prendê-lo e depois vou torturá-lo. – Judy se perguntava se Nick realmente teria coragem de fazer aquilo, mas vendo seu rosto, não restavam dúvidas.

' **Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

 **(Porque quando eu estou com ele, estou pensando em você)**

 **Thinking of you**

 **(Pensando em Você)**

 **What you would do if you were the one**

 **(O que você faria se você fosse aquele)**

 **Who was spending the night?**

 **(Que estivesse passando a noite comigo?)**

 **Oh! I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

 **(Oh! Eu desejo que eu estivesse olhando em seus)**

\- Nick! – Gritou Judy preocupada, segurando seu rosto e ele respirou fundo antes de encarar seus olhos, ao menos ele tentava se acalmar. – Ele não tentou me obrigar a nada. Quando eu disse "não", ele se afastou. – Nick soltou um suspiro que ela imaginava ser de alívio. – A questão é... – Judy respirou fundo, ainda encarando-o. O corpo dele estava bem próximo ao dela e o fato de sua camisa estar com alguns botões abertos só a deixava mais distraída.

\- Sim...? – Nick insistiu um pouco afoito.

\- A questão é que eu só conseguia pensar em você. – Ela concluiu rapidamente. Nick arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou num sussurro. Era isso que ela temia. Ele não a queria. Agora a situação entre eles ficaria novamente complicada. Judy desviou seus olhos dos dele, mas Nick a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo. – Judy, por favor, me explique o que isso significa. – Ele pediu soando desesperado. Ela tinha que lhe contar tudo. Não havia volta.

\- Eu... Eu não sei, Nick. – Judy disse tentando ser coerente, mas as palavras pareciam fugir dela. – Eu só...

\- Você só... – Ele a incentivou, aflito.

\- Enquanto eu estava lá no restaurante com Jack, eu só pensava em estar com você. Os olhos que eu queria encarar, eram os seus. – Algumas lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos olhos da coelha. – Quando ele me beijou, eu percebi que só queria beijar você. Só você. – Nick soltou o ar, parecendo perdido ou incrédulo com que ouvia e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Judy. – Eu sei que é estúpido e impossível, mas eu... – Nick a calou com um beijo e ela o correspondeu. Nick deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não é estúpido. – Disse Nick quando se separaram. – É só o que eu quero também. Eu só quero você.

\- É verdade? – Judy perguntou em dúvida, embora quisesse acreditar naquilo mais que tudo. Nick apenas assentiu com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Judy sorriu também e voltou a beijá-lo, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e fazendo seus corpos se colarem. O pelo dele era quente e a mantinha aquecida. – Mas somos de espécies diferentes. – Ela disse interrompendo o beijo, um pouco triste.

\- Eu sei. – Ele concordou voltando a beijá-la.

\- E você é um predador e eu sou uma presa. – Judy interrompeu o beijo novamente, parecendo aflita. Será que Nick acompanhava o que ela dizia?

\- Eu notei. – Nick voltou a colar sua boca a dela, silenciando-a.

\- Vão nos odiar. – Dessa vez ela não chegou a afastar sua boca da dele. Apenas murmurou em meio ao beijo. Era difícil raciocinar com a boca e o corpo dele colados aos seus.

\- Talvez. – Concordou Nick, entretido demais em beijá-la para se importar.

\- Isso não o preocupa? – Judy indagou empurrando o peito dele levemente com uma das mãos e cortando o contato de suas bocas totalmente. Talvez assim chegassem a algum lugar.

\- Agora que você acabou de dizer que seu sonho era me beijar? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. E ela ficou muito tentada a contrariá-lo, pois não fora isso que ela dissera, mas isso não era tão importante agora que haviam se confessado. – Francamente, Cenourinha, não dou a mínima pro que vão dizer. – E então ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente. Os beijos de Nick a estavam entorpecendo. Ele certamente sabia como convencer uma garota a fazer o que ele queria. Suas patas às vezes escorregavam por baixo da blusa dela e tocavam seu pelo, mas ela não se importava. Só queria sentir o corpo dele perto do seu.

\- Nick? – Judy o chamou num sussurro.

\- Hm? – Ele indagou sorrindo encantado. Não tinha nem como dizer que ele mentia ao dizer que gostava dela. Dava pra notar por seu olhar.

\- Era por causa do meu encontro que você estava me evitando? – A raposa suspirou e sentou no sofá, puxando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo. Judy ficou vermelha, mas não faria o menor esforço para se afastar dele. Nunca. Ele a abraçou firmemente pela cintura e a coelha voltou a envolvê-lo pelo pescoço.

\- Mais ou menos, Cenourinha. – A raposa admitiu enquanto sua cauda se envolvia ao redor dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Ela estava sentindo falta exatamente disso. – Eu não suportava a ideia de imaginar você com aquele sujeitinho. Judy deu um pequeno sorriso. Então Jack estava realmente certo. – Eu sei que ele é todo perfeitinho e que seria o cara ideal pra você, mas...

\- Não. – Judy colocou um dedo na frente da boca dele e lhe deu um selinho antes de continuar. – Isso não é verdade. Jack é um cara legal. Tem uma boa conversa e me tratou muito bem... – As orelha de Nick baixaram e isso quebrou o coração de Judy. Mas precisava fazê-lo entender que era o único para ela. – Ele parece ser um coelho realmente incrível. Mas ele não é você, raposa boba. – Judy deu um beijo no rosto dele e Nick sorriu, apertando-a em seus braços.

\- Você é uma coelha muito esperta, sabia? – É claro que ela sabia. Agora que estavam juntos, ela podia acreditar nisso.

\- Hm. Hm. – Ela assentiu e encostou sua testa a dele. – Esperta como uma raposa. – Judy disse rindo e fazendo-o rir.

\- Bem que suspeitei. – Nick respondeu antes de beijá-la novamente. Não tinha como saber o que aconteceria nos próximos dias ou como seria o relacionamento deles, mas eles se gostavam e sabiam disso. Nada era mais importante que isso.

 **Your eyes, looking into your eyes**

 **(Seus olhos, olhando dentro dos seus olhos)**

 **Looking into your eyes**

 **(Olhando dentro dos seus olhos)**

 **Oh, won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away?**

 **(Oh, você não vai vir, arrombar a porta, e me levar embora?)**

 **Oh! No more mistakes, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

 **(Oh! Sem mais erros, porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar)**

 **Stay**

 **(Ficar)**

 **[Thinking of You – Katy Perry]**

 **Início: 28/03/2017.**

 **Término: 01/05/2017.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Algo Assim**

 **Nick's POV**

Aquele era o primeiro dia após o retorno de Judy e, até então, eles não haviam tido nenhuma oportunidade de sentar e conversar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Mas Nick tinha esperanças de que até o fim do dia tudo fosse esclarecido e então não haveria mais problemas entre eles. Se tudo desse certo, Judy seria sua, ele pensou com um pequeno sorriso.

Naquele momento eles estavam na perseguição de um fugitivo no meio da rua. Nick ficara um pouco para trás e Judy sabia que deveria esperá-lo, mas sempre perdia o controle quando se tratava de prender criminosos. Com um pouco de sorte ela conseguiu alcançar a lontra que fugia deles carregando uma bolsa cheia do dinheiro que roubara de uma loja. Conseguiu algemá-lo e agora só tinha que esperar Nick atravessar a rua para que pudessem levá-lo para a viatura. A raposa apenas esperava o sinal fechar para alcançá-la. Judy era incrível. Ela nunca o decepcionava. Mais uma vez ela conseguira o que queria. Prendera o fugitivo.

Foi então que, sem nenhum aviso, a lontra deu um jeito de se libertar de suas patas e a empurrou para o meio da rua. Judy caiu de mau jeito e estava prestes a ser atropelada. Ela não teria tempo de escapar. Nick tentava alcançá-la, mas estava muito longe. Não daria tempo.

De repente Judy foi puxada pelo braço, e saiu da frente do carro bem a tempo de impedir o acidente. Todos que estavam na rua observavam a cena, curiosos, enquanto Nick abria caminho para se aproximar. Quando conseguiu finalmente, alcançar Judy e seu salvador viu um coelho encarando-a fixamente enquanto ela o observava, confusa. Seu sangue ferveu ao ver aquele coelho tocando o braço dela.

 **I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths**

 **(Estive lendo livros antigos, as lendas e os mitos)**

 **Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts**

 **(Aquiles e seu ouro, Hércules e seus dons)**

 **Spiderman's control and Batman with his fists**

 **(O controle do Homem-Aranha e Batman com seus punhos)**

 **And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**

 **(E claramente não me vejo nessa lista)**

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, que a fez ruborizar. Nick franziu o cenho. Aquele coelho parecia ser bem mais velho que ela.

\- Sim. Obrigada. – A coelha respondeu e Nick se materializou ao seu lado, saindo de seu estupor e ainda tentando processar os sentimentos que o assolaram ao ver aquele coelho com ela. Salvá-la era sua função e não a daquele intruso, embora estivesse grato pelo salvamento de sua... Sua parceira.

\- Você está mesmo bem, Cenourinha? – Nick indagou analisando-a com os olhos para ter certeza de que não se machucara.

\- Estou bem, Nick. Não precisa se preocupar. – Judy respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Nick assentiu e rapidamente segurou a lontra que a empurrara e que tentava fugir de fininho. Judy o seguiu e eles começaram a retomar seu caminho em direção à viatura deles.

\- Com licença. – Disse o coelho que salvara Judy, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer... – Ele falou se dirigindo à Judy e ignorando-o por completo. – Mas será que você me daria a honra de jantar comigo? – A coelha ficou com o rosto vermelho. E só nesse momento Nick pôde analisá-lo melhor. O coelho tinha um corpo atlético e grandes olhos azuis que pareciam deslumbrar todas as fêmeas ao redor deles, o que só irritou Nick mais ainda. Judy olhou para seu parceiro e ele fez questão de manter seu rosto inexpressivo.

\- Ela tem que aceitar. – Sussurrou uma senhora que estava próxima a eles.

\- Claro que sim. – Sussurrou outra fêmea. – Ele acabou de salvar a vida dela. Ela seria louca se não aceitasse. – Esses comentários só serviam para irritar Nick mais ainda.

\- Eu... – Judy parecia querer recusar o convite, mas Nick sabia que a coelha não conseguia ser grosseira. Ainda mais depois que aquele idiota salvara sua vida – Claro. Por que não? – Respondeu por fim, com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Ótimo. – Respondeu o coelho com um sorriso resplandecente. – Posso buscá-la no DPZ, se quiser. A que horas você sai?

\- Às 18:00h. – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

\- Estarei lá às 18:00h em ponto. – O coelho respondeu animado, começando a se afastar.

\- Você não disse seu nome. – Falou Judy antes que ele se afastasse demais.

\- É Jack. – E assim ele continuou seu caminho, como todos os outros passantes. Ele nem sequer perguntara seu nome, mas com tudo que vinha acontecendo desde que entrara no DPZ era provável que já tivesse visto alguma foto sua nos jornais.

Eles continuaram seguindo seu caminho, mas Nick estava decidido a permanecer calado. Sabia que se abrisse a boca acabaria dizendo algo que magoaria a Judy e a ele. E isso era a última coisa que queria.

* * *

 **She said: Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?**

 **(Ela disse: Aonde você quer ir? Quanto você quer arriscar?)**

 **I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts**

 **(Eu não estou procurando por alguém com dons sobre-humanos)**

Ao chegarem ao DPZ, Nick seguiu em direção à sua mesa com o cenho franzido e de mau humor. Judy parecia preocupada, mas ele não queria sua companhia naquele momento. Embora ele pudesse notar pelos olhos dela que suas atitudes a magoavam. Antes que Judy pudesse segui-lo, Garramansa a puxara pelo braço para mostrar no computador quanta repercussão seu salvamento já rendera. Estava em todas as redes sociais. Ele ainda fizera questão de comentar que Jack e ela fariam um lindo casal. Nick bufou e continuou se afastando. Não precisava ficar ouvindo isso.

* * *

 **Some superhero, some fairytale bliss**

 **(Um super-herói, uma felicidade de conto de fadas)**

 **Just something I can turn to.** **Somebody I can kiss.**

 **(Apenas algo para que eu possa recorrer. Alguém que eu possa beijar.)**

 **Oh, I want something just like this**

 **(Oh, eu quero algo assim)**

 **I want something just like this**

 **(Eu quero algo assim)**

Judy tentara se aproximar dele durante o dia, mas ele se mantivera afastado. Sabia que não tinha o direito de querer competir com aquele coelho. Como todos diziam Judy e ele fariam um lindo casal. Quem era ele para se intrometer? Mesmo que a amasse com todas as suas forças, não iria atrapalhar sua vida. Eles nem sequer eram da mesma espécie. Sequer eram do mesmo grupo. Judy era uma presa e ele um predador. Eram inimigos naturais.

Ele nunca ouvira falar em um relacionamento desse tipo. Se, por algum milagre, Judy também gostasse dele, como parecera por seus ciúmes, e tivessem um relacionamento, seriam tratados como párias perante a sociedade. Ela não merecia isso.

Judy tinha uma visão idealizada do mundo e achava que tudo era possível em Zootopia, mas ele sabia que não era bem assim. Embora tivesse se deixado levar pela empolgação dela, sabia que nem tudo era um mar de rosas. Nem tudo era aceito. Nick suspirou e encostou a cabeça à mesa. Não sabia por que deixara sua mente divagar por esse caminho. Nada disso aconteceria mesmo. Ela tinha um encontro com um coelho. O coelho que a salvara. Aquele coelho idiota que conseguira fazer sua função com tanta desenvoltura e que a levaria para jantar.

Sabia que estava apenas sendo amargo. Jack a salvara. Fora um heroi. O heroi de Judy. Era mais do que justo que tivesse a chance de conquistar seu coração e de fazê-la feliz. E Judy... Judy merecia ser feliz.

Nick olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram 17:45h. Pegou suas coisas apressadamente e saiu sem trocar de roupa e sem se despedir de ninguém. Não queria estar ali quando o coelho aparecesse para buscar sua Cenourinha.

* * *

 **I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths**

 **(Estive lendo livros antigos, as lendas e os mitos)**

 **The testaments they told, the moon and its eclipse**

 **(Os testemunhos que contavam, a lua e seu eclipse)**

 **And Superman unrolls a suit before he lifts**

 **(E o Superman retira um terno antes de voar)**

 **But I'm not the kind of person that it fits**

 **(Mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que se encaixa nisso)**

Depois de tomar um banho quente, Nick se secou e vestiu apenas um par de calças pretas. Não estava com fome e, por isso, tentou encontrar algo de bom para assistir na televisão, mas nada o distraía do fato de que Judy estava com aquele coelho em algum lugar desconhecido a ele. A jovem poderia estar nos braços dele naquele exato momento, e pensar nisso só o deixava mais perturbado. Devia ter tomado um banho frio para esfriar sua cabeça. Embora soubesse que isso não resolveria nada.

Sabia o que devia fazer. Não adiantava ficar em casa se lamentando. Tinha que falar com Judy. Tinha que fazê-la entender, de alguma forma, que ele era um idiota, mas era um idiota que a amava.

Tendo se resolvido, Nick vestiu uma camisa verde e saiu da casa disposto a esperar na entrada do apartamento dela, o tempo que fosse preciso, para dizer tudo o que sentia. Sem arrependimentos dessa vez.

Saiu do apartamento e desceu as escadas correndo. Não queria perder tempo esperando o elevador. Porém levou um susto ao encontrar a coelha que ocupava seus pensamentos, sentada nas escadas do terceiro andar de seu prédio com uma sacola a seu lado. "O que Judy estaria fazendo ali?" Ele se questionava intrigado enquanto se aproximava.

\- Cenourinha, o que está fazendo aqui? – Nick indagou surpreso. – Você não devia estar num jantar agora? – A coelha o encarou e depois baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

\- Eu estava indo para o seu apartamento, mas fiquei com medo de encontrar a Stephany ou alguma outra raposa lá. – Ela respondeu com as bochechas coradas. – Eu trouxe comida. – Judy falou erguendo a sacola que estava ao seu lado. – E a sobremesa é mirtilo. – Concluiu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Judy... É claro que você podia ter ido direto pro meu apartamento. – Nick falou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e ela a aceitou. – E não precisava trazer nenhuma comida pra isso. Entenda de uma vez por todas. – Ele ergueu o rosto dela com um toque em seu queixo, para que ela o encarasse. – Eu não tenho nada com a Stephany e nem com ninguém, mas, se tivesse, você sempre seria bem vinda na minha casa a hora que quisesse.

 **She said: Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?**

 **(Ela disse: Aonde você quer ir? Quanto você quer arriscar?)**

 **I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts**

 **(Eu não estou procurando por alguém com dons sobre-humanos)**

 **Some superhero, some fairytale bliss**

 **(Um super-herói, uma felicidade de conto de fadas)**

 **Just something I can turn to.** **Somebody I can miss**

 **(Apenas algo para que eu possa recorrer. Alguém que eu possa sentir falta.)**

\- Eu sei. Mas eu não queria atrapalhar nada. – Os dois seguiram para o apartamento dele. – E sei que não precisava trazer comida, mas, se eu não trouxesse, o restaurante jogaria fora de qualquer maneira. – Ela explicou colocando a sacola sobre a mesa, assim que entraram no apartamento.

\- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Nick perguntou preocupado, puxando-a pela mão para que se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá. Os dois se sentaram e Judy parecia pensar se falaria ou não o que acontecera. Aquilo só o deixou mais preocupado. – Cenourinha, me diga o que aconteceu. Se aquele coelho idiota fez alguma coisa contra a sua vontade, eu vou... – Judy se apressou a acalmá-lo.

\- Não, Nick. – Ela falou segurando seu braço. – Ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Me tratou super bem. – Nick se acalmou um pouco, mas o que Judy dizia também não o agradava. – Nós conversamos um pouco, escolhemos a comida juntos, mas...

\- Mas o que? – A raposa perguntou novamente se sobressaltando. O que Judy lhe escondia? – Fale de uma vez, Cenourinha. – Enquanto ela não falava Nick só conseguia imaginar os piores cenários possíveis e temia acabar fazendo alguma loucura. Como rastrear aquele coelho e tirar satisfações.

\- Mas ele me beijou e... – Judy estava completamente vermelha.

\- O quê? – Nick a interrompeu furioso, se levantando do sofá. Se ela estava lhe contando aquilo com tanta vergonha era porque ele tentara forçá-la a isso. Nick podia sentir sua pulsação acelerada. Ia matar aquele coelho. Ele começou a andar em direção à porta, mas Judy, que também levantara, segurou sua mão e puxou-o para perto de si.

\- Nick, por favor, deixe eu lhe contar tudo. – A raposa não queria ouvir mais nada. Aquilo era mais do que suficiente.

\- Não preciso saber de mais nada, Cenourinha. Se ele tentou te agarrar a força, vou encontrá-lo e prendê-lo e depois vou torturá-lo. – Nick não se lembrava de alguma vez ter estado com tanta raiva quanto naquele momento.

 **Oh, I want something just like this**

 **(Oh, Eu quero algo assim)**

 **I want something just like this**

 **(Eu quero algo assim)**

\- Nick! – Gritou Judy preocupada, segurando seu rosto e ele respirou fundo antes de encarar os olhos ametista à sua frente, tentando se acalmar. – Ele não tentou me obrigar a nada. Quando eu disse "não", ele se afastou. – Nick soltou um suspiro de alívio. – A questão é... – Judy respirou fundo, ainda encarando-o. O corpo dele estava bem próximo ao dela.

\- Sim...? – Nick insistiu um pouco afoito.

\- A questão é que eu só conseguia pensar em você. – Ela concluiu rapidamente. Nick arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou num sussurro, sentindo seu coração bater loucamente. A raposa se sentiu perdida por um momento. O que isso significava? Poderia ser o que ele mais queria? Será que entendera certo? Judy desviou seus olhos dos dele, mas Nick a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo. – Judy, por favor, me explique o que isso significa. – Ele pediu desesperado.

\- Eu... Eu não sei, Nick. – Judy disse parecendo receosa. – Eu só...

\- Você só... – Ele a incentivou. Precisava saber a verdade naquele exato momento.

\- Enquanto eu estava lá no restaurante com Jack, eu só pensava em estar com você. Os olhos que eu queria encarar, eram os seus. – Algumas lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos olhos da coelha. – Quando ele me beijou, eu percebi que só queria beijar você. Só você. – Nick soltou o ar, que não sabia que estava prendendo e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Judy. – Eu sei que é estúpido e impossível, mas eu... – Nick a calou com um beijo e a coelha o correspondeu. Nick deu um pequeno sorriso aliviado.

\- Não é estúpido. – Disse Nick quando se separaram. – É só o que eu quero também. Eu só quero você.

 **Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?**

 **(Aonde você quer ir? Quanto você quer arriscar?)**

 **I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts**

 **(Eu não estou procurando por alguém com dons sobre-humanos)**

\- É verdade? – Judy perguntou em dúvida. Nick apenas assentiu com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Judy sorriu também e voltou a beijá-lo, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e fazendo seus corpos se colarem. O pelo dele era quente e a mantinha aquecida. – Mas somos de espécies diferentes. – Ela disse interrompendo o beijo, um pouco triste.

\- Eu sei. – Ele concordou voltando a beijá-la.

\- E você é um predador e eu sou uma presa. – Judy interrompeu o beijo novamente, parecendo aflita.

\- Eu notei. – Nick voltou a colar sua boca a dela, silenciando-a.

\- Vão nos odiar. – Dessa vez ela não chegou a afastar sua boca da dele. Apenas murmurou em meio ao beijo.

\- Talvez. – Concordou Nick, entretido demais em beijá-la para se importar.

\- Isso não o preocupa? – Judy indagou empurrando o peito dele levemente com uma das mãos e cortando o contato de suas bocas totalmente.

\- Agora que você acabou de dizer que seu sonho era me beijar? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – Francamente, Cenourinha, não dou a mínima pro que vão dizer. – E então ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente. Sonhara com aquilo, mas nunca acreditara, de fato, que o dia em que poderia beijá-la e abraçá-la quando quisesse, pudesse chegar. Suas patas às vezes escorregavam por baixo da blusa dela e tocavam seu pelo, mas Judy não parecia se importar.

\- Nick? – Judy o chamou num sussurro.

\- Hm? – Ele indagou sorrindo encantado. Se sentia como se estivesse andando nas nuvens.

\- Era por causa do meu encontro que você estava me evitando? – A raposa suspirou e sentou no sofá, puxando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo. Judy ficou vermelha e Nick teve que segurar o sorriso de satisfação que queria brotar em seu rosto. Ele a abraçou firmemente pela cintura e a coelha voltou a envolvê-lo pelo pescoço. Aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida.

\- Mais ou menos, Cenourinha. – A raposa admitiu enquanto sua cauda se envolvia ao redor dela, fazendo-a sorrir. – Eu não suportava a ideia de imaginar você com aquele sujeitinho. Judy deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu sei que ele é todo perfeitinho e que seria o cara ideal pra você, mas...

\- Não. – Judy colocou um dedo na frente da boca dele e lhe deu um selinho antes de continuar. – Isso não é verdade. Jack é um cara legal. Tem uma boa conversa e me tratou muito bem... – Nick podia sentir suas orelhas baixando. Sabia que se Judy dissera que gostava dele, isso era verdade, mas saber disso não tornava mais fácil ouvir os elogios dela àquele coelho intrometido. – Ele parece ser um coelho realmente incrível. Mas ele não é você, raposa boba. – Judy deu um beijo no rosto dele e Nick sorriu, apertando-a em seus braços.

\- Você é uma coelha muito esperta, sabia? – Judy era sua. Era só o que importava.

\- Hm. Hm. – Ela assentiu e encostou sua testa a dele. – Esperta como uma raposa. – Judy disse rindo e fazendo-o rir.

\- Bem que suspeitei. – Nick respondeu antes de beijá-la novamente. Agora que sabia que Judy sentia o mesmo que ele e que estavam juntos, tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo.

 **Some superhero, some fairytale bliss**

 **(Um super-herói, uma felicidade de conto de fadas)**

 **Just something I can turn to.** **Somebody I can kiss.**

 **(Apenas algo para que eu possa recorrer. Alguém que eu possa beijar.)**

 **I want something just like this**

 **(Eu quero algo assim)**

 **[Something Like This – The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay]**

 **Início: 28/03/2017.**

 **Término: 01/05/2017.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorte**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

 **(Você consegue me escutar? Estou falando com você)**

 **Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

 **(Através das águas, do outro lado do profundo oceano azul)**

 **Under the open sky oh, my, baby, I'm trying**

 **(Sob o céu aberto, oh, nossa, meu bem, estou tentando)**

Judy Mal conseguira dormir depois que chegara a casa. Seus pensamentos voltavam para Nick a todo o momento. Ele também gostava dela. Ele também a queria. Nick queria ficar com ela. A noite passara tão rápido que quando dera por si já estava sentada em sua mesa no DPZ esperando que ele chegasse.

E Nick chegara. Ele não parara de olhar para ela, desde que entrara na sala. E, embora a coelha tentasse se concentrar em seus papéis, os olhos dele sobre si a deixavam desconcertada e com o coração disparado.

\- O que foi, Nick? – Perguntou a coelha, por fim. Se Nick não parasse de olhar para ela, como ela poderia ficar olhando para ele?

\- Nada. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo, desviando os olhos dos dela e encarando os papéis sobre sua própria mesa.

\- Não parecia ser nada. Você já estava me observando há algum tempo. – Judy insistiu ficando vermelha. Não podia deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente.

\- Então você tinha notado e só agora resolveu mencionar? – Nick indagou maliciosamente, voltando a encará-la. Bom, Judy não tinha pensado na questão por esse lado. – Isso me leva a crer que talvez você goste dos meus olhos em cima do seu corpo. – Dessa vez foi Judy quem desviou os olhos dos dele. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão direto?

 **Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea**

 **(Garoto, te escuto em meus sonhos, sinto o seu sussurro do outro lado do mar)**

 **I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard**

 **(Te guardo comigo em meu coração, você torna as coisas fáceis quando a vida fica difícil)**

\- Talvez eu goste de mais do que apenas seus olhos sobre o meu corpo. – Ela respondeu ousadamente, deixando-o boquiaberto. Se ele podia deixá-la sem jeito, ela podia fazer o mesmo. Com certeza ele não esperava aquele tipo de resposta vindo dela. – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – A coelha indagou com um sorriso convencido. Estava muito satisfeita com o efeito que podia causar nele. E descobrira muitos efeitos que seus beijos podiam causar no dia anterior. Despertando de seu devaneio, Nick voltou a sorrir maliciosamente.

\- Quer conferir? – Judy tentou permanecer séria, mas acabou caindo na gargalhada.

\- Você não tem jeito, Nick. – Ela falou ajeitando os papéis na sua mesa, distraidamente. – Não consegue se comportar nem no trabalho?

\- Talvez eu conseguisse se minha namorada não ficasse me desafiando e seduzindo o tempo todo. – A raposa explicou rindo e se levantando de sua cadeira para se aproximar dela. Nick parou ao seu lado e a coelha ergueu os olhos para ele. – Está vendo? Você fez de novo.

\- Mas eu só olhei pra você, Nick. – Judy explicou confusa e envergonhada pela proximidade do corpo dele.

\- Exatamente. – A coelha riu constrangida.

\- Você é louco, sabia? – Nick assentiu baixando a cabeça para poderem trocar um beijo.

\- Não deveríamos fazer isso aqui. – Ela sussurrou com o focinho a centímetros do dele, prestes a beijá-lo novamente.

\- Eu sei. – Nick a beijou de novo. Não conseguia se cansar dos beijos dela.

* * *

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

 **(Sortuda, pois estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)**

 **Lucky to have been where I have been**

 **(Sortuda por ter estado onde estive)**

 **Lucky to be coming home again**

 **(Sortuda por estar voltando pra casa novamente)**

\- O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite, cenourinha? Temos que comemorar. – Disse Nick quando estavam patrulhando a Savana.

\- No que está pensando, Nick? – Ela indagou curiosa. Era o que mais queria. Mais algum tempo com seu namorado.

\- Um janta a luz de velas, música ao fundo. Talvez você queira ir pra minha casa depois disso... – Explicou ele sorrindo um pouco envergonhado. Nick queria ter um jantar romântico com ela. A coelha nunca tivera esse tipo de experiência. Sempre se dedicara à sua carreira e não tivera muito tempo para namoros.

\- Uau! – Disse Judy surpresa. – Quem diria que você era tão romântico, senhor Wilde?

\- Ainda há muito que você não sabe a meu respeito, senhorita, Hopps. – Ele respondeu entrando na brincadeira. – Só espero que esteja disposta a descobrir. – Nick a encarou sério e ela fez o mesmo. Ela sabia que para Nick sua resposta era importante. Ele queria saber se ela não o abandonaria. E isso nunca aconteceria. Nunca mesmo. E para ela aquilo tudo também era muito importante. Ela queria ficar com ele para sempre.

\- Estou mais do que disposta. – A coelha disse voltando a olhar para a estrada. – Só não entendo porque você quer que eu vá ao seu apartamento depois do jantar. – Concluiu fingindo inocência. Será que Nick imaginava que ela nunca tivera um relacionamento e, portanto, nunca fora pra cama com ninguém?

\- Bom, nós podemos conversar... Ou ver um filme, sabe? – Nick explicou passando a pata sobre os pelos da nuca, um pouco desconcertado. Era óbvio que não era só isso que ele queria. Ela podia notar. E também queria estar com ele, só não sabia se estava pronta. De qualquer forma sabia que Nick nunca a obrigaria fazer nada que não quisesse. Judy começou a rir. – O que foi?

\- Você fica muito fofo quando está com vergonha. – Ela sabia o que ele queria, então podia perturbá-lo um pouco, não?

\- Ora... – Nick abriu a boca para revidar a brincadeira, mas Judy o encarou com diversão nos olhos. E ele silenciou, encarando-a. Parecia hipnotizado.

\- Aonde vamos jantar? – Ela indagou novamente olhando para a estrada e Nick soltou um suspiro. Quando fossem ao apartamento dele, conversariam melhor a respeito disso.

* * *

 **They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this**

 **(Eles não sabem como demora esperar por um amor como esse)**

 **Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss**

 **(Toda vez que dizemos adeus eu queria que nos beijássemos novamente)**

 **I wait for you I promise you, I will**

 **(Vou esperar você, juro que vou esperar)**

O expediente estava quase acabando e os dois se preparavam para voltar ao DPZ, quando ouviram tiros sendo disparados, seguidos de duas doninhas que passaram pelo carro deles correndo.

\- Temos que ir atrás deles, Nick. – Disse Judy preocupada, virando o carro na direção que os bandidos seguiram.

\- Tem certeza, Cenourinha? – Perguntou Nick desanimado. Ela também não queria ter que fazer isso, mas não podiam fingir que não tinham visto nada.

\- Nick, nós somos oficiais da lei. Temos que ir atrás deles. – Ela explicou com as orelhas baixas. Também não estava satisfeita em ter que deixar o encontro deles para depois, mas era preciso.

\- Eu sei. – Ele concordou fazendo o possível para se animar. Aquele era seu Nick. Sempre se adapta às situações que a vida jogava sobre eles. – Vamos pegá-los e vou dar uma coça neles por atrapalharem nossos planos. – Judy sorriu para ele.

\- Somos dois, então. – A coelha disse tentando localizar os bandidos na estrada. Judy parou o carro ao encontrar uma trilha e eles desceram do carro

Infelizmente nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

 **And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet**

 **(E então estou velejando pelo mar para uma ilha aonde vamos nos encontrar)**

 **You'll hear the music, feel the air, I put a flower in your hair**

 **(Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar, vou colocar uma flor em seu cabelo)**

Judy estava sentada numa cadeira na sala de espera do hospital, ainda tentando entender como tudo pudera dar tão errado em tão pouco tempo. Num segundo estavam se aproximando dos suspeitos e no outro Nick caia no chão depois de ter levado um tiro na barriga. Na mesma hora Judy esquecera os bandidos e se ajoelhara ao lado de Nick, pressionando seu ferimento e pedindo ajuda pelo rádio. Ela nunca vira tanto sangue. Ainda estava coberta por ele.

Logo a ambulância chegara e os levara para o hospital e ali estava ela. Sem poder ficar ao lado de seu parceiro, sem poder apoiar seu namorado quando ele mais precisava. Aquilo era extremamente frustrante e desesperador.

Judy só conseguiu se mover daquela cadeira quando Bogo apareceu com uma muda de roupa para ela e lhe disse que deveria tomar um banho se queria ficar no quarto de Nick até ele acordar, pois a operação já terminara. Seu chefe também lhe informara que as doninhas já estavam sob custódia e que logo seriam transferidas para a prisão. A coelha assentiu e se levantou para ir até o banheiro do hospital. Nada daquilo importava. Ela só queria ver Nick.

* * *

 **And though the breeze is through trees move so pretty you're all I see**

 **(E apesar da brisa fazer as árvores se moverem tão graciosamente, você é tudo que vejo)**

 **As the world keep spinning round, you hold me right here right now**

 **(Enquanto o mundo continua girando, você me abraça forte aqui, nesse instante)**

Judy sentou ao lado da cama de Nick e rezou para que ele acordasse logo. Precisava encarar aqueles olhos verdes, ouvir seu riso, para saber que tudo ficaria bem. Precisava de Nick. A coelha estava tão cansada devido aos acontecimentos, que acabara encostando a cabeça na cama dele e caíra no sono.

Ela não sabia definir quanto tempo se passara, mas sentia alguém tocando sua cabeça.

\- Nick... – Ela sussurrou enquanto abria os olhos.

\- Estou aqui. – Ele respondeu um pouco rouco, e ela ergueu a cabeça, rapidamente desperta.

\- Nick! – Disse Judy segurando a mão dele, angustiada. Ele estava bem. Estava olhando para ela, sorrindo. – Você está bem? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira? Eu posso...

\- Estou bem, Cenourinha. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, parecendo aliviado por vê-la bem também. – Está tudo bem.

\- Não, Nick, não está. – Judy sentiu as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Nunca ficara tão desesperada quanto naquele dia. – Eu estava com tanto medo. Achei que ia te perder, que nunca mais ia poder ver você sorrindo.

\- Shhh. Eu estou bem, não está vendo? Estou pronto pra próxima. – A raposa brincou tentando animá-la. Mas ela não queria pensar numa próxima vez. Não iria suportar vê-lo daquele jeito novamente. Não podia passar por aquilo mais uma vez. As lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto. – Vem cá. – A raposa pediu segurando o braço dela e fazendo-a se levantar. – Deita do meu lado.

\- Não sei se é seguro fazer isso, Nick. Seu ferimento pode... – Ele a interrompeu com um sorriso gentil.

\- Será que minha namorada pode deitar do meu lado para eu abraçá-la? – Insistiu segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para a cama. Judy, tentando conter as lágrimas, assentiu e deitou com delicadeza sobre o braço dele. Nick a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa; e a coelha começou a chorar de novo. – Por que você ainda está chorando, Judy? – Nick perguntou angustiado.

\- Por que foi tudo culpa minha. – Ela explicou soluçando e o abraçando com cuidado.

\- Ah, é? – Ele indagou irônico. – Eu não sabia que você tinha combinado com aquelas doninhas para nos emboscarem.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Ela disse estreitando os olhos, parando de chorar por um momento, e Nick sorriu. Aquele era o sorriso mais lindo de todos. No mundo não existia outro sorriso que pudesse se comparar com aquele.

\- Não foi culpa de ninguém, Judy. Somos policiais. Sabemos que isso pode acontecer. Simplesmente aconteceu. – Nick deu um selinho nela, que o correspondeu prontamente. – Tudo o que importa é que estamos bem.

\- Eu sei. – Judy respondeu aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele. Sabia que era tudo verdade, mas não queria que ele corresse perigo. – Eu só... Não posso te perder. Eu te amo. Não sei o que faria sem você. – Nick arregalou os olhos. E aí estava. Ela fora a primeira a usar a palavra com 'a'. Será que isso o afastaria? Já haviam dito que se amavam, mas não nesse mesmo contexto.

\- Eu também te amo, Judy. E você não vai ter que descobrir como é viver sem mim, pois eu não vou a lugar algum. – A coelha sorriu e ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo. Nick a amava também. Ela não podia estar mais feliz, mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passaram. – Só fico um pouco chateado por tudo isso ter acontecido no dia do nosso primeiro encontro. E por você não ter ido pra minha casa, como eu havia planejado. – Judy tentou se segurar, mas em poucos segundos estava gargalhando. Era com isso que Nick se preocupava depois de tudo que acontecera?

\- Você é impossível, Nick. – A raposa ria junto com ela. Mesmo que seu primeiro encontro não tivesse dado certo, estava feliz por poder estar ali com ele. – De alguma forma, acho que você vai realizar o seu desejo de me levar pra sua casa. – Nick a encarou confuso. – Quem você acha que vai cuidar de você, te alimentar, te ajudar a tomar banho e a se vestir? – A raposa arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração disparar, o que fez os aparelhos que estavam conectados a ele apitarem mais alto. Judy riu. Não poderiam fazer nada por algum tempo, mas ela queria ver como Nick iria lidar com o fato de tê-la por perto, cuidando dele, lhe dando banho... Seria divertido poder vê-lo desconcertado mais vezes. Ela pensou fechando os olhos. De qualquer forma, estariam juntos.

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

 **(Sortuda, pois estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)**

 **Lucky to have been where I have been**

 **(Sortuda por ter estado onde estive)**

 **Lucky to be coming home again**

 **(Sortuda por estar voltando pra casa novamente)**

 **Lucky we're in love in every way**

 **(Sortuda por estarmos apaixonados de todas as maneiras)**

 **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

 **(Sortuda por termos ficado onde ficamos)**

 **Lucky to be coming home someday**

 **(Sortuda pore star voltando para casa um dia)**

 **[Lucky – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat]**

 **Término: 14/05/2017.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mergulho**

 **Nick's POV**

 **Oh, maybe I came on too strong, maybe I waited too long**

 **(Oh, talvez eu tenha forçado a barra, talvez eu tenha esperado tempo demais)**

 **Maybe I played my cards wrong**

 **(Talvez eu tenha jogado minhas cartas errado)**

 **Oh, just a little bit wrong, baby, I apologize for it**

 **(Oh, só um pouquinho errado, amor, eu me desculpo por isso)**

Nick sabia que havia cometido muitos erros e enganos em suas atitudes com relação à Judy, mas agora que sabia que sentiam o mesmo, ele faria de tudo para que não tivessem mais nenhum desencontro.

Era isso que ele pensava enquanto observava sua parceira sentada na mesa dela, preenchendo alguns relatórios. Judy era simplesmente linda, ainda mais quando estava concentrada em alguma coisa, e ele não cansava de admirá-la.

\- O que foi, Nick? – Perguntou a coelha notando o olhar dele sobre ela.

\- Nada. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo, desviando os olhos dos dela e encarando os papéis sobre sua própria mesa.

\- Não parecia ser nada. Você já estava me observando há algum tempo. – Judy insistiu ficando vermelha.

\- Então você tinha notado e só agora resolveu mencionar? – Nick indagou maliciosamente, voltando a encará-la. – Isso me leva a crer que talvez você goste dos meus olhos em cima do seu corpo. – Dessa vez foi Judy quem desviou os olhos dos dele. O sorriso de Nick se alargou. Adorava deixá-la envergonhada.

 **I could fall, or I could fly here in your aeroplane**

 **(Eu poderia cair ou eu poderia voar aqui em seu avião)**

 **And I could live, I could die hanging on the words you say**

 **(E eu poderia viver, eu poderia morrer me segurando nas palavras que você diz)**

 **And I've been known to give my all**

 **(E eu sou conhecido por dar tudo de mim)**

 **And jumping in harder than ten thousand rocks on the lake**

 **(E mergulhar com mais força do que dez mil pedras no lago)**

\- Talvez eu goste de mais do que apenas seus olhos sobre o meu corpo. – Ela respondeu ousadamente, deixando-o boquiaberto. Por sorte ele já era da cor vermelha, ou Judy poderia notar que ele estava ruborizando. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não estava acostumado com esse lado de Judy, embora fosse um lado muito interessante e que o fazia se lembrar das horas que eles passaram se beijando em seu sofá na noite anterior. – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – A coelha indagou com um sorriso convencido. Parecia estar satisfeita com o efeito que causara nele. Despertando de seu devaneio, Nick voltou a sorrir maliciosamente.

\- Quer conferir? – Judy tentou permanecer séria, mas acabou caindo na gargalhada.

\- Você não tem jeito, Nick. – Ela falou ajeitando os papéis na sua mesa. – Não consegue se comportar nem no trabalho?

\- Talvez eu conseguisse se minha namorada não ficasse me desafiando e seduzindo o tempo todo. – A raposa explicou rindo e se levantando de sua cadeira para se aproximar dela. Nick parou ao seu lado e a coelha ergueu os olhos para ele. – Está vendo? Você fez de novo.

\- Mas eu só olhei pra você, Nick. – Judy explicou confusa e envergonhada pela proximidade do corpo dele.

\- Exatamente. – A coelha riu constrangida.

\- Você é louco, sabia? – Nick assentiu baixando a cabeça para poderem trocar um beijo.

\- Não deveríamos fazer isso aqui. – Ela sussurrou com o focinho a centímetros do dele, prestes a beijá-lo novamente.

\- Eu sei. – Nick a beijou de novo. Não conseguia se cansar dos beijos dela.

* * *

 **So don't call me baby unless you mean it**

 **(Então não me chame de amor a menos que você esteja sendo sincera)**

 **Don't tell me you need me if you don't believe it**

 **(Não me diga que precisa de mim se você não acredita nisso)**

 **So let me know the truth before I dive right into you**

 **(Então, me deixe saber a verdade antes que eu mergulhe de cabeça em você)**

\- O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite, cenourinha? Temos que comemorar. – Disse Nick quando estavam patrulhando a Savana.

\- No que está pensando, Nick? – Ela indagou curiosa.

\- Um janta a luz de velas, música ao fundo. Talvez você queira ir pra minha casa depois disso... – Explicou ele sorrindo um pouco envergonhado. Não estava acostumado a ter encontros românticos. A maioria dos encontros que tivera na vida, foram com fêmeas como Stephany.

\- Uau! – Disse Judy surpresa. – Quem diria que você era tão romântico, senhor Wilde?

\- Ainda há muito que você não sabe a meu respeito, senhorita, Hopps. – Ele respondeu entrando na brincadeira. – Só espero que esteja disposta a descobrir. – Nick a encarou sério e ela fez o mesmo. Para Nick, se entregar a um relacionamento como estava fazendo com Judy era um passo muito importante. Nunca se entregara tão completamente a alguém quanto a ela.

\- Estou mais do que disposta. – A coelha disse voltando a olhar para a estrada. – Só não entendo porque você quer que eu vá ao seu apartamento depois do jantar. – Concluiu inocentemente, deixando-o sem fala, por um segundo.

\- Bom, nós podemos conversar... Ou ver um filme, sabe? – Nick explicou passando a pata sobre os pelos da nuca, um pouco desconcertado. Era óbvio que queria levar Judy para a cama, mas não queria que ela pensasse que era só isso que queria. Ele queria tê-la por completo, mas não queria ser precipitado demais. Isso poderia assustá-la. Judy começou a rir. – O que foi?

\- Você fica muito fofo quando está com vergonha. – Então ela estava apenas brincando com ele?

\- Ora... – Nick abriu a boca para revidar a brincadeira, mas Judy o encarou com diversão nos olhos. Com aqueles olhos ametista que o convenciam de tudo.

\- Aonde vamos jantar? – Ela indagou novamente olhando para a estrada e Nick soltou um suspiro resignado. Estava nas mãos dela e não havia volta.

* * *

 **You're a mystery. I have travelled the world**

 **(Você é um mistério. Eu viajei pelo mundo)**

 **And there's no other girl like you, no one**

 **(E não há nenhuma outra garota como você, nenhuma)**

 **What's your history? (What's your history?)**

 **[Qual é a sua história? (Qual é a sua história?)]**

 **Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?**

 **(Você tem uma tendência de iludir as pessoas?)**

 **'Cause I heard you do, hmm**

 **(Porque eu ouvi que você tem, hmm)**

O expediente estava quase acabando e os dois se preparavam para voltar ao DPZ, quando ouviram tiros sendo disparados, seguidos de duas doninhas que passaram pelo carro deles correndo.

\- Temos que ir atrás deles, Nick. - Disse Judy preocupada, virando o carro na direção que os bandidos seguiram.

\- Tem certeza, Cenourinha? – Perguntou Nick desanimado. Aquilo ia estragar os planos deles. E esse ia ser seu primeiro encontro oficial como namorados.

\- Nick, nós somos oficiais da lei. Temos que ir atrás deles. – Ela explicou com as orelhas baixas. Também não parecia estar satisfeita com a situação.

\- Eu sei. – Ele concordou fazendo o possível para se animar. Talvez ainda conseguissem sair depois de prendê-los. – Vamos pegá-los e vou dar uma coça neles por atrapalharem nossos planos. – Judy sorriu para ele.

\- Somos dois, então. – A coelha disse tentando localizar os bandidos na estrada. Judy parou o carro ao encontrar uma trilha e eles desceram do carro

Infelizmente nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

 **I could fall, or I could fly here in your aeroplane**

 **(Eu poderia cair ou eu poderia voar aqui em seu avião)**

 **And I could live, I could die hanging on the words you say**

 **(E eu poderia viver, eu poderia morrer me segurando nas palavras que você diz)**

Ele abriu os olhos e estranhou a iluminação do local onde estava. Tudo era branco. Até as pessoas que passavam por ele estavam de branco e pareciam preocupadas. Claramente ele estava confuso. Nick tentou perguntar onde estava Judy, mas não conseguiu nem abrir a boca.

\- Olá, eu sou o doutor Kent. Vou operá-lo, senhor Wilde. – Explicou o médico com um sorriso amigável. – Não tente falar, pois o senhor perdeu muito sangue e já lhe demos a anestesia para iniciar a operação, então o melhor que tem a fazer é relaxar, certo? – Nick tentou assentir, mas seus olhos começaram a se fechar. A anestesia devia estar fazendo efeito. – Tudo vai dar certo. – Ele ouviu o médico concluir antes de cair no sono. Sequer conseguira perguntar o que acontecera a Judy.

 **And I've been known to give my all**

 **(E eu sou conhecido por dar tudo de mim)**

 **And lie awake, every Day, don't know how much I can take**

 **(E ficar acordado, todos os dias, não sei quanto eu posso aguentar)**

Nick acordou algumas horas depois e, ao abrir os olhos, teve que aguardar alguns minutos até que seus olhos se adaptassem à escuridão do quarto. Até então ele nunca havia levado um tiro e, pelo que pudera notar, não era nada parecido com os filmes. A academia devia ter uma aula sobre isso. Nos filmes o mocinho levava um tiro na primeira cena e continuava lutando até o final sem nenhum problema. A vida real era muito mais bagunçada e tinha muito mais sangue.

Agora ele podia se lembrar da sensação da bala perfurando seu corpo e também se lembrava do sangue que saíra do ferimento. Aquele sangue nem parecera ser dele. Parecera que ele observava os acontecimentos pelos olhos de outra pessoa. E então tudo estava em câmera lenta e ele caíra no chão ouvindo os gritos de Judy. Em seguida ela estava ajoelhada ao seu lado pedindo socorro e pressionando seu ferimento. E depois disso, tudo era um borrão. Podia ouvir os gritos dela chamando por ele, mas não se lembrava de mais nada até a operação.

Judy devia estar desesperada. Devia estar se culpando. Isso era bem típico dela. Será que já lhe informaram que ele estava bem? Será que ela estava bem? Até onde sabia aquelas doninhas podiam ter feito algo com ela depois que ele apagara. Tinha que se levantar e descobrir.

Nick moveu sua pata direita tentando encontrar algum lugar para se apoiar, e esbarrou na cabeça de alguém. Ao olhar para o lado encontrou Judy cochilando com a cabeça encostada na cama. Ele sorriu aliviado. Ela estava bem.

Com suavidade tocou a cabeça dela com sua pata, o que a fez despertar.

\- Nick... – Ela sussurrou enquanto abria os olhos.

\- Estou aqui. – Ele respondeu um pouco rouco, fazendo a coelha erguer a cabeça rapidamente.

 **I could fall, or I could fly here in your aeroplane**

 **(Eu poderia cair ou eu poderia voar aqui em seu avião)**

 **And I could live, I could die hanging on the words you say**

 **(E eu poderia viver, eu poderia morrer me segurando nas palavras que você diz)**

 **And I've been known to give my all**

 **(E eu sou conhecido por dar tudo de mim)**

 **Sitting back, looking at every mess that I made**

 **(Recuando, observando cada bagunça que eu fiz)**

\- Nick! – Disse Judy segurando a mão dele angustiada. – Você está bem? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira? Eu posso...

\- Estou bem, Cenourinha. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, aliviado por vê-la bem também. – Está tudo bem.

\- Não, Nick, não está. – Nick podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela. – Eu estava com tanto medo. Achei que ia te perder, que nunca mais ia poder ver você sorrindo.

\- Shhh. Eu estou bem, não está vendo? Estou pronto pra próxima. – A raposa brincou tentando animá-la. Não sabia como lidar com suas lágrimas. Não sabia lidar com o sofrimento de sua Cenourinha. Ficava feliz por saber que ela se preocupava tanto com ele, mas não queria ver aquelas lágrimas manchando seu rosto. – Vem cá. – A raposa pediu segurando o braço dela e fazendo-a se levantar. – Deita do meu lado.

\- Não sei se é seguro fazer isso, Nick. Seu ferimento pode... – Ele a interrompeu com um sorriso gentil.

\- Será que minha namorada pode deitar do meu lado para eu abraçá-la? – Insistiu segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para a cama. Judy, tentando conter as lágrimas, assentiu e deitou com delicadeza sobre o braço dele. Nick a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa; e a coelha começou a chorar de novo. – Por que você ainda está chorando, Judy? – Nick perguntou angustiado.

\- Por que foi tudo culpa minha. – Ela explicou soluçando e o abraçando com cuidado.

\- Ah, é? – Ele indagou irônico. – Eu não sabia que você tinha combinado com aquelas doninhas para nos emboscarem.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Ela disse estreitando os olhos, parando de chorar por um momento. Nick sorriu. Ela ficava extremamente fofa quando estava com raiva.

\- Não foi culpa de ninguém, Judy. Somos policiais. Sabemos que isso pode acontecer. Simplesmente aconteceu. – Nick deu um selinho nela, que o correspondeu prontamente. – Tudo o que importa é que estamos bem.

\- Eu sei. – Judy respondeu aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Eu só... Não posso te perder. Eu te amo. Não sei o que faria sem você. – Nick arregalou os olhos. Judy acabara de dizer que o amava. Sua Cenourinha o amava. Não era uma surpresa exatamente, pois ele sabia disso, assim como ela sabia que ele a amava. Mas nunca haviam colocado esse sentimento em palavras.

\- Eu também te amo, Judy. E você não vai ter que descobrir como é viver sem mim, pois eu não vou a lugar algum. – A coelha sorriu e ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo. – Só fico um pouco chateado por tudo isso ter acontecido no dia do nosso primeiro encontro. E por você não ter ido pra minha casa, como eu havia planejado. – Judy tentou se segurar, mas em poucos segundos estava gargalhando.

\- Você é impossível, Nick. – A raposa ria junto com ela. Mesmo que seu primeiro encontro não tivesse dado certo, estava feliz por poder estar ali com ela. – De alguma forma, acho que você vai realizar o seu desejo de me levar pra sua casa. – Nick a encarou confuso. – Quem você acha que vai cuidar de você, te alimentar, te ajudar a tomar banho e a se vestir? – A raposa arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração disparar, o que fez os aparelhos que estavam conectados a ele apitarem mais alto. Judy riu e Nick tentou se acalmar. Para ele aquela seria uma recuperação bem agitada.

 **So don't call me baby unless you mean it**

 **(Então não me chame de amor a menos que você esteja sendo sincera)**

 **Don't tell me you need me if you don't believe it**

 **(Não me diga que precisa de mim se você não acredita nisso)**

 **So let me know the truth before I dive right into you**

 **(Então, me deixe saber a verdade antes que eu mergulhe de cabeça em você)**

 **[Dive – Ed Sheeran]**

 **Término: 14/05/2017.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – A Coisa Mais Doce**

 **Nick's POV**

 **She is the sweetest thing that I know**

 **(Ela é a coisa mais doce que eu conheço)**

 **Should see the way she holds me when the lights go low**

 **(Você devia ver o jeito que ela me abraça quando as luzes se apagam)**

 **Shakes my soul like a pothole every time**

 **(Ela balança minha alma como um buraco na rua toda vez)**

 **Took my heart upon a one way trip**

 **(Levou meu coração em uma viagem só de ida)**

 **Guess she went wandering off with it**

 **(Acho que ela foi vagar com ele por aí)**

 **None like most women I know, this one will bring it back whole**

 **(Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres que conheço, esta vai trazer ele de volta inteiro)**

Era o segundo dia que Judy passava cuidando dele; e Nick se sentia extremamente frustrado. Era ruim demais tê-la tão perto de si e ser incapaz de lhe dar sequer um simples abraço de maneira apropriada. Isso não queria dizer que não conseguia envolvê-la em seus braços às vezes, mas certamente não era da forma que queria. Era horrível sentir as patas dela tocando seu corpo para trocar o curativo, ou tê-la deitada ao seu lado na cama, sem poder fazer nada, já que o ferimento ainda era recente e poderia se reabrir com o menor dos movimentos.

A coelha terminou de trocar o curativo e sentou ao lado dele na cama, enlaçando seu braço com os dela, e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Nick suspirou tentando se resignar à situação que viviam no momento.

\- O que foi, Nick? – Judy indagou preocupada. – Está tudo bem? – Ele negou com a cabeça. Não poderia mentir afirmando que estava tudo bem quando claramente se sentia insatisfeito com aquela situação. – O que está acontecendo? Está sentindo dor? – Judy se afastou um pouco para analisar o curativo e aquilo fez um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele. A preocupação dela por ele sempre lhe deixava feliz. Não estava acostumado a ter alguém cuidando dele desde que deixara a casa de sua mãe.

\- Não estou sentindo dor. – Explicou ele num dar de ombros. – Pelo menos nada que seja físico. Mas me dói um pouco ter que admitir que não foi assim que imaginei que seria a primeira vez que você estaria na minha cama. – A raposa disse distraidamente. – Isso é um saco. Você está aqui, na minha casa. No meu quarto. E nem posso abraçá-la direito. – Nick a encarou, frustrado, e então pôde notar a vermelhidão no rosto dela. – O que foi, Cenourinha? – Judy engoliu em seco antes de falar.

\- Bom... Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso... – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

 **She is the river flow in Orwell and tin wind chimes used for doorbells**

 **(Ela é fluxo do rio em Orwell e sinos de vento de estanho usados em campainhas)**

 **Fields and trees and her smell fill my lungs,**

 **(Campos, árvores e o cheiro dela preenchem meus pulmões)**

 **Spend my summertime beside her and the rest of the year, the same**

 **(Passo meu verão todo com ela e o resto do ano também)**

 **She is the flint that sparks the lighter and the fuel that will hold the flame, oh**

 **(Ela é a faísca que acende o isqueiro e o combustível que irá manter a chama acesa, oh)**

\- Isso o quê? – A raposa indagou confuso, segurando a pata dela.

\- Eu nunca... – Judy encarou suas patas entrelaçadas e parecia ter receio de falar, então apenas indicou a cama dele. Nick não conseguia entender nada. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sua mente parecia não estar funcionando direito, já que seja lá o que fosse, parecia ser bem óbvio para ela. Nick se esforçou e prestou atenção ao embaraço dela. E então também ficou envergonhado ao perceber o que ela queria dizer.

\- Judy... Eu não quis dizer isso exatamente. – Explicou preocupado. – É claro que quero fazer isso também, mas... – Nick ficou mais vermelho. – Mas não quero que você pense que é só isso que quero com você. Não achei que isso fosse acontecer assim que você entrasse no meu quarto. – Disse constrangido.

\- Então... Não tem problema eu nunca...? – Nick se moveu para colar seus lábios aos dela e Judy correspondeu ao seu beijo com intensidade.

\- Não tem nenhum problema. – Ele respondeu antes de lhe dar mais um beijo. – Fico feliz em saber que você estava esperando o cara certo. – Nick concluiu com um sorriso convencido, fazendo-a rir.

\- Seu bobo. – Judy falou acariciando seu rosto.

\- E... Se eu soubesse que ia me apaixonar por uma coelha tão incrível teria esperado também. Eu não imaginei que fosse realmente me apaixonar por alguém um dia e que fossem me corresponder. – Ele disse com um sorriso envergonhado. Judy lhe deu um beijo.

 **Well, I've found loving inside the arms of the woman I know**

 **(Bem, eu encontrei o amor dentro dos braços de uma mulher que conheço)**

 **She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home**

 **(Ela é o farol na noite que me guiará a salvo pra casa)**

 **And I'm not scared of passing over or the thought of growing old**

 **(E eu não tenho medo de morrer ou do pensamento de envelhecer)**

 **'Cause from now until I go**

 **(Porque de agora até que eu me vá)**

\- Raposa boba. Era óbvio que alguém um dia ia notar você. – A coelha respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado. – Por sorte eu sou uma coelha muito esperta e vi você primeiro. – Nick riu e assentiu, Ele era uma raposa de muita sorte. A mais sortuda de todo o mundo, por tê-la em sua vida. – Mas eu estou com uma dúvida... – Judy comentou mexendo na camisa dele, distraidamente. – O que planejava fazer exatamente na primeira vez que eu estivesse na sua cama? – Nick a encarou fixamente e se sentiu satisfeito ao ver o rosto dela ficando vermelho novamente.

\- Eu planejava te seduzir. – Ele explicou, sério. – Mas não ia me aproveitar de você. Eu ia beijar você, tocar você e fazê-la gemer meu nome, sem nem ao menos tirar suas roupas. – Nick podia ouvir as batidas do coração dela aceleradas; assim como o seu. – E então eu faria tudo novamente. – A coelha respirou fundo e parecia não saber o que dizer. Por fim, voltou a envolver o braço dele com os seus e encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Quanto tempo vai demorar pra você melhorar mesmo? – Judy indagou com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Tenho certeza de que vai ser bem menos do que esperamos. – Nick respondeu voltando a beijá-la e fazendo uma promessa a si mesmo para nunca quebrar a confiança que ela depositava nela. Seu objetivo de vida seria sempre fazê-la feliz e nunca quebrar seu coração.

 **Every night I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear:**

 **(A cada noite que te beijar, você dirá no meu ouvido:**

 **Oh, we're in love, aren't we?**

 **(Oh, estamos apaixonados, não estamos?)**

 **Hands in your hair, Fingers and thumbs, baby**

 **(Minhas mãos em seus cabelos, dedos e polegares, querida)**

 **I feel safe when you're holding me near**

 **(Me sinto seguro quando você me abraça apertado**

 **Love the way that you conquer your fear**

 **(Amo o jeito que você supera seu medo)**

 **You know hearts don't break around here**

 **(Você sabe que corações não se partem por aqui)**

 **[Hearts Don't Break Around Here – Ed Sheehan]**

 **Início: 06/07/2017.**

 **Término: 06/07/2017.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Coisas Que Eu Sei**

 **Judy's POV**

 **Eu quero ficar perto de tudo que acho certo**

 **Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião**

 **A minha experiência, meu pacto com a ciência**

 **Meu conhecimento é minha distração**

Era o segundo dia que Judy passava cuidando dele; e para ela era reconfortante saber que estava fazendo tudo que era possível para ajudá-lo. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito. Nick muitas vezes parecia frustrado, provavelmente por não poder sair da cama. Ela sabia que ele estava acostumado a passar o dia inteiro na rua. Mesmo antes de se conhecerem, sendo um golpista, ele estava acostumado a ficar o dia inteiro fora de casa junto com Finnick. Realmente não devia ser agradável ter que passar o dia vendo aquelas mesmas paredes, pelo menos naqueles primeiros dias.

A coelha terminou de trocar o curativo e sentou ao lado dele na cama, enlaçando seu braço com os dela, e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Nick suspirou parecendo estar muito triste e aquilo chamou sua atenção.

\- O que foi, Nick? – Judy indagou preocupada. – Está tudo bem? – Ele negou com a cabeça. – O que está acontecendo? Está sentindo dor? – Judy se afastou um pouco para analisar o curativo e aquilo fez um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele. Se ele estava sorrindo, provavelmente não estava sentindo uma dor agonizante, a jovem pensou tentando se tranquilizar.

\- Não estou sentindo dor. – Explicou ele num dar de ombros. – Pelo menos nada que seja físico. Mas me dói um pouco ter que admitir que não foi assim que imaginei que seria a primeira vez que você estaria na minha cama. – A raposa disse sem perceber como o rosto dela ficara vermelho. – Isso é um saco. Você está aqui, na minha casa. No meu quarto. E nem posso abraçá-la direito. – Nick a encarou, parecendo frustrado, e então pôde notar a vermelhidão no rosto dela. – O que foi, Cenourinha? – Judy engoliu em seco antes de falar. Como poderia explicar aquela situação?

\- Bom... Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso... – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

 **Coisas que eu sei, eu adivinho em ninguém ter me contado**

 **Coisas que eu sei, o meu rádio relógio mostra o tempo errado. Aperte o play**

 **Eu gosto do meu quarto, do meu desarrumado,**

 **Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão**

 **É o meu ponto de vista, não aceito turistas. Meu mundo tá fechado pra visitação**

\- Isso o quê? – A raposa indagou, confuso, segurando a pata dela.

\- Eu nunca... – Judy encarou suas patas entrelaçadas e não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra, então apenas indicou a cama dele. Nick parecia confuso, mas como ela olharia nos olhos dele e diria que nunca... Por fim, Nick pareceu perceber alguma coisa, pois seu rosto também ficara vermelho.

\- Judy... Eu não quis dizer isso exatamente. – Explicou preocupado. – É claro que quero fazer isso também, mas... – Nick ficou mais vermelho. – Mas não quero que você pense que é só isso que quero com você. Não achei que isso fosse acontecer assim que você entrasse no meu quarto. – Disse constrangido.

\- Então... Não tem problema eu nunca...? – Nick se moveu para colar seus lábios aos dela, o que a tranqüilizou um pouco; e ela o correspondeu com intensidade.

\- Não tem nenhum problema. – Ele respondeu antes de lhe dar mais um beijo. – Fico feliz em saber que você estava esperando o cara certo. – Nick concluiu com um sorriso convencido, fazendo-a rir.

\- Seu bobo. – Judy falou acariciando seu rosto. Nick era realmente o cara perfeito. A raposa perfeita.

 **Coisas que eu sei, não guardo mais agendas no meu celular**

 **Coisas que eu sei, eu compro aparelhos que eu não sei usar. Eu já comprei**

 **As vezes dá preguiça, na areia movediça. Quanto mais eu mexo, mais afundo em mim**

 **Eu moro num cenário do lado imaginário. Eu entro e saio sempre quando tô afim**

\- E... Se eu soubesse que ia me apaixonar por uma coelha tão incrível teria esperado também. Eu não imaginei que fosse realmente me apaixonar por alguém um dia e que fossem me corresponder. – Ele disse com um sorriso envergonhado. Judy lhe deu um beijo.

\- Raposa boba. Era óbvio que alguém um dia ia notar você. – A coelha respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado. – Por sorte eu sou uma coelha muito esperta e vi você primeiro. – Nick riu e assentiu, olhando para ela como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que existia em sua vida. Aquilo era o que realmente lhe importava. – Mas eu estou com uma dúvida... – Judy comentou mexendo na camisa dele, distraidamente. – O que planejava fazer exatamente na primeira vez que eu estivesse na sua cama? – Nick a encarou fixamente e deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver o rosto dela ficando vermelho novamente.

\- Eu planejava te seduzir. – Ele explicou sério. – Mas não ia me aproveitar de você. Eu ia beijar você, tocar você e fazê-la gemer meu nome, sem nem ao menos tirar suas roupas. – Nick certamente podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração aceleradas. Era improvável que não ouvisse aquele tambor em seu peito. – E então eu faria tudo novamente. – A coelha respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio. Por que ela sentia aquele formigamento em seu corpo todo, principalmente...? Por fim, voltou a envolver o braço dele com os seus e encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Quanto tempo vai demorar pra você melhorar mesmo? – Judy indagou com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Tenho certeza de que vai ser bem menos do que esperamos. – Nick respondeu voltando a beijá-la e Judy correspondeu sabendo que Nick era tudo que ela sempre precisaria para ser feliz.

 **Coisas que eu sei, as noites ficam claras no raiar do dia**

 **Coisas que eu sei, são coisas que antes eu somente não sabia**

 **Agora eu sei**

 **[Coisas Que Eu Sei – Danni Carlos]**

 **Início: 06/07/2017.**

 **Término: 06/07/2017.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Mágica**

 **Nick's POV**

 **We should take this back to my place**

 **(Nós devíamos levar isso para minha casa)**

 **That's what she said right to my face**

 **(Foi o que ela disse na minha cara)**

 **'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby**

 **(Porque eu te quero muito, sim, eu te quero, querido)**

 **I've been thinking 'bout it all day**

 **(Eu estive pensando em você o dia todo)**

 **And I hope you feel the same, babe (yeah)**

 **(E eu espero que você se sinta assim também, querida [sim])**

 **'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby**

 **(Porque eu te quero muito, sim, eu te quero, querido)**

Nick se perguntava o que teria feito sem a ajuda de Judy durante aquela semana. Bogo fora muito compreensivo ao permitir que ela tirasse a semana de folga para cuidar dele. Embora ele achasse que estava sendo um peso para ela. Judy tinha que ajudá-lo até a tomar banho, pois ele tinha que tomar extremo cuidado com os pontos e, apesar de ela não reclamar, devia ser um inconveniente. Sabia que ela iria negar se a questionasse, mas isso não tirava os pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Durante esses dias, muitas vezes se perguntava onde estaria se Judy não tivesse aparecido em sua vida. Provavelmente ainda estaria dando golpes com Finnick e nunca imaginaria que podia ser muito mais do que jamais imaginara.

Nunca imaginara que poderia se sentir daquele jeito com relação à uma fêmea. Obviamente já sentira atração por outras, sempre raposas, mas aquelas breves sensações nunca poderiam se comparar com o sentimento que nutria com relação à Judy. Sentia atração por ela também, é claro, mas tinha certeza de que não era algo passageiro. Tinha plena convicção de que só poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz se passasse o resto de sua vida ao lado dela. Isso provavelmente soaria como algo absurdo se fosse dito em voz alta, mas era assim que se sentia. Sabia que era muito mais que uma mera atração sexual, mas os toques de Judy em seu corpo ao trocar seu curativo estavam cada vez mais perturbadores.

Nick se sentia um adolescente, pois os toques dela o despertavam de uma maneira que ele não conseguia se controlar. Antes que sequer pudesse pensar nisso, percebeu que estava excitado. E logo Judy perceberia isso. A coelha provavelmente sairia correndo e nunca mais voltaria. Aquilo era muito constrangedor. Judy parou o que estava fazendo e olhou o volume em sua calça, surpresa.

\- Nick... – Ela disse ficando vermelha e desviando seus olhos do volume. Ele também corou.

\- Me desculpe, Cenourinha. – Ele pediu constrangido, tentando esconder sua ereção com um travesseiro. – Não sei o que está acontecendo. Acho que os remédios me deixaram mais sensível ao seu toque. Eu...

\- Está tudo bem, Nick. – O fato de ela não fugir, não mudava o fato de que ele queria bater em si mesmo por causar esse tipo de constrangimento a ela. Os olhos dela voltaram a se fixar na área que agora estava coberta pelo travesseiro. – Você sabe que eu nunca... – Nick assentiu, tentando demonstrar compreensão, embora não estivesse conseguindo raciocinar direito. Podia notar que Judy ficava mais envergonhada a cada minuto.

 **Slow, slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry**

 **(Suaves, mãos suaves, como o suor escorrendo por baixo de nossas roupas sujas)**

 **No, no chance that I'm leaving here without you on me**

 **(Não, sem chance de eu ir embora daqui sem você comigo)**

 **I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping**

 **(Eu, eu sei, sim, eu já sei que não dá para parar agora)**

 **Your plans and those slow hands, slow hands**

 **(Seus planos e essas mãos suaves, mãos suaves)**

\- Judy, eu realmente não estou tentando forçá-la a nada. Não sei explicar como isso aconteceu agora... – Ele explicou, ficando mais nervoso do que já estava. O que Judy pensaria dele agora? – Judy, eu... – Era óbvio que a coelha ficaria com a impressão de que ele só queria sexo com ela e mais nada. – Eu não consegui me controlar, mas isso não significa que... Que eu só quero usá-la ou... – Judy o silenciou com um beijo.

\- Eu nunca pensaria isso, raposa boba. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e esticou sua mão por sobre o travesseiro. Nick soltou um suspiro de alívio, até que sentiu a pata dela escorregar para debaixo do travesseiro, e arfou surpreso.

\- Cenourinha... – Nick ficou sem fala ao senti-la tocando-o daquela maneira.

\- Talvez eu não esteja pronta para irmos até o final. – Judy falou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto o tocava, causando-lhe arrepios. – Mas isso não significa que não sou curiosa. – Nick tentava formular algo coerente para dizer, mas os toques dela o deixavam sem qualquer forma de comunicação além de gemidos.

* * *

 **I just wanna take my time**

 **(Eu só quero aproveitar meu tempo)**

 **We could do this, baby, all night, yeah**

 **(Nós podemos fazer isso, querida, a noite toda,sim)**

 **'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby**

 **(Porque eu te quero muito, sim, eu te quero, querido)**

Judy o estava deixando completamente louco. Depois do que acontecera no início da tarde, ela parecia querer atiçá-lo a cada oportunidade que surgia. Ao passar ao seu lado roçava seu corpo no dele, ou lhe dava beijos inesperadamente e quando ele começava a corresponder apropriadamente, ela se afastava. Repentinamente, ele se tornara a presa e ela o predador. A coelha parecia estar testando seus limites, o que só o deixava cada vez mais envolvido por ela.

\- Acho que está na hora do seu banho, Nick. – Ela disse animada demais, na opinião dele. – Vou ajudá-lo. – Era óbvio que estava acontecendo alguma coisa que ele não percebia.

\- Cenourinha, acho que consigo tomar banho sozinha, afinal... – Judy se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu vou ajudar você. – O coração de Nick disparou e ele sentiu que seu rosto ficara quente. Como uma coelha que nunca tivera um relacionamento sexual com ninguém podia ser tão sedutora?

\- Judy, o quê...? – Ela lhe deu um beijo e voltou a se afastar.

\- O que foi, Nick? Só vou te ajudar no banho. Não é nada demais. Está com medo de quê? – A raposa engoliu em seco e assentiu, agora começava a entender porque coelhos se reproduziam tanto. Se aquilo tudo era apenas uma amostra de como Judy agiria no futuro, depois que fizessem amor, ele teria que beber algum tipo de energético para acompanhar o ritmo dela.

O casal seguiu lentamente para o banheiro, com Judy ajudando-o a se locomover. A banheira já estava preparada. Aparentemente a coelha já havia planejado tudo.

\- Tire a roupa, Nick. – Ela disse com um sorriso inocente, porém com autoridade.

\- Cenourinha, eu realmente acho que posso fazer isso sozinho. – Nick insistiu um pouco envergonhado.

\- E eu insisto que você tire sua roupa. – Ela falou novamente, mas, dessa vez, num tom sedutor. A raposa sentiu seu sangue esquentar.

\- Não me lembrava que você era tão mandona. – Ele respondeu abrindo a camisa e deixando-a escorregar até o chão. Nick percebera que Judy corara um pouco e deu um pequeno sorriso. Era reconfortante ver que ela também estava envergonhada, mesmo que estivesse tão interessada em vê-lo sem roupa. Ele tinha um curativo na barriga, mas, ainda assim, Judy podia ter uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo. Por sorte ele estava em forma, apesar do ferimento. – Ao menos posso ficar com a cueca, certo? – Nick perguntou um pouco constrangido pela análise que Judy fazia de seu corpo; mas a coelha permanecia em silêncio. – Cenourinha? – Insistiu confuso. Será que ela não o ouvira?

\- Estou pensando. – Ela respondeu como se realmente analisasse a situação com seriedade.

\- Judy! – Ele exclamara incrédulo e a coelha rira de sua reação.

\- Pode ficar de cueca, seu bebê, chorão. – Nick soltou um suspiro de alívio e entrou na banheira, ainda com receio das atitudes de Judy. Embora uma simples cueca não fosse impedi-la de tocar seu corpo... Judy ia acabar matando-o antes que ele tivesse a chance de se recuperar totalmente.

* * *

 **Fingertips puttin' on a show**

 **(As pontas dos seus dedos fazendo mágica)**

 **Got me now and I can't say no**

 **(Agora você me pegou e eu não posso dizer não)**

 **Wanna be with you all alone**

 **(Quero ficar a sós com você)**

 **Take me home, take me home**

 **(Me leve para casa, me leve para casa)**

 **Fingertips puttin' on a show**

 **(As pontas dos seus dedos fazendo mágica)**

 **Can't you tell that I want you, baby?** **Yeah**

 **(Você não vê que eu te quero, baby? Sim)**

\- Cenourinha, eu realmente não conhecia esse lado seu. – Comentou Nick quando eles já estavam acomodados no sofá da sala para assistir a um filme depois de seu banho. Um banho no qual Judy novamente o tivera a sua mercê. – Acho que você está tentando me matar. – A coelha riu e lhe deu um selinho.

\- Lógico que não. – Ela respondeu envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e sentando em seu colo. Seu ferimento já não corria o risco de abrir, então podiam aproveitar um pouco mais o momento. – Quero que você viva muitos anos para que eu possa te enlouquecer bem lentamente até a velhice. – Nick caiu na gargalhada.

\- Agora entendi. – Falou abraçou-a e envolvendo-a com sua cauda, o que a fez sorrir e se acomodar para poder abraçar a cauda dele.

\- Eu já disse como amo sua cauda? – Judy indagou distraidamente.

\- Só umas mil vezes. – Respondeu Nick esticando sua pata para apertar a cauda dela, fazendo-a corar.

\- Nick! – A coelha escondeu seu rosto no peito dele.

\- O que foi? – Ele indagou fazendo-se de inocente e apertando a cauda dela novamente. – Você faz isso comigo toda hora. – Comentou erguendo o rosto dela para beijá-la. – Talvez agora faça ideia de como me sinto. – Judy colou seu corpo ao dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, que lhe deixou desnorteado.

\- Se você se sente desse jeito quando eu aperto sua cauda... – Ela sussurrou dando alguns beijos em seu pescoço. – Não sei como agüenta. – Nick riu novamente.

\- E o que pensa em fazer a respeito? – Ele perguntou desafiadoramente. Judy apenas se virou no colo dele, sentando-se como uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e voltou a abraçá-lo antes de beijá-lo novamente. Nick sentiu seu corpo esquentar novamente e correspondeu aos beijos. Judy realmente queria levá-lo a loucura.

 **Slow, slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry**

 **(Suaves, mãos suaves, como o suor escorrendo por baixo de nossas roupas sujas)**

 **No, no chance that I'm leaving here without you on me**

 **(Não, sem chance de eu ir embora daqui sem você comigo)**

 **I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping**

 **(Eu, eu sei, sim, eu já sei que não dá para parar agora)**

 **Your plans and those slow hands, slow hands**

 **(Seus planos e essas mãos suaves, mãos suaves)**

 **[Slow Hands – Niall Horan]**

 **Término: 25/08/2017.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Cura**

 **Judy's POV**

 **I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired**

 **(Irei te despir, porque você está cansado)**

 **Cover you as you desire when you fall asleep inside my arms**

 **(Te cobrirei como você desejar quando você adormecer em meus braços)**

 **May not have the fancy things, but I'll give you everything**

 **(Posso não ter as coisas extravagantes, mas eu vou te dar tudo)**

 **You could ever want, it's in my arm**

 **(Que você poderia querer, está em meus braços)**

Judy passara a semana cuidando e fazia tudo com muito prazer, pois ainda se considerava culpada por tudo que ocorrera. Além do mais, a única coisa que queria era que Nick melhorasse; e, se podia ajudar em sua recuperação, era ótimo.

Ela jamais imaginara que pudesse haver alguém como Nick para ela. Alguém que a olhasse com aqueles olhos verdes de uma maneira que ela só conseguia enxergar carinho e amor neles. Na verdade, ela nunca pensara que fosse encontrar alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque a maioria das pessoas a enxergavam apenas como uma anomalia. Uma coelha que tentava mostrar a todos que tudo era possível, muitas vezes era tida como louca. Mas Nick não a via assim. Provavelmente ele achava que ela era louca, sim, mas ele também enxergara o que havia por baixo da superfície e ela nunca esqueceria disso.

Nick a fazia feliz e ela passaria o resto da vida tentando fazê-lo feliz também. Ela pensou enquanto trocava seu curativo. O ferimento estava cicatrizando bem. Mais alguns dias e Nick estaria de volta ao DPZ junto com ela.

Judy terminava de prender o curativo quando notou um volume nas calças de Nick. "O que..." O rosto dela ficou vermelho assim que notou o que estava acontecendo. Nick estava... Apesar da conversa que tiveram no meio da semana, sabia que isso aconteceria em algum momento. Será que Nick ficaria irritado se ela ainda não estivesse preparada para algo assim?

\- Nick... – Ela disse ficando vermelha e desviando seus olhos do volume. Ele também corou.

\- Me desculpe, Cenourinha. – Ele pediu constrangido, tentando esconder sua ereção com um travesseiro. Ele realmente parecia estar muito angustiado. – Não sei o que está acontecendo. Acho que os remédios me deixaram mais sensível ao seu toque. Eu...

\- Está tudo bem, Nick. – Aquela situação era constrangedora pra ela, mas devia ser ainda mais constrangedora para ele que estava ali vulnerável a tudo. Ela causara aquela reação nele, pensou um pouco satisfeita. Não sabia que era capaz disso. Os olhos dela voltaram a se fixar na área que agora estava coberta pelo travesseiro. – Você sabe que eu nunca... – Nick assentiu, deixando-a mais envergonhada. O olhar dele era tão compreensivo. Era óbvio que ele a queria, mas ainda assim, os sentimentos dela pareciam ser o que mais preocupavam ele. Isso era importante, não era?

 **So, baby, tell me yes and I will give you everything**

 **(Então, amor, me diga sim e eu lhe darei tudo)**

 **So, baby, tell me yes and I will be all yours tonight**

 **(Então, amor, me diga sim e eu serei toda sua esta noite)**

 **So, baby, tell me yes and I will give you everything**

 **(Então, amor, me diga sim e eu lhe darei tudo)**

 **I will be right by your side**

 **(Eu estarei ao seu lado)**

\- Judy, eu realmente não estou tentando forçá-la a nada. Não sei explicar como isso aconteceu agora... – Ele explicou assustado. Provavelmente temia que ela se irritasse com ele. Judy pensou em sair do quarto e acalmar seus pensamentos, mas... Ela causara aquela reação. Nick a desejava. – Judy, eu... – Ninguém nunca a desejara. – Eu não consegui me controlar, mas isso não significa que... Que eu só quero usá-la ou... – Judy o silenciou com um beijo. Ninguém nunca a amara.

\- Eu nunca pensaria isso, raposa boba. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e esticou sua mão por sobre o travesseiro. Nick soltou um suspiro de alívio, até que sentiu a pata dela escorregar para debaixo do travesseiro, e arfou surpreso.

\- Cenourinha... – Nick ficara sem fala ao senti-la tocando-o daquela maneira. E aquilo a fez se sentir poderosa.

\- Talvez eu não esteja pronta para irmos até o final. – Judy falou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto o tocava, então era assim que um macho ficava quando desejava uma fêmea. – Mas isso não significa que não sou curiosa. – Nick parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas aparentemente seu toque o emudecera. Ela não sabia que tinha o poder de fazê-lo gemer daquele jeito.

* * *

 **Rub your feet, your hands, your legs**

 **(Massagear seus pés, suas mãos, suas pernas)**

 **Let me take care of it, babe**

 **(Deixe-me cuidar de tudo, amor)**

 **Close your eyes, I'll sing your favorite song**

 **(Feche os olhos, vou cantar sua música favorita)**

 **I wrote you this lullaby, hush now, baby, don't you cry**

 **(Escrevi esta canção de ninar para você, faça silêncio agora, amor, não chore)**

 **Anything you want could not be wrong**

 **(Tudo que você quiser não poderia estar errado)**

Judy estava impressionada com o poder que ela tinha de deixar Nick completamente louco. Depois do que acontecera no início da tarde, ela queria testar seus limites. Queria saber quais as atitudes que ela tinha que causavam alguma reação em Nick. Queria saber em minúcias o que poderia despertar o desejo dele por ela, por isso tentava provocá-lo a cada oportunidade que surgia. Ao passar ao seu lado roçava seu corpo no dele, ou lhe dava beijos inesperadamente e quando ele começava a corresponder apropriadamente, ela se afastava. Era excitante ver os olhos dele se dilatarem com a aproximação dela.

\- Acho que está na hora do seu banho, Nick. – Ela disse animada. Talvez um pouco até demais. Tinha que ser mais discreta. – Vou ajudá-lo. – Nick olhou para ela com certa desconfiança. Ela realmente tinha que conter seus impulsos.

\- Cenourinha, acho que consigo tomar banho sozinha, afinal... – Ela se aproximou dele com o coração acelerado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu vou ajudar você. – Nick ficou vermelho e Judy teve que conter o sorriso vitorioso que queria surgir em seus lábios.

\- Judy, o quê...? – Ela lhe deu um beijo e voltou a se afastar.

\- O que foi, Nick? Só vou te ajudar no banho. Não é nada demais. Está com medo de quê? – A raposa engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ela devia estar soando como uma louca, mas não conseguia evitar agir daquele jeito. Era quase como se agisse por instinto.

O casal seguiu lentamente para o banheiro, com Judy ajudando-o a se locomover. A banheira já estava preparada. Ela garantira que a quantidade de água não atingiria o curativo dele.

\- Tire a roupa, Nick. – Ela disse com um sorriso inocente, porém com autoridade.

\- Cenourinha, eu realmente acho que posso fazer isso sozinho. – Nick insistiu um pouco envergonhado. O fato de ele estar constrangido só a compelia a insistir.

\- E eu insisto que você tire sua roupa. – Ela falou novamente, mas, dessa vez, tentando usar um tom de voz mais amistoso. Nick parecia estar paralisado.

\- Não me lembrava que você era tão mandona. – Ele respondeu abrindo a camisa lentamente e deixando-a escorregar até o chão. Dessa vez ela pôde sentir seu rosto esquentando. Era claro que ele apenas fazia o que ela havia pedido, mas havia algo de sedutor nos movimentos dele. Ele tinha um curativo na barriga, mas, ainda assim, Judy podia ter uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo. E... Que corpo era aquele? Suas pernas estavam bambas. – Ao menos posso ficar com a cueca, certo? – O que ela deveria dizer? Será que pareceria muita ousadia se dissesse para ele tirar tudo? – Cenourinha? – Insistiu parecendo confuso.

\- Estou pensando. – Ela respondeu tentando se decidir.

\- Judy! – Ele exclamara incrédulo e ela tivera que rir da expressão dele.

\- Pode ficar de cueca, seu bebê, chorão. – Nick pareceu ficar aliviado. Talvez, apesar da experiência que ele tinha, não fosse tão simples se expor para outra pessoa daquele jeito. Ela tentaria ser compreensiva a respeito disso enquanto o ajudasse em seu banho, pensou com um sorriso travesso.

* * *

 **If I can't find the cure, I'll fix you with my love**

 **(Se eu não puder encontrar a cura, vou consertar você com meu amor)**

 **No matter what you know, I'll fix you with my love**

 **(Não importa o que você sabe, vou consertar você com meu amor)**

 **And if you say you're okay, I'm gonna heal you anyway**

 **(E se você disser que está bem, vou curá-lo mesmo assim)**

 **Promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure**

 **(Prometo que sempre estarei lá, prometo que serei a cura)**

\- Cenourinha, eu realmente não conhecia esse lado seu. – Comentou Nick quando eles já estavam acomodados no sofá da sala para assistir a um filme depois de seu banho. Um banho no qual ela não o deixara em paz nem por um momento. – Acho que você está tentando me matar. – Judy riu e lhe deu um selinho.

\- Lógico que não. – Ela respondeu envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e sentando em seu colo. Seu ferimento já não corria o risco de abrir, então podiam aproveitar um pouco mais o momento. – Quero que você viva muitos anos para que eu possa te enlouquecer bem lentamente até a velhice. – Nick caiu na gargalhada. Ficava feliz por estar descobrindo um lado dela mesma que ainda não conhecia, mas só queria fazer isso se fosse com ele.

\- Agora entendi. – Falou abraçou-a e envolvendo-a com sua cauda, o que a fez sorrir e se acomodar para poder abraçar a cauda dele.

\- Eu já disse como amo sua cauda? – A coelha indagou distraidamente.

\- Só umas mil vezes. – Respondeu Nick esticando sua pata para apertar a cauda dela, fazendo-a corar.

\- Nick! – Ela escondeu seu rosto no peito dele. O que fora aquilo que sentira? Um choque passar por seu corpo. Principalmente por algumas partes mais sensíveis.

\- O que foi? – Ele indagou fazendo-se de inocente e apertando a cauda dela novamente. – Você faz isso comigo toda hora. – Comentou erguendo o rosto dela para beijá-la. Judy sentia que seu corpo estava trêmulo – Talvez agora faça ideia de como me sinto. – Ela colou seu corpo ao dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. A coelha queria que seu corpo estivesse o mais próximo possível do dele.

\- Se você se sente desse jeito quando eu aperto sua cauda... – Ela sussurrou dando alguns beijos em seu pescoço. – Não sei como agüenta. – Nick riu novamente.

\- E o que pensa em fazer a respeito? – Ele perguntou desafiadoramente. Judy apenas se virou no colo dele, sentando-se como uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e voltou a abraçá-lo antes de beijá-lo novamente. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer que iria superar seus atos.

 **Promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure**

 **(Prometo que sempre estarei lá, prometo que serei a cura)**

 **I'll fix you with my love**

 **(Vou consertar você com o meu amor)**

 **[The Cure – Lady Gaga]**

 **Término: 25/08/2017.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Uma em Um Milhão**

 **Nick's POV**

 **I've been looking for that special one**

 **(Eu estive procurando por esse alguém especial)**

 **I've been searching for someone to give my love**

 **(Eu estive buscando por alguém para dar meu amor)**

 **And when I thought that all the hope was gone**

 **(E quando pensei que a esperança tinha morrido)**

 **A smile, there you were and I was gone**

 **(Um sorriso, lá estava você e eu fui arrebatado)**

\- Você está bem melhor do que eu imaginava. – Comentou Finnick ao ver o estado em que seu amigo se encontrava na cama. – Pensei que fosse encontrá-lo à beira da morte.

\- Se não fosse por Judy, você me encontraria assim. – Respondeu a raposa com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Não seja exagerado, Nick. – Disse a coelha ajeitando seu travesseiro. – Vou preparar um pouco de café pra você, Finnick. – Concluiu antes de sair do quarto. – Já volto.

\- Também quero. – Nick falou antes que ela fechasse a porta.

\- Você sabe que não pode. – Judy replicou mostrando a língua pra ele. – Vou te trazer um copo de leite. – A raposa revirou os olhos e fez uma cara de nojo. – E não reclame. É pro seu bem. – Ela disse voltando a entrar no quarto e lhe dar um beijo no rosto, antes de ir para a cozinha.

\- Uau. – Finnick falou sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Nick. – Você tirou a sorte grande, hein.

\- Sim. Tenho muita sorte. – Confirmou Nick com um sorriso de felicidade. – Não sei o que faria sem ela.

\- Você já pensou em chamá-la pra morar com você? – Indagou Finnick, sério.

\- O quê? – Nick exclamou surpreso. – Ela ia achar que sou louco. – Explicou baixando seu tom de voz. – Tem pouco mais de uma semana que começamos a namorar. Como vou convidá-la pra morar aqui? Não posso fazer isso.

\- Ei, eu sei que pode parecer loucura. – Insistiu seu amigo. – Mas eu nunca vi você tão feliz quanto agora. Na verdade, desde que a conheceu.

\- Eu nunca me senti mais feliz do que agora. – Confirmou a raposa. – Mas não quero ser precipitado. Isso poderia assustá-la.

\- Talvez você tenha razão. – Concordou Finnick. – Mas não seja idiota a ponto de deixá-la escapar. Acho que você nunca mais seria o mesmo.

\- Nunca. – Respondeu a raposa com convicção. Nesse momento Judy voltou ao quarto com uma bandeja e eles se silenciaram.

\- Sobre o que vocês falavam? – Ela indagou curiosa e desconfiada.

\- Nada. – Disseram juntos e a coelha riu. Aquilo só a deixara mais desconfiada. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Finnick intercedeu:

\- Nossa, esse café está com um cheiro ótimo. – E logo eles passaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

* * *

 **I always will remember how I felt that day**

 **(Sempre me lembrarei de como me senti naquele dia)**

 **A feeling indescribable to me, yeah**

 **(Um sentimento indescritível pra mim, sim)**

 **Always knew there was an answer for my prayer**

 **(Sempre soube que havia uma resposta para minhas orações)**

 **And you, you're the one, the one for me**

 **(E você, você é a única, a única para mim)**

\- E, então, você acha que está bem o suficiente para fazer uma visita à fazenda dos meus pais? – Perguntou Judy deitando ao lado dele no fim do dia. – Minha mãe acha que o ar do campo vai ser o melhor remédio pra você.

\- Acho que concordo com ela. – Disse a raposa com uma expressão entediada. – Estou cansado de ficar olhando pras paredes.

\- Nossa. Já deve ter se cansado de olhar pra mim também. – A coelha falou brincalhona.

\- Isso nunca, Cenourinha. – Nick respondeu lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Só estou cansado de me sentir inútil.

\- Bom, você não é inútil, mas acho que talvez seja melhor minha família te conhecer agora. Creio que meu pai não vai ter coragem de matá-lo já que está ferido. – Judy falou rindo e Nick engoliu em seco.

\- Tem certeza disso, Cenourinha? – Ele indagou preocupado. Ainda se lembrava de como o pai dela reagira ao vê-lo com ela pela primeira vez.

\- Ei. Eu estou só brincando, Nick. – A coelha falou segurando a pata dele. – Já conversei com meus pais sobre você e eles sabem que não têm nada a temer.

\- É, mas isso foi antes de sermos namorados. – Insistiu Nick. – Você acha que seu pai vai me aceitar?

\- Ele não precisa fazer isso. Independente de qualquer coisa, estamos juntos. – A raposa deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Mesmo assim, vou me esforçar para conseguir entrar na família. – Ele respondeu beijando a pata dela. – Até porque eles produzem ótimos mirtilos. – Judy deu um tapa no braço dele. – E porque eu te amo, claro.

\- Seu bobo. – Judy riu e beijou os lábios dele. – Vou avisar que vamos passar o fim de semana lá. – Nick assentiu e observou a coelha levantar para ligar para sua família. Esperava que tudo corresse bem, embora nada tivesse dado realmente errado desde que a conhecera. Apesar das confusões em que se metiam e das interferências externas. Sua vida estava melhor do que nunca. Judy garantia isso com sua presença.

 **You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime**

 **(Você é uma em um milhão, é a chance que só aparece uma vez na vida)**

 **You made me discover one of the stars above us**

 **(Você me fez descobrir as estrelas acima de nós)**

 **[One in a Million – Bosson]**

 **Término: 18/12/2017.**


End file.
